Whispers in the snow
by crystalbluefox
Summary: Luffy can't sleep, he seeks up to find comfort at his cook, but he's still a bit scared to face him. And the whispers in the wind aren't making his life any easier, neither for him, Sanji or Zoro. It's pulling at the strings to their sanity. Rewritten!
1. Tears

**This is my second fanfiction, hope that you will like it, even when my spelling and grammar isn't the best in the world, and remember: English is only my second language, kay?**

**And then the disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own One Piece. *sniff* *sniff***

**Zoro: Hey, how come it that I looks like the bad guy here?**

**Me: You not looking like the bad guy here (okay, perhaps right **_**here**_**, but in the following chapters you don't), I'm just trying to make you look more like a human.**

**Zoro: Oi! What the hell you mean about that, kid?**

**Me: Traa la laa la ****laaa…**

**Zoro: Answer me!**

**Me: Enjoy the story ^-^**

**Zoro: OI!**

Whispers in the snow

**雪のささやき**

(Rewritten)

**1. Chapter**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**破損**

**-****Tears-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1. A drop of the saline, watery fluid continually secreted by the lachrymal glands between the surface of the eye and the eyelid, serving to moisten and lubricate these parts and keeps them clear of foreign particles.

This fluid appearing in or flowing from the eye as the result of emotion, esp. grief.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bwah, cold…!" a quivering voice sounded through the light night, as bare feet strolled over the cold wooden deck of the Thousand Sunny, not even knowing where to bring themselves to stop the cold from seeping up through them. The strong moonlight reflected in the dark hair of the boy, who searched towards the ship's biggest mast, arms clasping around his skinny body, a fragile movement to keep it warm, as a freezing wind swirled around him. Nami had been right: the next island they where heading at would be a winter island.

He stopped up for a moment to look up at the big, white moon there dominated the star-full heaven. Dark clouds threatened to take over the sky, threatening to hide the moon behind them, and enfold the world underneath them in darkness instead. Then something climpsed in the light of the moon. Luffy blinked as he watched white spots of snowflakes, long away up there on the dark heaven, slowly dancing down towards the earth, for soon to gently land on his face, and slowly melt away. He sighed and closed his eyes; letting the cold flakes cover his hair, his shoulders, his body, as the temperature within him slowly dropped, letting the snowflakes to cover him in their cold cover. He didn't care, his mind wasn't there to register it, it was far away to register the danger of the body's temperature dropping, of the cold snow covering him, as it thought, remembered back.

Nami… Zoro… Sanji… Usopp and all the others had been more than royally pissed at him this evening, even sweet Chopper had been and still was very angry at him. None of them didn't even want to look at him. But that was okay, he could understand them; he did almost burn down the entire library, just because he wanted to look on one of Nami's new-created maps. She had written something on it too, but it had been too small to read it, so he had taken the magnifying glass… and it looked very funny as well how it could make everything so large, just looking through the glass! Then his eyes had caught up an interesting object in the other end of the room and he had just laid down the magnifying glass on the table, right in the middle of the burning sun. After a while he started to could smell something, something burned… And the next thing he knew of, the entire table was on fire.

Luffy sighed again, he could very well understand their anger towards him; Nami had used so much time on those maps… it was her dream, for crying out loud! Sanji's sampling of new and old cooking books from every place they had visited in the Grand line, his own collection of recepts that he created himself, written down to pass over some day, all had almost been lost in the fire. The same counted for Robin's history books, Usopp's books of brave warriors and Vikings in all times, Chopper's treasures of medicinal books from all those places they had visited, and even Zoro, Brook and Franky had some books standing between the shelves. They all hated him now… he was pretty sure about that. They didn't even talk to him the rest of the day, just letting him take care of himself, didn't even glance his way, and when he suddenly had caught a glimpse of their faces, they were all twisted by anger and disappointment.

He turned his back to the mast and let himself slide down along it, didn't even care about the cold snow underneath his thin boxers and bare skin on his legs. He was freezing, but didn't even care about if he should catch up a cold or even a fever. He didn't care about anything at all. This time he really had landed in the deep shit. His first thought had been to climp up those ropes, up to the crow's nest where he knew the cook would be sitting. He wanted or _needed _to be comforted by someone, course of that terrible nightmare he just had woken up from; it even had scared him so much that he hadn't dared to fall asleep again, and instead had run out in the cold night, wearing nothing ells but his boxers.

He hadn't dared to wake any of the other crewmembers up, something told him that that would have been a very bad idea, so talking with someone who already was awake would be a lot safer. And he knew that it was the chef's watch tonight, but the young captain wasn't that sure about if the blond haired man ever would see him again… he had, after all, lost three of his books in the fire, so he could pretty well understand if the cook didn't want to know anything about him.

Therefore Luffy now sat all alone out in the freezing cold wind, knees pulled up underneath him, arms clasped around them, and slowly his eyelids became heavier as the white flakes was now covering his cold body with icy snow. Slowly he slid into a dangerous sleep, the world around him was drifting away… the warm light deep inside in his mind was so terrible tempting to follow… nothing mattered any more…

Wait!

What was he thinking? Luffy shook his head and stood up imediately. He shouldn't think like that, he couldn't let himself drift away in his thoughts like that, what had _that _been? He opened his eyes and looked up at the crow's nest, shivering, not even sure if it was from the cold, or the thing that he had had those creepy feelings og giving up everything. Eyes blinking the snow away.

Sanji would understand, wouldn't he? It wasn't like that he had burned down the whole ship or something. '_No, but you pretty well could have done that!_'said an irritating voice in his head. Luffy once again shook his head and clasped his palms against his cheeks. Teeth chattering he took a hold of himself and clambered up at the ladder, until he reached the door to the crow's nest and pushed it open. He surveyed his surroundings, looking for the cook. '_Ah! There he is!_' He climbed completely inside and locked the door after himself, stiffening as the door made too much of a noise, he glanced quickly towards Sanji, who was sitting on the long bench, staring out at the horizon, lazily holding an unlit cigarette between his lips. At his side laid a bunch of old papers. Luffy mentally sighed in relief, glad that the blond hadn't noticed anything yet.

He stood there for a moment and dusted off the snow from his boxers and his shoulders, and at last he shook his head so the snow now laid everywhere but on him. He shivered through his whole body and ran his hands up and down along his cold arms, another futile movement to make himself warm again; he hadn't realised before now how much he actually had been freezing. It was so nice and warm up here in the crows nest…

"What do you want…?" Luffy did a jump of surprise when he heard the chef's tired voice suddenly speak –a side of him had honestly thought that the chef never would speak to him again, though another side of him knew that that was a stupid way of thinking. Of course he would speak to him again, they had to speak through stuffs somewhen, Luffy was just surprised to hear the chef speaking to him already _now._

The raven haired teen scraped his bare foot in the ground, watching it making circles in the snow, there was slowly melting away. His heart was galloping like train running wild. "I-I just,"

"Get the hell out off here…" The cook cut him off irritated, biting harder down in his unlighted cigarette. Sanji didn't want to see that fucking idiot of his captain ever again, that dick-head was the main reason to that three of his best cooking-books now was nothing else but a bunch of old, crumbled, burned paper! _And _he was the very main reason to that he now owe that shitty swordsman a big dept! But unfortunately the window showed a perfectly picture of the half naked teen, who was just standing there and staring down on his own, blue feet. Wait, _blue feet_? Why the hell had that idiot not even taking on a pair of shoes before he went outside? Nami-san _had _told them that they soon would reach a winter island… Not only shoes, why the hell had that kid not even bothered himself to take on some _clothes_? Oh well, who cared anyway? Why the hell did he even care about that shit-kid of a captain?

Sanji closed his eyes; that fool didn't even make a move to clamber back down and go back to the awaiting bed there once had been warm... perhaps if he just didn't say anything, he might become too bored and leave him alone again. Being alone was much better than staying around with _him_. But Sanji could only keep on dreaming that: course the young captain remained on the same spot, head still staring down on his half-blue feet.

"Go back down and bother Zoro or something." He finally said, waving his hand at him.

Luffy clenched his fist but didn't look up… He was too afraid to look him in the eyes; when the chef was mad or angry, his one visible cobalt blue eye could feel so icily cold to look at. Even now when the chef had his back turned towards him, he still could feel that icy look… the look he normally only would give his enemies. …Did Sanji really hate him that much now? He clenched his hands, curled his toes and gritted his teeth. What an idiot he had been. What a stupid idiot! Everyone had turned their backs towards him, even the little fuzzy reindeer, and now a little root of fear to his dearest friends was even starting to grow inside of him? He was starting to shake even more, not because he was cold, no, because he was afraid… afraid for his own nakama… damn stupid dream… damn stupid nightmare had make this fear come up to the surface…

Luffy sighed and rubbed his one arm. An answer, Sanji was still waiting for an answer. He sighed again and looked the other way: Zoro's weights on the other side of the room looked pretty interesting to look at right now. "He doesn't want to speak to me," he finally said with a low voice "he doesn't even want to see me, for that sake."

'_I wonder why._' Sanji thought ironically and rolled his eyes.

"So… I was thinking,"

"Wow, _you_ where _thinking?_" the chef frowned. "Don't make me laugh…!"

Luffy dared to look up and just in time to catch a glimpse of the chef's face: his heart wrenched in pain when he saw no anger filling the chef's face, but pure sorrows and disappointment. "S-Sanji… I-I,"

"Get the hell out of here, Luffy, and leaf me alone…" the cook pleaded him and pulled his legs up so his head could rest on his knees. Luffy bit his lower lip: if that voice just was filled with anger instead… "I want to be alone… got that? Can your little head understand those words? _Alone_?"

No reaction.

"Go down; play with some snow or something…"

…Still no reaction.

"Bother Chopper, Usopp, Franky Brook, _ANYONE…! _Just_, leave, me, the fuck, __**ALONE**_!"

…Again no reaction. A vein pulsated on the top of the chef's head; he was getting pretty annoyed about all this… Why the hell couldn't he just leave? Since there still came no reaction from the fucking irritating captain, the blond haired man turned around immediately and inhaled a lot of air before he roared up.

"FOR GOD SAKE LUFFY, LEAVE ME THE FUCKING ALO-" Sanji silenced at once when his eye locked with the raven haired teen's eyes.'_W-what the hell?_'Sanji thought. '_Is, is he __**crying?**_**' **

"B-but no one wa-wants to have _a-anything _to do with m-me," Luffy sobbed through salty tears. He bit harder down in his lip so it was now bleeding. "A-and I ha-had this te-terrible nightmare a-and I went to Zo-Zoro, course he a-always calms me d-down when I have nightmares, but, but he told me to le-leave him alone a-and he punched me a-away…" the raven haired kid dried his tears away with his bare arm. Damn it! He couldn't hold it back any longer, those tears, those feelings he had. Everyone _hated_ him; everyone didn't want to have _anything_ to do with him. He was so alone. Even Zoro "pushed" him away when he really needed him, and that really hurt a lot.

Sanji looked stunned at the shivering form of his captain. Had they really hurt him _that _much? But again: what the hell hadn't that idiot-captain not just done to _them_? Almost burning down the whole library, almost the whole _ship_, if they hadn't come there just in time. Two of Nami-san's maps, which she had worked so hard on to create, were nothing else but ashes right now! And his own books, three of his books was in the same state, one of them was one he even had got from that old geezer… one of his first cooking-books. But that wasn't the worst thing of all that he had done… But again; Luffy never took it _that_ hard, when any of them got mad at him, he just apologized and smiled with his huge smile, so no one could keep angry at him for long… But this time he was different, he had been more quit the whole day, like he had been thinking on everything and nothing. But none of them didn't care about that, about his state, they where in there own thoughts, and now the kid stood here, half naked, cold, completely crushed and crying the heart out. It suddenly made Sanji feel so… mean.

"…Luffy…" the chef moved away from his seat and stepped towards the younger captain, but Luffy stepped backwards immediately, as the blond man neared him. Sanji stopped. Shit, was the kid _that _afraid of him?

Luffy looked up at him with big eyes. That nightmare… it was just a nightmare, right? Not something foreseen…right? Or…? He didn't dare to test it out. '_But Sanji would never hurt me like that… none of them ever would!_' He tried to convince himself with that, but his feet reacted differently from what his mind tried to tell them, and kept stepping backwards until he reached the wall.

Sanji sighed and ruffled his hair as he went back to his seat at the bench. He lighted his cigarette he had been holding in his hand; he hadn't realised before now that his hand was trembling like hell, and blew out the smoke after letting it dwell in his lungs for about five seconds. He surveyed his captain nearer, who was clasped up towards the wall as a scared rabbit who had just been caught in the corner by its hunter, knowing that there were no other way than the death... No freedom, just death. Luffy had that same expression as that rabbit.

"Damn it," he murmured and ruffled his hair again. They really _had _overreacted their anger towards him. He had, after all, did all what he could to stop the fire and instead self been caught in it and been pretty bad wounded by that. The bandage all over his body told about that. '_Damn it! Doesn't he understand a shit?_'The cook thought and clenched his fists. '_Couldn't he try to understand a thing just for __once__?_' A sob from his captain ribbed him out off his thoughts and he sighed heavily again. He clapped at the seat next to himself and blew out another smoke as he looked calm -as calm as he now could look like, as he still was angry… both at his captain _and_ at himself- at the teenanger in front of him, who had changed not the least in these two years they had been parted, beside the horrible large scar, there almost put Zoro's scar to shame. Sanji still wondered how the hell the kid had gotten that scar, but if the rumours had been right, it had happened back then when Luffy had tried to safe his brother. He shivered just at the thought of it. Even though they had been together for a good two months now, no one still didn't talk about what had happened to them in those two years, and Sanji was no better than the others.

"Come, sit." He said almost weakly, Luffy looked surprised up at him. "You're freezing," he continued, now looking directly into the teen's frightened eyes, but Luffy shook his head "You are shaking like hell, so don't come and tell me that you're not almost freezing your ass off. Beside, Chopper would never forgive me if you ever caught up a cold or influenza or something." Luffy didn't move away from his spot, he remembered clearly what had happened the last time Sanji had said that… up in the library… after the whole incident…

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN; ****So, this was the first chapter… a little bit weird but-**

**Zoro: *thin smile crossing his face* you have always been weird!**

**Me: …*turns away* I just pretending that I didn't hear that… but actually this should only have been a small story on a few pages… but as you all know (or the most of you) you can never plan a whole story, ne?**

**Luffy: Yep, that's true! *impossible huge smile… but still possible for him* **

**Me: Yeah… and all that I can thank you and Sanji for, why is that anyway?**

**Sanji: Oh melorine, you are so beautiful on this** **glorious day! *heart in his eye***

**Luffy: Sanji, I want meet! **

**Me: … *sweatdrops* how come it that no one will answer me…? Oh well, hope to see you all again in the next chapter. Take care! ^o^**

**Luffy: Seeeeeee 'yaaaaaaaaa! And remember to take some meet with you the next time you come!**

**Zoro: Oi!**

**Me: …Does you ever think on anything ells than meet?**

**Luffy: Oh, yeah… *thinking* MEET!**

**Sanji: That means "No"…!**

**Me: …Aha…!**


	2. Fire

**Oh, Holy Marie! I got SEVEN reviews after only TWENTY-FOUR hours? My God… *completely blushing* But I'm very glad to see that there are so many who likes the story. Thank you very****, very much for the reviews everyone, I'm really honoured. ^o^**

**Oh! And here is the disclaimer; I do not own One Piece. **

**Zoro: *sighs* No, thank God for that…!**

**Me: Aw, Zoro… Now you mean…**

**Sanji: *heart eye* Oh mellorine… I would have liked to be wrapped around your fingers and obey your every command!**

**Zoro: *claps his palm to his head* Geez, you know Cook… you just lost the last respect I have ever had for you.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* …It's the last time that I ever give him something Usopp have been "working" with.**

**Zoro: You know, next time give him something there would make him die slowly.**

**Sanji: Oi! What the hell was that you just said, huh?**

**Zoro: Ahem! *turns away from the over boiling chef* don't remember… Enjoy the story ^-^'**

**Sanji: ANSWER ME, MARIMO-HEAD!**

Whispers in the snow

**雪のささやき**

(Rewritten)

**2. Chapter**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**火**

**-Fire-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1. A state, process, or instance of combustion in which fuel or other material is ignited and combined with oxygen, giving off light, heat, and flame.

2. A burning mass of material, as on a hearth or in a furnace.

The destructive burning of a building, town, forest, etc.; conflagration.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

___**Seventeen hours earlier~~**_

The blue sea was calm and steady in the early morning of this sunny day. Sanji, the chef of this ship, stood in his kitchen and looked sadly out at the weather, while he was preparing the breakfast for the still sleeping crew. He knew that this day would be one hell of a hot day… like the day before… Damn it! Too hot or too cold was not his cup of tea. He sighed, not only because of the upcoming day, but also at the sound of the raven haired teen moaning again. Oh yeah, right, not _all_ of the crew were sleeping in there hammocks!

"Saaanjiii, I'm booored!" the younger captain whined.

"Then go out and play or nag the Moss-head!" The chef answered for the thirteenth time in a row, already feeling his nerves reaching their limits. "He's on the watch today, you know…"

"Hmmm." The bored teen sounded.

Silence…

Sanji counted quietly for himself. "One… Two… Three… Four…"

"Saaaanjiiii…!"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungryyy…!"

"Breakfast not finish yet…"

"Hmmm…"

…Silence…

"One…Two…Three…"

"Saaaanjiiii…!"

"What now…?"

I'm still hungryyy…!"

"Go catch a fish or something…"

"Hnnn… don't want to…"

"Then what do you want?"

"Food!"

"Not finished…"

"You too slow."

"That's the time it takes to prepare a meal for eight people and a bottomless captain!"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Hnnn…"

"Stop being so miserable, it's your own fault that you woke up and came here this early, you know."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"You could at least an- ?" Sanji froze as he felt someone's arms wrapping around his waist. He glanced down and met the raven haired teen's dark onyx eyes starring tiredly back up at him. "Oi, oi! What are you…?" Luffy pressed himself closer into him and leaned his head at the chef's one shoulder. "Ehm, Lu-Luffy?"

"Need a hug…!" the captain answered tiredly. Sanji looked stunned at him. He had never seen Luffy act like this ever before. Then something hit him, there was something on Luffy that was missing.

"Luffy, where's your strawhat anyway? I haven't seen you wear it this morning?" Luffy clutched harder around his waist and sighed as he spoke down in the chef's shoulder.

"Dun 'know… boushi gone…" _Oh, so that's why he was so depressed all morning. _Sanji thought.

Did you drop it somewhere?" Luffy shook his head in a no-gesture and buried his face farther into Sanji's neck.

"Just gone… can't find it…" An awkward silence rose in between them. Sanji sighed and patted him on the head.

"After breakfast, I will go out help you find it, kay?" Sanji said with a calm voice. Luffy looked surprised up at him.

"Really?"

Sanji nodded. "Really… or else I would never get you out of my kitchen ever again, ne? It's a bother enough that you just are here and trying to steal food or trying to hang on me as was I some kind of a tree, but having you here in a depressed mood is even worse!"

"Thank you, SANJII!"

_CRUNCH_

"Oi, oi..! You, Luffy! You're breaking my back…! Can't, breath…! Shit-head, let go of me or you wont -hng- get anymore meat in a whole month! I swear!" The mention of no meat made Luffy release him at once. He jumped to the site, just as Nami entered the kitchen.

"Ahh, Nami-swan! Our Goddess from the paradise in the heaven! What a wonderful pleasure to have such a beauty in my kitchen this early in the morning!" Sanji cooed and did a little swirling dance towards the table, so he could pull out a chair for the red haired navigator. Nami nodded thankfully and took a seat on the chair. "Sleept well, my princess?" he asked as he pushed her closer to the table.

"No…" answered Nami and sighed as she hit her head down in the table, so it gave a laud _Thump-_sound in the kitchen. "I haven't slept the whole night! Been working on that hopeless map the whole time!"

"Ah, Navigator-san! Are you already done with it?" Robin entered the kitchen in the same time, with a calm smile on her face. Sanji jumped up towards her and praised her almost on the same way as he did to the young navigator.

"Yes, I finally got it done," Nami said with a weak smile, as the archaeologist took a seat right beside her "It took me the whole night, and a big headache, but I finally got it done!"

"That sounds good -oh, thank you, Cook-san!" Robin took gratefully against the cop of hot coffee that the chef served her. Nami already took a big sip from her cup of Camille tea and hummed with pleasure by the taste of honey that was mixed up in it.

"Mmm, taste good, Sanji-kun," she said and gave him a warm relaxing smile; Sanji at once exploded by happiness and swirled back to his frying pans, with a long droning _Nami-swaaan_ fallowed after him.

"What 'ya been working on, Nami?" Luffy asked and jumped down to take a seat right next to her. Nami's smile went wide as she lifted her one finger in the air, right in front of his face. Luffy got all cross-eyed by looking at that finger.

"Just _one _thing: if you ever ruin it, I promise you to give you a long, painful death, understand?" Luffy just nodded, his patience where slowly slipping away. Nami just kept on smiling, and that was somehow too creepy, Luffy thought. "Good," she then said and went back to her Camille tea. After a sip or two she placed the cup down on the table and went back to look at the impatient captain; she knew all to well, that he didn't like to wait all to long for an answer, and _that_ she loved to tease him with. "I finally got _the _map finished!"

" '_The_ map'?" Luffy asked and tilted his head. "Isn't it like any other maps that you have been drawing?"

Nami shook her head and her smile went wider. "Luffy…! I finally got finished with the world's first and only map over the half of the Grand Line!"

"Really? You did? Cool!" Stars were now sparkling in his eyes. "Can I see it? Can I see it? Please? Please, can I see it?" he asked as he jumped impatiently up and down in the seat. A threatening roar came from the chef, but Luffy didn't care and just kept on jumping impatiently on the seat, until he was blasted away by a kick from the angry chef and head-landed right into the wall, next to the door there went in to the infirmary-room.

"Goddamn it, Luffy! I told you to act politely in front of Nami-san, and NOT like a screaming monkey!" Sanji roared up again and suddenly got a fist planted right in the middle in his face. "N-Nami…swaan…?"

"Remember your own words… jerk!" Nami said irritated, still with her hand planted in his face.

"H-hai… Nami-san…!" Sanji said weakly and slid down from her fist and down on to the floor. Robin giggled lightly.

"So…? Can I? Can I?" asked the raven haired captain once again, as he now sat cross-legged on the floor and with a huge hopeful smile plastered on his face.

"Oi, Luffy!" grumbled the yellow haired cook, as he touched his bruised nose with his hand. '_Auch! Sting as hell!_'He thought. "Stop nag-"

"Sure, why not!" Nami said with a proud smile.

"Huh?" Sounded the chef and looked surprised up at her, from his kneeling position on the floor.

"It's up in the library! But don't you dare touch it or ruin anything!" she yelled after the young captain as he already was heading out to the deck.

"O-keezz!" he called back in a sing-song way before he was heard jumping up the stairs heading to the library.

Sanji got up from his place on the floor and looked with disbelief after the happy captain, whom already must have forgotten everything about his hat… for a while. "You think this is okay, Nami-san?" he asked the red haired navigator. "I mean him going up there… alone?"

"There isn't much he can ruin up there," she said calmly and took a sip from her Camille tea "and besides; what can go wrong?"

"Hm," Sanji sounded "but you know; Luffy being Luffy… it can get-"

"S'okay, Sanji-kwun…" Nami interrupted him.

"Hm? 'Kwun'? Ah, my beloved Nami-swaaa-"

"Hush!" Robin said with a finger in front of her lips, and then pointed down. Sanji silenced at once as he looked down at the now sleeping beauty there was leaning towards Robins shoulder; she was already in a deep sleep. Robin let her fingers run through the soft, red hair and smiled down at her. "I think that Navigator-san have had a hard night," she said calmly. "I will take her into her bed, so you can finish breakfast, Cook-san."

"But,"

"Don't worry; I can handle this alone…"

Sanji sighed and nodded as the archaeologist helped the young navigator out of the kitchen, with her multiplying hands helping her. "Hai! Then I'll just make a plate to her for later." He then said and went back to his frying pan. Unfortunately enough with a black ill-smelling pancake still frying on it. He grumbled a little as he scraped the black pancake of, cleaned it with some butter and then went on with the next one… "I hope you're right about him, Nami-san," he mumbled to the empty room, and sighed once more. "Something's just telling me that something will go terrible wrong…!"

"Woow…!" Luffy was shocked. The map in front of him was just so… perfect! He took a seat on the chair there where standing next to the table. He surveyed the map once more and his index finger was itching to fallow all the lines there where on the paper… but then remembered what Nami had told him: Don't touch it! Right next to the big map, laid another map that Nami also had finished for not long ago. But the ink was already dried on this map and before he could think, his index finger was already following the lines on the paper._ Well, she did say that I couldn't touch 'the' map… but not 'this' map! _He thought. His finger travelled over the map as he came to think on something. This island… was the first island they had been on right after they had entered the New World… He stopped letting his fingers travel over the paper, as his eyes had caught something there was written on the paper but it was all too small to read. He looked around and just an arm length from him laid a magnifying glass. He took it and looked through it; everything got enlarged, and somehow it looked so funny when it did. He had already forgotten about the text and looked everywhere else on the map. He lifted his head and laughed.

"Cool!" he giggled. "Ha ha ha ha ha…! Oh! Waz 'at?" something was glimpsing on one of the shelves at the other side of the room… looked _so_ interesting… he laid down the magnifying glass back on the table, and jumped towards the place the object laid. He didn't know _what _it was, but there was some kind of note stuck too it as well, where there was written: _Touch it and die!_ Che heh… could only have been Sanji's work, the young captain said to himself and kept on examining the interesting shiny object. He kept on staring at it from one site and another as a weird smell suddenly started to reach his nose… it smelled like grilled food… no… not food, something else… it smelled like… something burned! He looked around and sniffed the weird air, the smell tingling his nostrils on a horrible way, and suddenly dropped the shiny object, it hit the floor and broke into two pieces. Sanji would kick his ass into the next century for that, that was for sure, but Luffy didn't care about _that_! He had enough to think about right here and now. The heat started to increase and flames started to get bigger than before… "Shit…!" was the only word he could manage to burst out with; Sanji would seriously _kill_ him for this… what on earth had he just done?

"Hmm… Weird…"

"What is it?" asked the green haired man that was getting pretty annoyed by the chef's constant walking up and down the floor in the kitchen, as the rest of the crew was already sitting at the table and stuffing themselves with the delicious pancakes… minus one goddess and one rubber-jerk.

"Normally he would come as soon as he can smell the food… but now I have been calling at him for the sixth time in a row, and he has still not arrived!"

"So? He must be sleeping somewhere."

"It's not like that he's like you, shit-head!" Sanji said irritated, as he bit harder down on his smoking cigarette. He sighed and looked towards the door again. "No, something is really wrong here… I can sense that!"

"And what do you mean about that?" Asked the green haired man, not that interested in the cook's worries… But somehow he was right, that idiot. Normally Luffy _would_ come as soon as the smell of food was drifting in the air. Then again, Luffy _had _missed breakfast a couple of times before… but then again; what had happened when that happened? Well, nothing good. He remembered the last time his idiotic captain didn't come up to breakfast; the idiot had done something stupid, what he had did back then he didn't know, but he had to save him from being cut into small pieces by the furious sea-witch, which _included_ her using _his _swords to hunt his captain down. '_So… what could he have done this time?_' The swordsman thought. Defiantly nothing good! Thinking about last time, _this_ time could perhaps be worse...

He scrambled up to his feet just in time to receive a black foot right in the middle of his face, there sent him back down in the seat, but with such a force that the chair broke and he landed head first on the floor. He was only knocked out for a few seconds, but was soon on his feet again, grabbing the collar of the chef's shirt and lifting him a few inches from the floor. "What the fucking hell was the meaning of that, you damn bloody shit-cook?" Zoro roared, shaking him so furiously that the chef almost dropped his cigarette. Sanji grabbed him by his collar as well and brought his temple to his, so they were starring into each others' eyes.

"That you should get your fucking, lazy ass out there and help me find him, shit-head!" the chef then roared back and somehow twisted himself out of his grasp and then kicked the swordsman right out on the deck. He fallowed after him and shut the door so hard after himself, that the things hanging on the wall felt down.

"They look a little tensed today," the giant cyborg said and took a bite of his last pancake. Usopp, who had sought protection under the table, dared to come up and take a seat on his chair again. Might be that he had been training a lot in the Forest of Gluttony with Heracles, might be that he had gotten 'manlier' since that time, but Sanji and Zoro still managed to scare the hell shit out of him!

Robin took a sip of her coffee and looked down at the pans and the broken pictures on the floor. "They surely are," she answered calmly. "Could you please reach me the marmalade right next to you, Longnose-kun?"

"Eh? Oh! S-sure… here!" Usopp said and gave her the marmalade.

Sanji practically looked everywhere, but no matter where he looked, there was no sign of Luffy or any of his catastrophic 'accidents'. "Where the hell could that catastrophe of a captain be?" He mumbled to himself, but then suddenly stopped. Wasn't there something about Nami-san's newest map, and a certain captain who wanted to see it? Location; The library! Library means: rare and expensive things… Rare and expensive things plus an idiotic over curries captain means: very big troubles/catastrophe or a damn huge headache… certainly enough all of it. Sanji immediately turned around and headed back to the library… of course the only place he hadn't been looking for him. "You damn shitty moss-head," he cursed under his breath "I damn sure hope that you have found him in time _before_ he does anything stupid!"

Sanji jumped up at the steps and flung the door open there leaded into the library, but as he was about to shout out the captains name, he silenced at once and dropped his jaw, when he saw what happened in front of him. '_What the…?_'

"Sanji, I can't stop it!" Luffy cried out, trying to stop the fire on the table by tossing himself over it. Sanji couldn't move away from the spot in the doorway. '_This just can't be true…_' the chef thought as he looked stunned at the red things there were dancing at the table. It took more then four seconds before he realised what actually happened in front of him and what he should do right here and now.

"Baka! Don't toss yourself over it, you'll just end up burning yourself!" the chef roared up as he ran towards the young captain and pulled him away from the fire. "Get the hell up there and fill yourself with some water to stop the fire!" He pointed up towards the step ladder and kicked him halfway up at it. Luffy scrambled clumsily up towards it and jumped towards the sink. He turned on the faucet and began drinking the water. Stopping when his body became extremely large, he walked back to the hole and jumped… but there was just _one_ little problem…

"Sanjiii, I can't get down!" The raven haired teen complied as he tried to wrestle his buddy down through the small hole.

"What the hell you mean about 'you can't get down'?" the chef roared up underneath him.

"I'm too big… and it's starting to smell weird up here too!"

"Try!"

"HNG! Can't!"

"Shit!" there was some mumbling underneath him before he felt someone grapping his feet and pulling him downward. "Damn it! You're too big!"

"I noticed _that_!"

Someone was now pushing him upwards. "Try pulling yourself up…*sniff* *sniff* what's that smell?" There was a POUP-sound and Luffy was back up in the toilet room. "Now; put your head down the hole and spit the water down at the fire!"

"Oh, now I get it!"

SPLASH!

"NOT ON ME YOU DAMN FREAKING IMMOBILE IDIOT! THE FIRE! _THE__** FIRE!**_"

"Orry, Hanji!"

"Whaaa! Luffy! Your hair is on fire!"

"Aaarrggh! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Then spit some water on it!"

SPLASH!

"LUFFY YOU DAMN FUCKING SHIT-HEAD! Upwards! UPWARDS! AND NOT DOWN IN **MY HEAD AGAIN!**"

"So sorry, Sanji…! Argh! Hurts! It hurts!" This time Luffy spit the water upwards so it landed down at his head again and put out the fire. Next he quenched the fire underneath him with the water inside him (without hitting Sanji again), but the flames had already almost surrounded them and where almost too powerful to abate. Luffy kept on refilling himself and sprout it out over the fire, as Sanji tried to save as many books from that area as possible, but it was impossible to keep it down, even for Luffy alone.

"Sanji! Get out of here!" the young captain suddenly roared up over the thunderous sound of the eating flames, and then jumped down to the burning library.

"What?" Sanji yelled back, as he didn't hear it the first time, but he didn't get to hear the second repeat of the words, as a pair of hands suddenly shot forward towards him and pushed him out of the window, as he still clutched to the handful of books he cared with him. Time went still as the glass broke and splinters flew out together with the blond as he flew out from the burning hell. Then as things stopped flying horizontal, it went vertically, down, along with the sharp glasssplints there mirrored the roaring red fire they had been blasted away from. Sanji slowly could see the deck coming closer and closer towards him, slowly, deadly. His eyes went wide, and his throat hurt like hell from wanting to scream his lungs out. Everything went silent, only his beating heart, whose rhythm went faster and faster, was to be heard. Suddenly the sound of his scream went out to the world and time suddenly went faster than before. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together.

"Damn fucking… I don't want to die now!" He begged to what ever God there may exist.

Then silence surrounded him…

Someone grabbed him, and he actually thought that it was the angel of death there had come to claim his soul from this body and from this life. But suddenly his heart started to pump again; it was beating again, and he dared to open one eye. When he saw who had grabbed him and saved his life, he actually more preferred that it would have been the angel of death.

"What the hell, Cook? Trying to kill yourself or what?" Yup, it could only have been better with that Death-angel! "And why the hell have you taken some of our books with you?"

"Books?" Sanji repeated, still shocked after the fall.

"Yeah, _**books**_, you don't know what those things are? It's kind of like those that you are holding in your arms!"

"God damn it!" Sanji started to remember again _why_ he was holding those books. "Let the fuck go of me you damn, fucking Moss head!"

"Eh? Is that the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass?"

"If you don't let go of me," Sanji started in a dangerous tone as his face started to darken "there will be one ass less to save!"

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"That Luffy is still up there!"

"So?"

"'_So_?' You damn fucking prick-head, haven't you noticed that the half of the library is on _fire_?"

"WHAT?" Zoro yelled. Sanji finally got out of the swordsman's grip and jumped towards the stairs and then further towards the library all in the time as he heard Zoro yell to everyone in the near (practically everyone on the ship heard him), that there was a fire on board.

Luffy still fought against the flames, but they kept on blazing up and getting larger and more dangerous to get near. Some of the flames went onto his hair and clothes, as it had done earlier, but he ignored it and kept on fighting against the flames, not even caring about the pain it caused. He was not letting the fire cause the end of this ship's short life. It was _his_ fault that it had started; therefore _he_ should be the one to stop it. "Man, Nami is gonna be really pissed at me this time!" he thought as he finally extinguished the flames on the table. But it had spread so much that it was only a short victory. He grabbed the pipe that he earlier had ripped out from the wall and down from the ceiling and refilled himself with the water and spitted it out over the flames. He kept on doing this, but very soon the heat and pain became stronger and eventually, too much even for him. He cried out in pain before he fell unconscious to the ground.

Running footsteps was nearing the room and he heard someone yelling at him. Zoro's and Sanji's shapes entered the room and then everything disappeared out in the darkness.

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN: ****End of chapter two! I even had to cut something out so it didn't become too long, but don't worry, the piece I cut off is waiting on you in the next chapter!**

**Zoro: ****Oi! Shit-kid! You promised me to show a better view of me in this chapter!**

**Me: Yeah, well… you **_**are**_** saving Sanji's life, right…?**

**Zoro: Te! Should that be anything good? I just saved the falling trash from heaven from the eternal fire in hell!**

**Sanji: OI! The HELL you mean about that, Moss-head?**

**Zoro: What?**

**Sanji: About what you said, Marimo!**

**Zoro: What did I say?**

**Sanji: *slowly turning red* Me being some kind of **_**trash**_**!**

**Zoro: *trying to look like he is thinking* Don't know what you are talking about, shit-cook.**

**Sanji: The hell you know what I'm talking about, Mr. Cactus!**

**Zoro: What the **_**fuck**_** did you just call me?**

**Luffy: *****grabs Zoro's one leg, so Zoro fells down on the ground* WHAAAAA! And no one ever brought any meat with 'em to meeeeeeee! **

**Zoro: The hell has that to do with attacking **_**me, **_**you damn immobile idiot of a captain? …stop crying on me, you are making my shirt wet!**

**Sanji: *sweatdrops* Oi! Rubber-head! Try take a bit control over your feelings, kay?**

**Usopp: Yeah, or else the whole ship will sink very soon!**

**Me: *sigh* well, pleeeeaaaseee! Anyone, give him some meat…? We can't stand him out much longer!**

**Luffy: *suddenly got a huge smile on his face* Yeah, and please review while you are at it, kay? **

**Zoro: Just someone: PLEASE GIVE HIM SOME DAMN FOOD, OKAY?**

**Sanji: …Wow, moss-head, you're really freaking out today, ha?**

**Me: Oh, and now when I am remembering it: ****My beloved Beta-reader Kitty, who are working on Beta-reading my other story (Dragged to the limit), are working on her own story called: Colored Green… here's the link: ****.net/s/3879393/1/Colored_Green**** you should try check her story out… it's a really great story I promise you! She is already out with chapter five, **_**despite**_** that she is at the same time are helping me with Beta-reading my story other story^^ Thank you so much for giving me a part of your time, Kitty Kat^^ **

**And thanks to all of you other, who are supporting me so much in this story… All you readers and all my friends! ^^ And a big thanks to Silvey115 as well^^ can't wait till you get finish with your own great story! **

**Take care****, everyone! And thanks for the supporting and understandings about me and my grammar… but now I can thank Cloud-Ima for Beta-reading this chapter^^ Oh my Gawd! I got so many wonderful friends now^^ thanks to you and all you others as well!**


	3. Fear? When things gets out of Control

**So… FINALLY! ****Here is: da da da da daaaaa! ****Chapter 3! Thank you, thank you everyone… and sorry for taking so long… please don't kill me!**

**Zoro: Please do… then we don't have to witness such kind of shit!**

**Me****: Aww, Zoro… why you saying that?**

**Zoro: Because you're almost making me and the shit-cook to villains! **

**Me****: …No I don't…**

**Sanji: *bites his shirt* Pernille-chwaaan… what I've done to deserve this? *sniff* *sniff* **

**Luffy: Is there any meat in this one?**

**Everyone****: LUFFY!**

**Luffy: *looks innocent* …what?**

**Me****: *sighs* So… a big thanks to one of my craziest readers and one of my best friends; Silvey115! Thanks for hanging on and for the help^^ **

**Sanji: MEI-CHWAAAN! We all love you!**

**Zoro: …speak for your self, Aho-cook!**

**Luffy: Heya Mei-Mei! Great to see you! *big smile***

**Me: … **_**'Mei-Mei'**_**?**

**Luffy: Yup! That's what I'm goanna call her… right Mei-Mei? *Bigger smile***

**Silvey115: Oh! Um sure Luffy! You're the best in the world! *hugz tight* And you too Pernille-chan! And of course I can't miss out Sanji-kun!**

**Zoro: I don't really care but what about me? huh?**

**Silvey115: *pokes tongue out* I don't care about you! You're the meanie in my story!**

**Luffy: Zoro? Meanie? T****hose words don't fit in together... **

**Silvey115: You'll see! ^^ anyways this is not mine either nor did I deserve anything from this story but please enjoy!**

**Zoro: *Ignores Mei-chan* Thanks to what ever God there may exist that she doesn't own our series: One Piece… Eiichiro Oda-sensei does! *Looks up in heaven* Thank GOD SHE DOESN'T!**

**Sanji: Oi, moss-head! Since when have you started to believe in any kind of God?**

**Zoro: *Mumble* shut the fuck up, Cook! *grumble***

**Sanji: And here is the wonderfully story from our beloved Per-**

**Zoro: Cut it out! …And read, now!**

**Me****: *looks up in heaven with spread arms* Thanks!**

Whispers in the snow

**雪のささやき**

(Rewritten)

**3. Chapter**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**恐れか。**

**-Fear?-**

**事が収拾がつかなくなる時**

**-****When things gets out of Control-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1. A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the feeling or condition of being afraid.

2. A specific instance of or propensity for such a feeling: _an abnormal fear of heights._

_3. _Concern or anxiety; solicitude: _a fear for someone's safety._

_4. _To regard with fear; be afraid of.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nine**__** hours later:**_

_The sound of the waves hitting the __sides of the ship, and the rocking lullaby was almost making him drifting away into a deep sleep again. He could feel the scratchy fabric under his hands… the soft pillow there where supporting his head. But everything was still so black… so dark!_

_Oh! His eyes where still closed, that was why…! He tried to open them, but it felt like they weight more than a ton each. The sound of the water pulled him back to the darkness. A steady beeping sound kept on nagging in the back of his mind… what was that sound? He had never heard such an irritating beeping sound before._

_He tried to make a move… __he decided to take a deep breath at first. But he couldn't move… he felt like he was trapped. His whole body seemed to be bounded by something, stopping him from moving too freely, and that made him somehow frustrated. At last he managed to open his tired eyes, only to be greeted by a sudden flash of light. He closed them again and this time opening them slowly… __adjusting them bit by bit to the sharp light. The brightness finally dimmed and he could make out the shapes of what it was he was staring at._

_H__e laid there on his back, staring up in the wooden ceiling. There was another sound as well… a scratching sound. He tried to turn his head to take a look though the movement hurt like hell, but he didn't care… he wanted to see! A blurry shape of something brown, blue and pink, was sitting on a stall and seemed to be working on something. But Luffy couldn't make out what it was the thing was, nor what the thing were doing. He blinked several times before he could make out what the brown, blue and pink ball-looking shape was._

"_Ch-Chopper?" The black haired boy mumbled with a cracked voice… his throat hurt, and felt dry as sand-paper._

_The little brown, furry doctor stopped scratching down words on his clip-board and twisted one ear, like he was waiting on to hear it again._

_Luffy __lifted his right hand slowly up, wincing when he realised his arm was bandaged and he was having quite a hard time moving. About to groan in response to his new found fact, he immediately bit his lips, trying not to have Chopper to realise that he was in too much of a pain… too late. The shape of Chopper dropped his clip-board on the floor and jumped off his chair… making his way to him._

"L-luffy? Can you hear me?" _his voice was shaking... why was it shaking so much?_ "Can you hear me, Luffy? If you can hear me, squeeze my hove!"

_Squeeze his hove? Oh! __He had dropped his hand again… didn't Chopper see him reaching it out for him?_

"Luffy, pleeeaasee! If you can hear me, please squeeze my hove!"

_Squeeze… Squeeze hove… sure. Come on hand… squeeze hove… squeeze…!_

"The _hell_ you mean about it's all _my_ fault, Moss-head?"

"I mean what I said, Shit-cook! It's _all your _damn_ fucking_ fault!"

"Guys, guys! Easy now, o-okay?" Usopp tried to say calmly but failed miserably when he stuttered, and having the big body of Franky _behind_ him instead of in front of him, protecting him from these two maniacs there was supposed to be two of his crewmembers, wasn't making his life any easier. But at least it was the shipwright who tried to split the two shipmates from ripping the head off each other, since he really wasn't too fond of having a bruised face or something of a sort. But that did just make them more angrily at each other… Had everyone around them all forgot about it?

"It's not my fucking fault for what happened back then, you shitty marimo!" Sneered Sanji "Where the hell where _you_, Shit-head? I didn't see your ugly face around when we needed you!"

"Oi!" the shipwright tried to break up the two of them. "Stop it already, will 'ya? Before anyone will loose a head… or something else!" But none of them cared to answer him anymore. Not that they did in the first place either.

"You just so fucking mad about because you couldn't sense the danger in the air!" The chef spitted out at the furious green haired swordsman "Your damn son of a fucking bitch!"

"Sanji!" Nami shouted with a warning tone, but the yellow haired chef didn't hear her at all… for the freaking first time ever!

"It's thanks to you that he… that it almost… because of _you_ and your _fucking_ sense of direction, you damn miss born demon!"

Zoro's eye widened and even before anyone could make a blink, the swordsman had already twisted himself out of the blue-haired cyborgs humongous hands and now stood face to face with the surprised cook. Sanji didn't even blink twice before the over furious swordsman had planted his hands on his face and smashed it into the wall a few feet behind himself.

Nami screamed in horror while the others only stood shocked and stared with terrified eyes as Zoro didn't do it just once, not even twice, but four, five and six times full powered smashed the chef's head into the wooden wall, before he pulled the cooks head away… which was now all covered in blood. Sanji gasped for air as he got shoved face to face with his opponent. His sight was getting blurred and the urge to pass out overwhelmed him more than ever. The shit-head had taken him by surprise!

"Listen, _Cook_," Zoro spat back at him and with a dangerous tone in his voice. "Don't you ever _dare _say that _ever _again! You fucking hear me, _Cook_?" It was more a statement than a question. But Sanji just pulled on a thin smile across his face and started to chuckle.

"Waz wrong, shit-head? Don't have the guts to finish it of? Hah? _Demon_-child?" Sanji literally spat at him. What the fuck was he saying, _finish it of?_ Did he really care _that_ less about his own life? Well, why the fuck should he care… it was the marimo's own fault that he almost got burned alive… but it was _his_ own fault that his captain now was -_Shit_! He felt really dizzy right now! If only that darkness just soon would come and overwhelm him, taking away all that fucking pain in his head… _if_ he still had one!

Sanji stared with his almost lifeless eyes, hair shuffled, giving a glimps of the eye there once had been visible, and now was half hidden, into Zoro's one dark eye, before he could feel the man's nails digging into the flesh there was covering his skull, and then got lifted away… to the few final blows… _fucking crap-life…_!

"STOP IT!" Zoro froze as he woke up to Nami's hysterical scream. He tried to make a move, but he couldn't even move a muscle. He blinked a couple of times before he realised that Robin's multiplies hands was keeping him from make a move. He looked up and stared directly into the sharpshooter who was aiming his weapon directly to his face… under his chin he could feel the cold blade from Brook's thin sword and right behind him he suddenly could sense Nami's clima-tact starting to loading up with electricity.

"Make _one _move, and I swear, Zoro, that I'll damn hell will use this one without any hesitations!" Nami said and showed him the clima-tact, so he could see that it was full uploaded by now.

Zoro's gaze wandered down along his one arm where Franky's enormous hand was holding him from making the final moves… His eye widened as he now saw the chef's bloody face… what the fuck had he done? Sanji looked more dead than alive! Zoro started to tremble all over his body, even his fucking hand started to shaking like mad. He opened his hand and let go of the chef's head… Sanji landed on his knees with a loud _THONK_-sound filling the hollow kitchen and just managed to stop himself from slumping down on the unforgiving floor and worsening his current condition.

Sanji stared blankly down at the floor, blood dripping down from his head, creating a little pool of red liquid underneath him. He felt bad… really fucking badly inside of his head! His whole brain felt like it all soon would explode and leave nothing but a bigger pool like the one underneath him. A white noise started to fill his ears, leaving all the other sounds around him unheard. A sickening feeling suddenly cut its way through his brain… he started to tremble through his whole body as well, the sweet feeling of darkness surrounding him the moment he would pass out, was now more welcome than ever before.

The white noise started to fade again and he could now hear the singing voice of a beautiful angel calling for him. He fought to lift his head up towards this wonderful voice he heard, and was greeted by Nami's beautiful face looking at him.

"…ji… anji…" Sanji blinked a couple of times and bowed his head. Shit! He was about to pass out any time soon. "…Sanji…?" he now heard the red haired navigators shaking voice. Sorrow overwhelming her as he didn't answer her. "Sanji…? C-can you hear me? Sanji, p-please… answer me…"

_N-Nami…swan…! _His hand suddenly slipped, but before he landed head first down at the floor, someone grabbed him and he felt someone hold around him. He looked up and smiled by the sight. "Nami…san…" he said with a soft voice. "S' okay… I'm fine, Nami-san, just a little tired… and dizzy." He tried to help himself up, but was hold back by the young navigator, who stubbornly held his arm tightly into her chest.

"Stay down, your idiot," she tried to say with a firm voice, though failing miserably "Or it'll just get worse! And try stay awake a little bit more till Chopper shows up, understand?"

"Ha-Hai, Nami-swan…" he sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere further if he dared to start arguing with her. Nami hugged him, her arms tightening around him before she sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She changed her soft eyes and covered up with dark, cold eyes when she opened them again and turned around to glare at Zoro. The swordsman didn't move from his spot, even though the others had moved away from him.

"Zoro!" The mention of his name sounded cold and empty for any feelings. Zoro slowly turned his gaze towards her, but the look in her eyes, that disappointment, that hate there glowed in them, even scared the hell shit out of _him_. He just starred back at her, trying to do anything to hide his shock and fear. There where a moment of silence before Nami spoke again. "What do you think, what Luffy would have thought or said, if he ever had witnessed… _this_?" Zoro's eye widened by the thought, but didn't say anything. Nami's eyes where starting to well up with tears. "What would you think, he would have said… if he had seen his _first mate_ do…_this_?"

"Nami-san… S'okay…" Sanji whispered, trying to calm her down. "It was my own fault that it-"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Zoro?" she interrupted the young chef, who suddenly looked wide eyed up at her as a tear landed down on his cheek.

"…Nami-san…?"

"You're supposed to be the first mate! The one who is next after the _captain_! The one who is responsible for this crew… did you ever know that?" Zoro's bandaged fist tightened inside the sling there hang around his neck. He winced at the action as his wounded hand and arm hurt like hell, but he didn't care nor did he show anything to the others. "You're not supposed to attack your own crewmember," she continued a bit calmer this time, "and not even wanting to try _killing_ them…!"

"I didn't want to…" Zoro trailed off and sighed as he turned around to leave the galley. "…what ever…!" he said with a crumbly voice, he opened the door that lead out to the deck and slammed it shut.

The others remained silent, staring at the door, as another door suddenly flew open and the breathless little doctor ran in, yelling in a cheering voice: "He's up! He's up! Luffy has woken up again! Ehm… what happen- ARRGH! Sanji! What happened to you?" Chopper ran around in circles and yelled up about needing a doctor, until he remembered again that _he_ was the doctor, and ran over to make an examination on him. Nami told him what just had happened before he came in, as he looked at the wounds and open gashes on the blonds' head. Chopper frowned when he saw the biggest gash right under his hairline. This didn't look all too well, he had to get Sanji into the infirmary, and that was now, before he would loose unconsciousness!

"But you say that Luffy have woken up again?" Sanji asked and winced as Chopper touched the gash on his temple. His head was still throbbing like mad; it felt like ten blacksmith was hammering down onto his brain with their huge burning hammers. And then there was this irritating white noise there had woken up again together with the dizziness. Chopper just nodded and sighed.

"Uhm… he's going to be fine…" the little reindeer answered, but slowly trailed off to a sadder mood.

"….But?" Sanji asked and suddenly grabbed to his head. '_Shit it hurts!_' He thought, screaming in his mind. When he pulled his hand away, it was full with his own blood. '_Double shit!_'

Chopper didn't move his eyes away from him as he turned into his Heavy-point and started to lift him slowly up into his arms. "As long as he stays in bed so he can rest out, then he'll be okay… it was some pretty bad burning injuries he had got back then…"

"Thank God…" sighed Sanji in relief as he leaned his head into Chopper's furry chest and smiled back up at the now tall doctor. "Don't worry, Chopper, he'll be fine in no time!"

"Yosh! That's how our captain is!" Usopp backed up cheerfully, and putted on a big wide smile as well. Chopper's big smile returned back on his lips as he nodded again.

"Uhm! I know!" he then said and went back to the infirmary with a now drowsing chef in his arms. He had to hurry up… before he loosed _too_ much of blood!

Luffy glanced around at all the shelves and saw all of them filled up with some sort of medicine and other stuffs he didn't knew what was. Chopper was gone now and even though the young doctor stated that he absolutely has to stay in bed, Luffy found this to be too boring and decided to not listening to the young doctor's words, and instead ripped off those tubes and other things that were attached to his chest and wrist. After taking them all off a long howling tone filled the infirmary. He took a last glance to the direction where he last had seen Chopper, but the door was shut and since there were no sign of even anyone going near any of the doors, there leaded in to the infirmary, taking the chance, the raven haired teen gradually sat up, wincing ever so slightly in the process. Finally getting out of the bed, he slowly dragged himself towards the door, leading out to the deck. Man, this was even harder than what he first had thought!

Once out on the deck, he saw the familiar swordsman standing at the railing. When he woke up the first thing he knew of, was to find either Zoro or Sanji. He was about to call at him with his always so cheerful voice, but hesitated in the doorway… what should he say right now to them? Would they just shrug it off like normally or would they get angry at him? He looked at the green haired swordsman a bit longer and now saw that his right arm was hinging in a sling… how could Zoro get hurt like that? Zoro never got hurt like that, not what he knew of. He stood there a little bit longer, thinking on what to do… Either way, Luffy was going to take the risk and walked up to him, calling to him like nothing was wrong.

Zoro stared out in the air, not focussing his eye on anything special. His thoughts where racing around inside his head like a mad: Why the _hell_ had he done that? They where often up in a fight with each other, but never like that… And he never, _ever,_ did lose his temper like that! His nails dig further into the wood on the railing. '_Fucking Shit!_'Zoro thought. '_What the hell is wrong with me?_'"Shit!" He said out loud and hammered his hand down on the railing. '_Why the fucking hell am I loosing control over myself like that?_' After a little while he sighed deeply and looked down on his wounded arm. He grabbed it with his other hand and squeezed it slightly, which caused him to wince a little. Damn it! He had been too slow, back then…

_**~flashback~**_

"_It's impossible to get in there!"_ _Sanji called over the roaring sound of the fire and just managed to jump aside as a flame wanted him for breakfast. "It's useless! We'll just end up getting burned alive, if we dare to go into that! We have to get the water at first!"_

"_There's no time for that!" Zoro called back as he was looking through the flames, searching for a certain idiotic rubber-captain. "Luffy is still in there! And if we don't get him out, he'll be burned alive!"_

"_You're to no use if you get yourself killed!"_

_Zoro glared at him and then threw his swords over to him. Sanji grabbed them in time and looked shocked down at the swords and then up to the green haired swordsman. "He's my captain and I have promised to protect him. I cannot live with the thought about that I never had tried to save him… then rather die in the prosess, as I try to!" with that he found an opening and jumped into the flames. Sanji called with his full lungs at him, but only the wild flames answered him back._

"_Shitty swordsman!" he yelled out to no one in particular and then disappeared out through the door, out to get help and water!_

_**~end of flashback~**_

Zoro dropped his head down in his arms, there laid on the railing, and sighed deeply. His nails started to dig down into his arm, down in the flesh, so the new wound slowly started to bleed through the bandage. But he didn't care about the pain at all.

_**~flashback~**_

_The heat started to get on his nerve__s and the poisonous smoke tried to make its way down his lungs. Zoro coughed a couple of times before he finally found what he was searching for… right there at the middle of the floor, surrounded by the wild flames._

"_Luffy!" he called, but did not get any response from the young captain. "Shit! OI! LUFFY! Can you hear me?" he called once again as he made his way through the flames, but he still didn't get any response. He kneeled down at the younger teen's side and was about to shake him a little, when he saw the red blooded and black burned flesh. He bit his lower lip and cursed under his breath, as he carefully tried to get his hands underneath the young captain without hurting him too much. He lifted him up in bridal-style and was about to turn around to get out, as he froze. "Where the hell is the exit?" He glared around, but everything was painted in red flames and black smoke, there once again found its way down into his lungs. Zoro coughed again and held Luffy closer into his chest. "Fucking Cook! Where the hell is he with that damned shitty water?"_

_Finally he found an opening between the flames and jumped that way, but as he got through it, he found himself standing at the crushed window, where the black smock and red flames where searching out at. The idea of jumping out the window got destroyed at once as he heard a creaking sound above his head and before he knew of it, the wooden beams, there once supported the library's ceiling, broke and headed down towards them. Zoro made a move to jump away, but his foot got caught by something he couldn't see __clearly, and thus, he fell down on the floor… Luffy's body rolled a bit away from him. He stretched his arm out towards him, screaming his name, and then everything went black._

_**~end flashback~**_

He didn't remember _how _he ever got out, and he didn't remember _how_ he could carry Luffy with him out, without hurting him too much, and with a broken, burned arm. He still cursed at that damn, fucking cook for taking too long to get that water and for the others to come up and help. Lucky enough the most of the books and other stuff where saved, thanks to… well… thanks to that blond haired cook. He had to admit that if he hadn't thrown those things out through the window, nothing would have been left by now.

He felt eyes watching him now from his left and heard unsteady running steps nearing him. From the corner of his eye he caught something black, red and white coming closer… he should have been glad that he was up… he should have been happy for he was breathing again… he should have been delightful to ever could see his smile again and hear the cheerful voice mention his name again, but he wasn't.

"Zooorooo! Ooooii! Zorooo…!" he called with a cheerful tone. "There you are. What are you doing? Haah? Ne, Zoro… what happened to your arm? You've been up in some kind of fight? Aww, why wasn't I awake to be there? I wanted to fight too!"

"Shut up …" the swordsman said coldly.

"W-what..?" Luffy panted quietly, surprised, and slowed down a bit; that short distance he had tried to run almost took the breath out of him. Zoro murmured something else that was inaudible for Luffy to hear, due to his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He could feel that something wasn't right; as soon as his firstmate could see him, he felt a cold chill running down his spine. Luffy dared to take another step towards him, reaching his one hand out for him. "Z-zoro…?" he asked with concern.

"I said: Go away!" he pushed himself away from the railing and went over to sit down at the mast, one hand behind his head as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Hoping on that he soon would leave him alone again… but Luffy remained on the same spot, staring at him, what annoyed him endless. Why the fuck wouldn't he leave? Just leave him alone… just for now? Those eyes… those fucking sadly and innocent eyes kept staring at him, like a concerned puppy who didn't know what it had done wrong.

The atmosphere in between the two of them where starting to feel thicker and somehow colder. Even though the sun still shone warmly above, the cold hit him right into his bones… a shiver ran through Luffy's body and he slung his arms around himself to keep himself warm. The air stung in his lungs as he tried to keep a bubbling feeling of sorrow from coming out… he hadn't felt this feeling since the fight against Usopp, back at Water 7, since the split up, since he lost his older brother.

No, wait! What was that right now? This wasn't right! He shouldn't be feeling like that, like this. What was it there was tricking his mind to have these sudden sad feelings? What was tricking Zoro to seem so… mad…? Was it because of the fire back then? Of course it was! How could he be so stupid to forget about that?

"Zo-" Luffy started but got interrupted at once by one open, cold eye there felt like staring right through him.

"I thought I told you to _go_ _away_?" Zoro said coldly, but Luffy still didn't move an inch. The swordsman sighed irritably and smacked his healthy hand down onto the floor. "Fucking hell, Luffy? Didn't you get me? Just. _Fucking_. Leave. Me_. Alone!_"

Luffy bend his head down and bit his lower lip. Feelings fought to take control of him, and it annoyed him to no end. Sighing, he tried to get eye contact with him, but Zoro kept staring away from his eyes, and instead directly into his soul. He was mad. He was really mad '_No wonder that he is._'

"Zoro, I'm sorry…" Luffy said with a timid tone and ducked his head low, his right hand now grasping the cloth near the area of his heart.

"Saying that won't cut it you know," there was no anger in Zoro's tone any longer… only pure disappointment.

Luffy shot his head up and raised his voice "Please listen to me! I really _did_ try to help!" he said, hoping to cover up the sadness in his voice as well. '_Stop sounding so weak! Stop sounding so weak!_'

"Stop bitching around here! Get your fucking ass outta here!" Zoro now sat straight up and glared at him with a demon like eye. "Get the fucking point of what I'm saying?"

"Believe me! I was trying to help!" The teen said stubbornly, cursing as his voice betrayed him and started to crackle just a little.

Zoro stood up abruptly and marched towards Luffy.

Deep inside Luffy where hoping for that Zoro was going to give him a slap on the shoulder, ruffle his hair teasing and telling him that nobody would be cross at him any longer… but he knew for sure that it wouldn't happen, defiantly not now as he literally could feel a deep dangerous aura surrounding the swordsman.

Without a warning, Zoro slapped Luffy right across the face, enough force to have him flying to the railing and hitting hard onto the hard, steel like, wood… nearly tipping over to fall into the sea. Zoro grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up so they where staring into each others eyes.

"Damn it, Luffy! Don't you understand a fucking thing?" Zoro hissed through gritted teeth. But Luffy kept staring dumbfounded at him, what annoyed the swordsman to no end. He let go of his collar again, so the young captain fell to the wooden floor with a high _thump_, and turned around to walk away.

"Zoro, wait…!" Luffy pleaded him and walked after him, but was only greeted by a swinging arm that hit him right in the chest with such a force, that he this time hit the railing, and fell over board, no chance to grab in anything at all.

Zoro kept walking away, letting his anger and sorrow blind him from any good senses, and ignored the scream of his name from his captain.

Usopp, just in that time dared to show up out on the deck. His eyes widened as he saw Luffy fall over the edge of the railing and Zoro who where just walking away from the place. "O-Oi! Z-zo-zoro!" he finally screamed up as the sound of something breaking through the seas surface was heard. Zoro didn't hear him at first, but as Usopp kept calling at him, higher this time, and pointed bewildered towards an empty railing, Zoro now knew what had happened. _Shit!_ What the hell had he done this time?

A loud splash was heard as Luffy got swallowed by the ocean. Once in, the young captain's chest started to burn. Being a hammer he already couldn't swim but with his injuries, it wasn't making his life any easier. The pressure got harder; the surrounding water became darker as well. Above him he caught a glimpse of the now darkening sky. He couldn't hold his breath much longer. A ringing noise filled his ears, the deeper he where sinking, the louder it became, then suddenly it disappeared… with his last breath escaping his mouth. Bubbles surrounded him as darkness overtook him… the last thing he saw was a black shade, with something white and green on it moving fast towards him. Then he didn't remember anything more.

Zoro's lungs stung, wanting some air. Everything had gotten dark down here. He was getting nauseous as the stinging salty water had soaked through his bandages and into the open wounds on his left arm…. more so as he forced his arm to move in the water, helping to push his body forward. He looked around, bewildered, but still searched everywhere with calmness. Damn it! Why did he run after him again? He could just have leaved him alone as he asked him to… no… why the fuck did _he_ hit him in the first place? He quickly went up to the surface for air and dived again.

Minutes passed and Zoro slowly started to panic… Damn it! If he didn't soon would find him, Luffy would no longer be alive! Or for that sake, he himself wouldn't be alive! His arm started to cramp, his lungs once again screaming for air, but this time he didn't listened to his bodies begging's. Finally, not far away from him his eyes caught a glimpse of something red and white. He forced his exhausted body to dive deeper and shut off to listen to his own screams of pain wanting to break out through his mouth. He grabbed the unconscious young captain and hurried back up to the surface, where he was smacked by a large wave that immediately pushed them back down underneath the surface, even before he ever managed to breathe in some air. Zoro immediately swam back up and swallowed a big mouthful of air, coughing some water out of his lungs, before a new wave pushed them back again underneath the surface. Zoro shortly tried to swim back up, but as he tried to make a move his left arm gave up and released its grip on Luffy's body. He grabbed him just in time with his other hand and pulled him closer against him. '_Shit!_'Zoro thought. '_I have to get back up! He needs air! Air… air…!_'He wrapped his legs around the younger boy's skinny body, letting them both sink deeper down into the ocean, and then grabbed the back of his black hair so he was facing him. He looked at him for a second before he pressed his lips against the young captain's own cold lips. He forced his tongue in between his lips and blew in the air that he had been holding on, into the raven haired teen's lungs, until he didn't have more for himself and closed his mouth with his free hand. He grabbed around the skinny body, released his own legs from him and swam back up to the surface, using only his legs to push them upwards.

Zoro gasped for air as soon as his head came over the surface once again and pulled Luffy close into him. "Come on, Luffy!" he coughed and spat, trying to make a move to shake him a little. "_Breath_! Breath for God sake!" But Luffy gave him no response. Zoro looked around with panic clearly on his face; Shit… the ship where no longer in sight! A new wave caught him off guard and pressed them both underneath the water again… this time deeper than before. Zoro did the same as before, without thinking twice about his actions, and pressed his lips against the others and forced his tongue into his mouth, so he once again could blow in some new air into his lungs… still no response. He blew in the last air and was about to head back up to the surface as a pair of hands grabbed his cheeks, turned his head the other direction and suddenly his lips got pressed against the owners own cold lips. Zoro stared with surprise into Luffy's onyx dark eyes and tried to part away, but even that Luffy was so weak under water; he kept his hands on his cheeks, strong enough to hold it still, and his lips on his and blew back in some of his air into Zoro's lungs. '_Lu-luffy? Stop it! Stop it God damned! STOP IT!_'Finally Luffy parted away and smiled at him, not with that normally goofy smile, no… but with a serious calm and honestly smile. Suddenly a thought hit him: Luffy didn't care to loose his own life, if just he could safe his own nakama's life… Shit!

Zoro wrapped his arm around Luffy's body once again but tighter and hurried back up to the surface, before Luffy would be locked away in the darkness for eternity.

"_Can you see them yet?"_

"No, not yet…! Damn! It's too dark to see clearly down here!" Franky cursed as he searched around the area where they had last seen them. The Shark Submerge III was one of his favourite inventions and one of the best and fastest submarines ever!

"_Huh- But they must be somewhere around there!" _Nami's voice said half irritated and half worried through the loud speaker. _"What about turning on the light?"_

"You don't think that I thought 'bout 'at?" The cyborg grumbled back irritated and looked out through the large window again. Nami mumbled something unviable through the loud speaker, but the cyborg pretended like nothing was said. "Oi! Afro-bro! You've seen something?" He turned around to face the afro skeleton since he didn't get any response. "Oi! You hear me?"

Brook broke his gaze away from the sight of the underwater world outside the window and looked at the cyborg with a smile. "I never seen anything so beautiful before in my life… even when I'm dead! Yohohohoho-!"

"OI! Stop lazing and keep your eyeholes out after sword-bro and strawhat-bro!" Franky said irritated and mumbled something as he faced the front window again. Suddenly he froze as his eyes caught something out in the dark and he immediately turned the submarine that way so the spotlight was hitting the object. "What the…?"

"Did you find anything?" Brook asked calmly, but he didn't get any answers… but he didn't need one either. The skeleton stared with horror when he saw what kind of 'object' the spotlight had hit and dropped his jaw. "Is it… who I think it is?" he dared to ask. Franky nodded but didn't say anything. Out in the spotlight where two figures… one man and one teenager, the one holding the other in his one arm and with his legs wrapped around the smaller frame.

"_Franky? __Brook? You there?"_ Sounded Nami's worried voice in the loud speaker. _"FRANKY? BROOK? Answer me God damn it!"_

Zoro slowly opened his eyes as he sensed someone nearing them and where greeted by a blinding light directly to his face, but he didn't do anything to shelter it from his eye. He stared tiredly at it and slowly turned his gaze down at Luffy's little frame there no longer where moving in his arms.

Franky looked with awe as he saw the green haired man staring back at him. His one eye where empty and cold to look into, like when you're staring into a dying persons eyes. Then he looked away and down at the 'sleeping' captain. He grabbed his chin and pressed his lips towards the others... air bubbles where forming around them. Short time after he pulled away and his head fell tiredly down at the captains one shoulder.

"What is he doing?" the skeleton asked shocked.

The cyborg immediately woke up from his trauma as he heard the words from Brook, and hurried to find the joystick to stir the mechanic arms of the Shark Submerge over to grab them both, before they sank any deeper down in the ocean. Then he started to locate up to the surface again.

"You think they'll make it?" Brook asked this time, almost in a whisper… but Franky didn't answer back.

"Oi! Nee-chan! We got them!"

"_You do? Good!__ Bring them back up!" _Nami said relieved and then her voice turned away from the microphone; it sounded like that she was telling the others about their 'catch'… everyone behind her cheered happily. Franky came with a deep sigh and dried his temple with his backside of his hand.

"… Oi… Nee-chan!"

"_Hm? What is__ it, Franky?"_ Nami questioned happily.

"Get Doc-bro down in the Soldier dock system at once…!"

"…"

"_Franky, what happened?" _Silence appeared on the other side.

Franky sighed again. "They're 'sleeping'…!"

Silence filled the whole ship; no one was talking to anyone at all. When Zoro woke up, no one talked to him neither… not even that shitty cook he had shared the infirmary with earlier, didn't even bothered himself to insult him as he saw him standing at the stew. He walked out of the kitchen, ignoring everyone's gazes at him as he passed them. The silence around him hung heavily in the air as a pest; trying to breathe it in could almost be deadly. He hurried out from the kitchen, away from everyone else; their staring presence felt almost claustrophobic.

Out on the deck he saw the blue haired cyborg who was standing at the railing, staring out in the blue ocean… the sea had now become steady and almost mirror clear to look at. He moved slowly towards him, clutching his hand into a fist… his other hand lying lifeless in the sling. Franky felt his presence when he was about ten feet away and turned around to face him… smiling calmly when he saw him. "Oi! Sword-bro!" he called cheerfully and pushed his sunglasses upwards with his thump so his eyes where now visible. "You okay?" Zoro just nodded and placed himself beside him and shared the same view as the cyborg, who had turned his gaze towards the sea once again. They didn't speake for a long time, just shared this relieving silence together.

The sea… the silence… somehow Franky's presence finally gave him the chance to relax and think over things. He didn't remember much of what had happened, the last thing he remembered was that he jumped in the sea… searching for Luffy. Then… he saw him, wrapped his arms around him and tried to get back up to the surface… the constantly pushing waves… Luffy not breathing… trying to give him air… g-give him air….? Oh shit! Had he literally _kissed _the idiotic captain? KISSED_… _HIM? THE IDIOT? No...! Nononononono! He didn't _kiss _him; he was just trying to _give _him some _air_… right? Of course that was right! But those lips… that mouth, when he tried to…! Zoro groaned irritated and dumped his head hard down onto the railing… the loud _GONK_-sound startled Franky so much that he almost jumped overboard from shock.

"Oi! Bro… you sure you're okay?" he asked a little worried but got nothing else but a deeply sigh in answer. "…Zoro?" he asked again, daring to take a step closer towards him, but didn't dare to lay a hand on his shoulder as a comfort… never knew if he suddenly would turn around and chop it off! Even that that would have been a thought, because, of course Zoro wouldn't do that… right?

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Zoro finally answered with another sigh and with another groan of irritations. "I'm just…" _Oh God…!_ Zoro thought, horror suddenly started to light out through his eyes, as he stared with terrified expression at the blue haired cyborg, who only looked with concern back down at him. _He didn't… or did he? He was down there… the blinding light… It was him, right? Did he see… did he see me… doing… that? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Fucking shit in HELL!_

A twisted and an embarrassing silence surrounded them for a long time, before Franky spoke up with a smirk growing on his lips.

"Yo Sword-Bro…" he started… the smirk was getting too big for Zoro's liking. The young man looked with worry up at him.

"W-what's up?" he tried to say calmly. How big could that smirk even become? It wasn't far away from getting as large as one of Luffy's loony smiles.

"How was the kiss down there?"

"…" Zoro stared wide eyed at him, feeling all the blood in his entire body leaving him… his face became almost as pale as a sheet and he felt like he soon would pass out.'_…Shit!_'

Sanji stared into the space, clearly unfocused, while he with mechanically movements stirred the boiling soup… his thoughts was far away from the place he was at right now.

"…Sanji-kun?" Nami asked in a worried tone. Sanji snapped out of his thoughts -what ever thoughts he where thinking, he didn't remember about it now- and looked sleepy up to the red haired navigator.

"Huh…? Yes, Nami-san?"

"Your soup is boiling over." She pointed down at it. First he didn't get her and just followed her fingers pointing direction, and then his visible eye shot wide open as he now saw the mess he was making and turned off the fire underneath it.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath and moved the pot over to the sink, cursing more as he spilt some of it down on the table and on his own hand. He turned on the faucet and let the water cooling his reddening skin. Nami stood a bit behind him and stared at the young chef, still with the worried expression on her face.

"Sanji-kun…? You're sure that you are okay?"

"It was just a little burn, my dearest Nami-swan!" he said with a calm smile on his lips.

"No. It wasn't what I meant. Sanji, you where close to the brink to pass out just a few hours ago… It's not good for you to run around like that with such a-"

"Nami-san," Sanji interrupted her. She looked surprised up at him. "I am really fine, I promise you." He looked down on his red hand and after a little while he turned off the faucet and dried his hand carefully, still staring down at it as he spoke once again. "Besides, Chopper said that there where nothing to worry about…so… its fine, really…"

"_Really_?" she asked sceptical with a lifted brow and her arms crossing over each other. Sanji looked up at her again. "Then why do you keep staring out in the blue air like an idiot?"

"I… was just thinking, Nami-san."

"About what?"

"I… don't really remember…" he answered honestly and sighed.

Nami shook her head, but then tried to give him a supporting smile. "Go in and get some sleep, Sanji. A lot of things have happened today and I don't think that Chopper would appreciate to see you out here and cooking, ne?"

"But, Na-"

"No but's!" interrupted Nami stubbornly with a lifted finger. "Now, go in and get some sleep!"

"Hai, Nami-swan…" Sanji sighed defeated and walked back in to the infirmary, where he was supposed to be, and sat down on his bed… now staring down on the wooden floor. Thoughts ran through his mind like an endless stream, so much that it almost caused him a headache. He sighed once more and lay back on the bed. So many things had happened today, yes, so much that it almost felt stupid; the fire, Luffy's close to dead experience, the fight with the fucking moss-head, the 'fight' there had been between the marimo and the stupid captain who wouldn't stay in bed when Chopper had told him to stay, and then when the fight had ended, the fucking shit-head had 'pushed' Luffy over board, where they both almost drowned… the moss-head closer to it than the damned rubber-captain.

He closed his eyes with his arms behind his neck, trying to get some sleep. It was actually nice to be alone for yourself and with no other people around you. He and the moss-head had shared the infirmary with each other, since the both of them now were in a more bad state than the rubber-captain… Luffy where put on an observation down in the men's quarters, where both Chopper and Brook where keeping an eye at him. Okay, Chopper where only down there the half of the time, since he also had to take a look on his other 'patients'. But what he could understand is that he was told, Luffy were out of danger, thanks to Zoro –what ever that meant- and were now only sleeping.

"_Yo Sword-Bro…"_ He now suddenly heard the cyborg call.

Sanji cursed under his breath. "Damn it, Franky! You're too noisy!" he spoke out to the ceiling, knowing that he never would hear him. He clenched his eyes completely shut and turned his head away from the 'yelling'.

"_W-what's up?"_ he now heard the shit-head answer back… honestly, if they both wouldn't soon shut their fucking mouths, he was _so_ going out to kick their sorry ass'.

"_How was the kiss down there?"_ Sanji's eyes shot open and he fell out of the bed from surprise.

"K-kiss?" Sanji gasped, stunned, and looked shocked at the door where the voices came from. "What the hell?" Was _he _going insane and was starting to hear things, or was the _crew _starting to go insane? No, wait, they _where _all (except the ladies) insane! He scrambled over to the door and pressed his one ear to it so he could hear it all better. He _must _have heard wrong. He _must _have heard wrong. He _must _have heard wrong! He kept on telling himself that and cursed, unable to hear everything of what they said out there.

"Fucking shit-head, speak at least a bit louder…!" he mumbled for himself.

"…_don't fucking tell it to anyone! Promise!"_

'_What the hell, marimo?_'Sanji yelled inside of his head, couldn't even believe what he was hearing.

"_Naa! I understand!" _Franky's voice now sounded with a couple of laugh afterwards. _"Wouldn't be any good if anyone heard about it… could mistake some things!"_

"What the hell is there to misunderstand about it?" Sanji now said with a higher voice and clasped his hands over his mouth as he found out that he had been speaking that out loud. There was silent out side on the deck for a very long moment now, before Franky finally spoke up again, but not high enough for Sanji to hear. Sanji leaned back up against the door and frowned. "Shitty perverted bastard," he said to himself "taking advantage of him when he's in such a weak state!"

"_You should go in and get some sleep!"_ He now heard Franky say. Sanji froze.

"_Uhm!"_ Zoro sounded, and he heard as the heavy footsteps from the swordsman's boots turned around and got fainter to hear. '_Good!_' Sanji thought. '_Don't want him in here now!_'

"_Oi Sword-bro!"_ '_Shit!_'

"_Oi what?" _Zoro asked irritated.

"_Not that way…"_

"Franky, shut the fuck up!" hissed Sanji through his gritted teeth. "Let the perverted bastard sleep wherever he want to… So I can sleep in peace without worrying about getting involved in one of his perverted thoughts… or needs!"

"_That way!"_ he now heard him say.

'_Damn you, Franky!_'

"_I'm fine, thanks!"_

"Good!"Sanji said to himself.

"_Sorry, Doctor's orders!"_

"Shit!"

When Luffy woke up he was met by a weird feeling lying on his face… when he opened his eyes he at first saw the face of the green haired man close to his face, when he blinked a couple of times he now found out that it wasn't him but something scratchy… He sat up, blinked a couple of times more before his eyes went wide and his jaw turned into a big 'O'-shape.

"Boushi!" He laughed so much that it even started to hurt his stomach "Man, I really thought for a moment that you had run away from me! Shishishi!" He held his strawhat high up in the air, as he turned over the edge of the bed, and propped it down on his head with a big smile plastered on his face. "How you got back here?" he asked the strawhat, of course not expecting any answer from anyone (or the strawhat), and just smiled by the thought that one of his friends had found it and delivered it back to him. He did a move to jump down from his bed, but suddenly realisation hit him and the pain from before started to turn back. Luffy fell promptly back down on his back and bit in his lower lip for not screaming out, as a blinding pain suddenly overwhelmed and tortured his body more than before.

"Shit… it hurts…!" Luffy said painfully, biting harder down in his lip, so hard that he even came to tore the flesh so the blood could run freely down at his mouth, and was almost biting completely through it as it hurt more than ever before… a cold, salty tear ran down at his cheeks, torturing the now reopened burn marks there still hadn't got plastered, duo to that it needed some fresh air after being in the oceans salty water.

How long have he been asleep? And… where was he? This didn't look like Chopper's infirmary…

"It would have been better if you staid in your bed," A calm voice spoke up from somewhere in the room. Luffy's head popped up and he stared around the room, until he found the owner of the voice, sitting at the low sofa and drinking some tea. "The young doctor wouldn't appreciate to see you jumping around again, he's pretty unhappy about that."

"Brook?" Luffy sat up in his bunk bed and looked surprised at him. There where no cheering in the skeleton's voice when he spoke. "What happened?" Brook didn't answer him at once but just took another sip of his cup of tea.

"After what I understand, you and swordsman-san where up in some kind of an argument there turned out to a fight… there brought you to fall over board." He said calmly, but didn't look up at him.

Luffy looked down on his own hands, trying to remember, then it hit him and he jumped down from his bed. "I have to go see on Zoro!" he said.

"Zoro is fine!" Chopper's little voice said coldly. Luffy turned around to find him on the bed below his.

"Chopper?"

"Go to bed, Luffy… Doctors orders!"

"_What in the hell are you sta__ring at?"_

"_Why the hell should I tell you that?"_

"…"

"…"

"_Crazy Cook!"_

"…_Perverted bastard…!"_

Sanji stood in the doorway to the library, staring into the black mess. After he had overheard the conversation between the marimo and Franky he didn't want to share the same room with him, he felt… disgusted by the thought. If the perverted marimo could take advance of Luffy when he was unconscious, what would his shitty mind make him to do against _him_ when _he _fell asleep? He shivered through his whole body by the thought of it, and cursed his mind to start thinking that way. Suddenly he ran up to the bathhouse upstairs, feeling his whole stomach turn, and just made it to the toilet as he threw up the remains of food into the toilet. '_Shit!_ _I'm still a bit marked by that damn fucking fight!_' He cursed under his breath and collapsed between the toilet and the sink. His heart was pounding like a mad and his mind was fuzzy…the whole room started to dance around him and a white noise clamed his hearing. '_Not good, not good…!_'Then everything got dark and he felt his head hitting the unforgiving hard floor.

"_Sanji! Get out of here!"_

"_What?" Sanji opened his eyes and stared around… but there were no one to see. _

"_Sanji-!"_

_A roaring sound rumbled through the walls… making everything around him to shake. He crawled tiredly over to the ladder and stared down. His eyes went wide when his face got met by a humongous heat, there took the breath away from him… everything under him was on fire… and between the flames stood Luffy and yelled at him. _

"_Luffy? What the hell are you doing down there? Get the fuck out from there!" Sanji shouted back. The young captain screamed something back, but he couldn't hear what it was. Suddenly he found himself standing in between the flames, beside Luffy and with a lot of books and other stuffs in his arms… but this time he couldn't feel the heat. Suddenly he felt a couple of hands hammering right into his stomach and he was sent flying right through the large window… small glass splinters surrounding him together with the big flames, there tried to catch him. He looked up and met Luffy's eyes… they looked calm and relieved at him. He shouted something at him, but his voice was taken away. Then the flames surrounded the captain completely… swallowed him. He wanted to shout out his name, tears appeared in his eyes, his heart wrenched… but the air around him had already claimed his voice. _

"…_Grab him Zoorooo!" he heard the raven haired boy call, fallowed by a scream… and then there where nothing more to hear._

_He looked down and could now see the deck coming nearer underneath him… and Zoro who were waiting at him. Sanji felt relived for a second, until he saw the one open dark eye of the swordsman, there was fixed up on him. A thin cold smile appeared on his lips and he stepped back… stepped away from the spot where he last time had caught him. Sanji's eyes widened even more, disbelieving what he just saw… the deck came nearer… Zoro were smiling at him like a sick maniac. Now he only where a few metres away from it… the air gave him his voice back and he screamed of his full lungs as he hit down towards the deadly wooden deck… "NOOOO!"_

Sanji woke up with a scream escaping his throat and sat up at once… unfortunately the sink where just right above his head, and the whole bathhouse where sounded by a ringing _Gong!-_soundas he hit it. He grabbed his throbbing head in his hands and rested it on the floor. '_Shit it hurts!_' He thought. '_Fucking shitty hell!_' His heart wrenched as his mind suddenly started racing… it had all just been a stupid, fucking dream… right? There was no roaring fire in the room underneath him right now… right? As soon as his head was slowing down throbbing so much, he crawled over to the ladder, just in case, and looked carefully down. He sighed relieved as he 'just' saw the black and burned library underneath him. He slowly crawled down the ladder and placed his one foot carefully on the floor, then the other. His head were still throbbing like crazy, he still felt a bit dizzy, but managed to stand up without too much of a problem.

He stood there for about a minute or so… taking in the surroundings once more, it hurt him like an arrow through his heart, every time he looked at the destructions. Damn shitty, fucking _captain_! What the hell did he think that he was doing back then? "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Sanji cursed and slammed his hands down on the black burned out table, not caring about that the high sound went strait into his brain. What. Had. He. Fucking. Done? His fingers scraped in the burned wood, he bit his lower lip and was about to scream up in frustration as he suddenly felt another persons present behind him.

He turned slowly around and faced the young captain, who was staring worried at him. He blinked a couple of times, not believing in what he saw. Impossible! He couldn't just stand there…and walk around like that… not after all that what had happened! Luffy's worried face suddenly turned to a much brighter and a more happy big-smiling face, and he started laughing with his idiotic laugh.

"Heya Sanji! What 'ya doing?" That damn fucking, irritating dumfounded smile of his! Sanji's brow narrowed and he gritted his teeth as he turned around to face him fully. _What he was doing? What he was DOING?_ He clenched his fist, so much that his knuckles where turning all white. That damned _fucking_ captain! How dared he showing up like this? Ask like this? _Looking_ like _this_? Luffy tilted his head and looked quizzically up at him. "Sanji, is something wrong?" _'Wrong? Wrong? …WRONG?_'Sanji was about to open his mouth to shout something at him, but let it go and turned away from him with a deep sigh.

"Go away, Luffy…" he begged him with a low tired voice, his one hand rubbing his throbbing temple. He couldn't take all this much longer, he couldn't stay cool for much longer… not after all that shit there had happened today. He was about to loose it soon… he could feel it.

"Sanji?" The raven asked worried, no happiness in his voice any longer… only sorrow. "Why?" Luffy asked quitly. "Why don't you wanna talk to me? Why…" he looked down on the black smeared floor. Embarrassed over his own slowly break down… damn irritating weak feelings of his! "…why won't anyone wanna talk to me any longer? Chopper is mad at me… Brook hardly talks to me… Robin doesn't even look at my way and Nami just glares at me… she looks so… disappointed. Franky and Usopp ignores me, but when I look at them... they all look so disappointed and, and…" He sighed and kicked something away there laid on the floor. "…and I can't even find Zoro anywhere…"

'_And why the hell does he want to find that perverted bastard?_' Sanji thought. '_He only took advance of you when you were… aargh shit!_' Sanji clapped himself down to find his pack of cigarettes. "Why do you wanna talk to that shit-head, anyway?" '_Ahh shit! Where the hell did I put my… Ah!_'Finally he found them in his pants pockets, short time after he found his lighter. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag of the relaxing cancer-stick, letting the wonderful poison fill his lungs… and calm down his nerves. He blew out some of the smoke, the rest of it he let stay in his mouth, letting it find its way up through his nose and then blew it out that way. Man how he had missed that smoke for a long time… even that it only had been for _one_ day! During the time he had spent in the infirmary and in the near of Chopper's waking 'eagle eyes', he haven't been allowed to take one of his 'calming'-sticks (as he more preferred to call them), and that irritated him to no end. After a couple of puff on his cigarette he once again remembered the answer he wished coming from the damn fucking captain. He looked coldly into the raven haired boys eyes, claiming an answer this time, but then he found out that he actually _had _heard him mumble about something he hadn't could understand. "I beg your pardon?" Sanji asked, still trying to keep his cold and cool attitude. Luffy's head snapped up from thinking on other kind of stuff.

"I said: because that he had saved my life two times… and I need to thank him for doing so. That's the only right thing to do." Sanji mumbled something that Luffy couldn't make out what was, and walked past the raven haired captain, heading to the doorway... not saying a word to him. "…and I wanted to talk with you too, Sanji!" Sanji stopped promptly and glared at him from the corner of his eyes. He didn't say anything, just stared at him. Luffy sighed and looked up at him… small crystal drops threatened with to soon release and slide down at his red cheeks. "Sanji… why are you like this? Why are you all… like this?"

Sanji puffed on his cigarette once again, without bothering to turn around and face him completely. "Don't you really not know _why_? You don't know _what _you have done?" Luffy dropped his head again and only few seconds later he knelt down on the floor, and bowed his head so much that it touched the floor. Sanji looked surprised down at him… almost dropping his cigarette from his lips. _What the fuck?_

"I'm so sorry, Sanji…" Luffy said quietly down in the smudged floor. Sanji still stood a few feet's in front of him… completely stunned. "I'm sorry for what I've done…! It was stupid of me doing such a thing, I-I should had thought twice before I laid it there… right in the middle of the sun."

'_What…_'

"I-I'm sorry what I did to you… I… wasn't thinking straight when I pushed you out like that… you could have got hurt badly and, and that would have been my fault…"

'…_the…_'

"I'm so sorry… I even ruined Nami's precious maps… her dreams! I destroyed her dream… I broke your faith to me… I-I ruined all of your precious things… your books… Franky's proud… Robin's love… You all loved this library and I… I ruined it… destroyed it completely!"

'…_HELL?_'

"I'm so sorry what I've done… It's all… It's all my damn, shitty, fucking _fault_!" Sanji's curled brows narrowed; he bit hard down on his cigarette.

'_What the fuck is wrong with him?_' He thought. '_When the hell have he started to curse like that? Is that fucking brainless shitty captain really THAT stupid?_'Sanji clenched his fists, so much that they where shaking, and the knuckles turned white. This could not be fucking true! His captain… for God sake his _Captain_, were kneeling, bowed his head for him and fucking apologized towards him!

Sanji ripped his cigarette out of his mouth, threw it down on the floor and smashed it under his sole before he turned around and once again headed towards the door. Luffy's head snapped up as he heard the cigarette butt get crunched under the chef's black sole and jumped up. "Sanji, wait!" he pleaded. But Sanji kept going. "Sanji, please… Won't you please… stay?" Sanji stopped promptly, but didn't turn around. His silence almost scared the hell crap out of the young captain, who immediately pulled away from him. "S-Sanji…?" he asked concerned. Sanji sighed and waved at him to come closer... but Luffy remained on his spot.

"Come here," he young chef said calmly… _too_ calmly… there where something about him there scared Luffy a little. "Come on… please…" Luffy nodded hesitantly and slowly walked towards him, until he stood at his side, where the chef where pointing. Sanji lowered his hand and sighed once again.

There was a long painful silence in between them… a damn fucking creepy silence, there only got disturbed by Sanji who was lighting a new cigarette. He puffed on it a couple of times before he blew out a white sky of smoke.

He didn't know for how long that they were standing like this, but it surely slowly was starting to get on his nerves…! After a while it pissed Luffy so much that he was about to open his mouth and shouting something up in the chef's face, as a flat hand suddenly slapped him hard on his right cheek and send him tripling backwards… backing a few feet away from him.

Luffy stood there all stunned and looked rather shocked up at his chef... did he just... hit him...? Did he just... _slap_ him in the face, using one of his _hands_?

Sanji stood hovered over the raven haired teen; every breath was deep and filled with anger. "You..." He started slowly, threatened anger shaking his voice. "You damn, fucking, idiot! The HELL you think you where doing back then, hah?" Luffy looked surprised up at him... Sanji had never looked at him like that before. That visible eye... he couldn't decide if it were filled with anger, disappointment or pure sorrow... That eye... even hurt more to look at, than the slap in the face...

"Wha...what do you mean, Sanji? What about before?" he asked, trying to calm himself down... what was that feeling there where starting to boiling inside off him right now... in his heart? It hurt so much. Sanji's brow lifted in a dangerous way and his eye stared coldly down at him, like the way he looked on his enemies. "I just said that-"

"I don't fucking mean what you said right before! You know very well... what the hell I'm talking about, you damn, freaking asshole!" Sanji grabbed the collar of his captains red shirt and pulled him up so he was staring at him directly into his eyes and shook him hard. "YOU DAMN HELL KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU DAMN SHIT-HEAD OF A CAPTAIN!"

Luffy stared surprised into his chef's blue eye, there slowly got filled with water. "S-Sanji…" the raven haired teen murmured. Sanji's eye widened, realising that it threatened to spill tears. He bit harder down on his smoking cigarette and threw another fist right in the middle of his face, so Luffy was sent flying across the room once again.

Luffy didn't make it up to his feet this time, before Sanji once again stood over him. He pulled him up and smacked him right into the wall behind him. He only stood there shortly and stared into his eyes before he lifted his one hand once again and hit him in the face several times, one time harder than the other.

Luffy didn't say a word, he just took the hits as they came, but strangely enough... every hit he got... did hurt as hell...! After the tenth hit in a row, the taste of blood filled his mouth and soon ran down at his lips. But Sanji was filled with so much rage that he didn't see the blood, and punched him two times more before he let go of him. Luffy at once collapsed on the floor and started to cough hard. The blood ran out of his mouth and landed on the floor, making a little pool underneath him. "S-Sanji…?" he questioned silently. Why was he so angry? He _did _apologize towards him! And… why did his punches hurt so much? _Why _could he _feel _the punches, first of all? And why… why did he sent him such a hateful stare? "S-Sanji…" his voice started to quiver a little as realisation started to come forth. Did he hate him because of what he had done? Hate… _Hate him…_?

Luffy dared to look up but he only got a glimpse of the furious chef before he lunched a kick towards him and sent him right into the black, charred table. Sanji grabbed him by his collar once again and just clutched harder in the fabric in his shirt. His hands started to shake a little as well, as harder he grasped in the fabric. Luffy looked fearfully into his cold, now two visible blue eyes as the chef started to open his mouth again. He closed his eyes and tried to look away; now all the hatefully words defiantly would be shouted right in his face. '_Sanji… I'm scared…!_'He thought. '_You're scaring me!_'

"…"

"Luffy…" sounded a weak, sadly voice right in front of him. He dared to open one eye as Sanji released a little of his shirt and pushed him away as soon as his feet barely touched the floor again. Luffy stumbled a little but remained on his feet and looked back at his chef, who stared down at the floor. "Don't you…? Don't you get it…?"

"I…"

Sanji looked furies up at him, tears falling down his cheeks, his eyes mixed with sorrow, anger, and… hate…? "Don't you fucking GET IT?" Luffy shock his head slowly in a no gesture, but didn't say anything. Sanji threw his arms out to show the scene around them. "Look! Look at this!" He tried to keep his voice cool, but failed miserably. "Look at the damn thing you have done! You almost burned it all down!"

Luffy bowed his head and bit in his lower lip. "I, know… that's why that I,"

"That you, _what_?" Sanji asked harsh. "_What _is why that you,"

"I-I'm… sorry…" Luffy quickly interrupted, still facing the black floor. "I'm… sorry… Sanji…"

"You… '_Sorry_'? _YOU'RE… _'_SORRY_'?" the words where fallowed with an awkward, stilted laugh, there where caring a hefty note of desperation with it.

"S-Sanji… you're scaring me!" He wasn't sure if he said that out loud or if it still only was heard in his own head, but the chef silenced at once and looked at him… no, not coldly, but disappointed at him… disappointed with a slight of anger in it.

"You could… you could just… right back then…" Luffy's unknowingness made Sanji's blood to boil over. Before Luffy could blink the chef suddenly stood right in front of him and punched him hard in the face again, so hard that he landed just a few feet away from the door. Sanji clenched his fist tighter and looked down at the beaten captain; the tearful eye was now filled with pure anger once again. "God damn it, Luffy! You're just such a damn, fucking, stupid dick-head! What kind of captain are you, anyway? Hah?"

Luffy's hand, there slowly had worked its way up to his aching chin, suddenly stopped halfway from it. "Wha-at…?"

Sanji sighed and turned him the back. "Just… leave me alone… will 'ya…?" he said and waved him away with his one hand. But Luffy didn't move away from his spot.

"I…"

"Just go…"

"But Sanji,"

Sanji turned around at once and kicked him out through the closed door. "JUST GET YOUR DAMN, FUCKING ASS OUT OF HERE!" he roared up with a cracked voice… him crumbling in front of the captain, in front of _someone else_,only made him even angrier. "You shit of a captain…! Just keep the hell away from me and this place. Okay? Or else I personally will be the first to success breaking that damn, fucking neck of yours!" He slammed the door shut and roared up in anger. Some loud noises was heard coming from inside of the library, fallowed after things there crashed and splintered. Luffy curled himself into a little ball on the deck, listening to Sanji's furiousness getting out; breaking things and crashing things… but since that most of the things there were inside that room belonged to Nami and Robin, could it only be the out burned things or the things there belonged to himself or the others that he was in th middle of destroying.

Luffy curled up in a tighter ball as his body started to shiver; getting even worse for every minute there went, and the loud sound of crashing things and roaring curses. A sob deep down in his chest, released from his throat and soon afterwards got fallowed by small, rolling tears, sniffing and a silently murmuring of a wish for never had done what he had done… a wish for never had hurt them… a cursing for being the one he was…

"I'm sorry… S-Sanji," he sniffed under his breath, hating his own breakdown. "I'm so, so sorry for, being so…stupid… I'm sorry Sanji… Sorry everyone… So, so sorry…!"

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN****: Thanks to all of you for all your beautiful reviews! I'm glad that you like my story that much, and that I have succeeded to make a good Cliff-hanger! ^o^ and then also thanks to you, MintCa! And uhm... thanks for... ehm... pointing out one of Luffy's spellings problems...! I have helped him writing it correctly now. **

**Luffy: Hey! It wasn't me who wroh- mmwohf! *clasp hand for his mouth***

**Me: *sweatdrops* yeah, that's right, Luffy, you have to learn to spell better... and even thought that it is your favourite word. Eh he he hee *nervous laugh***

**Luffy: *removes my hand from his mouth* so, MintCa... do you have anything for me?**

**Sanji: *sweatdrops* He just never will give up, hah?**

**Zoro: *sweatdrops as well* I thought that you just got some from another reader…**

**Luffy: Really? Where? Where?**

**Me: *Points on a huge mountain of meat* from one of over beloved readers…**

**Zoro: Oi! Don't push it too much…!**

**Me: *continues as I never had heard him* …****Kamiam714! A life time supply of meat for… enough to feed you for ever!**

**Luffy: *Jumps around the huge mountain of meat* *laughing like a maniac* SAAANJIIIII! COOK IT FOR MEEEEEE!**

**Sanji: *drops his cigarette from his mouth* I'll never get out of that kitchen ever again the rest of my life…!**

**Zoro: *thin smile turns bigger* Heh! Just what you deserve, Cook!**

**Me: and before I forgets it; our wonderful, ahemcrazy, Silvey115 who had this time been so nice and helped me with the Beta-reading, have now written a really good ZoroxLuffy fanfic for the first time EVER! It's a really great story that I think you should try checking out, ****it contains yaoi and foul language, rape and adult themes in later chapters!**** The name of this fanfic is: Regretful Love. She's already out with **_**one prologue **_**and **_**the first chapter!**_** She have let me take a little sneak peek at it, and I can promise that you all (zoroxluffy, sanjixluffy and oocxluffy fans) have something to look forwards to^^ here is the link: ****.net/s/4577450/1/Regretful_Love**

**Nami: And finally we says goodbye! **

**Me: (when did you come along?) See ya! And take care! **

**Luffy: Ahm wewehmber two revieb! (And remember to review!)**

**Sanji: *kicks him in the head* don't talk with your mouth full!**

**Luffy: Fworry Fhanji! *Gulp* More?**

**Sanji: AARGH! *pulling his hair* your driving me crazy!**

**Zoro: *Big smile* …plate 45…**


	4. Insecurity The centre which is mimicked

**Hi everyone! I'm back again and this time with a DOUBBLE-CHAPTER! Hope that you would like this one as well, and yeah… you see, I have tried and tried, but what ever I do, how ever I'm trying to turn this story, it ends up to no longer to be a **_**friendship-**_**story, but a YAOI **_**-**_**STORY! So… is everyone happy now? Hmm? Oh, and in this chapter ….. is going to …. Sanji!**

**Zoro: What? **

**Luffy: (laughs) ha ha, really?**

**Sanji: (bites in his shirt) but but… Why **_**me**_**, Nille-chwaan…? (sniff) (sniff)**

**Zoro: (mumbles) perverted bastard!**

**Me: hey, hey, I, I was been threatening to do this, I couldn't do anything against it!**

**Zoro: if you are so damn sorry about it, then why do you keep on have that perverted smile on your face? Wait a sec… what, what are you…? HEY! Let the fuck go of me!**

**Luffy: (jumps of joy) Yay! Group-huuug! **

**Me/Zoro/Sanji: NO LUFFY! (CRUNCH!)**

**Zoro: Argh! My back!**

**Me: I think (Crack!) I think its broookeeen… Now who is goanna make the opening of this chapter?**

…**Silence…**

**Me & Sanji: (crying out) Mei-chwaaaaaaan! (sniff) (sniff)**

**Zoro: (sweatdrops) Oh, for God sake… stop acting like two crying puppies! As if one wasn't enough already!**

**Silvey115:**** Well I guess none of them can do it this time…¬¬ But still enjoy! And also today is pernille-chan's birthday! So even if she doesn't expect much replies I surely do since she wrote such amazing chapters! **

**HAPPY BITHDAY PERNILLE-CHAN!**

**Me:**** (screams up as she carry on speaking) THAAANKII MEI-CHAAN XDD (crack) aww… my back .,, **

**Silvey115: …and everyone please enjoy the story ^_^**

Whispers in the snow

**雪のささやき**

(Rewritten)

**4****. Chapter**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**不安**

**-****Insecurity-**

**寸断された中心、酔った心**

**-****The centre which is mimicked, the heart which becomes drunk-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Insecurity-

1. The state of being subject to danger or injury.

2. The anxiety you experience when you feel vulnerable and insecure.

3. precariousness, shakiness, vulnerability.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Midnight:**_

"Come, sit." Luffy looked with surprise up at him. "You're freezing," Luffy shook his head "You are shaking like hell, so don't come and tell me that you're not almost freezing your ass off. Beside, Chopper would never forgive me if you ever caught up a cold or influenza or something." Luffy didn't move away from his spot, he remembered clearly what happened the last time Sanji had said that… up in the library.

After the whole incident…

Sanji had tricked him back then… he talked calmly to him, asked him to come over to him and had then hit him… it had crushed his heart completely back then. Luffy stepped backwards, eyes wide, knowing what would happen next: his feet were shaking, like he had stepped into the cold icy water. "…Luffy?" Sanji asked, worries filling his voice… but the young captain did not response. Would he… would they, perhaps do the same things that happened in his dream? Would _he _do the same as in the dream? He was scared, his body where trembling of angst.

'_No… no it can be._'Luffy thought. '_I don't want it to happen! Not again!_' With that he turned around, heading for the ladder. He was too afraid to be anywhere in the near of the chef.

"Luffy? Wait!" the yellow haired chef called after him, but it was too late… the raven haired teen had already crawled down the ladder and disappeared into the wildness of white snow… his call only sounded like a whisper in the snow, almost not to heard.

'_Forgive me, Luffy…!_'

Luffy ran as fast as his injured and cold legs could carry him, sometimes he tripled over his own feet, other times he fell and landed in the snow… when he had gotten far enough away, he stopped and stared at his target; the figurehead. He slowly walked up at the stairs, placing himself up at Sunny's head and clasped around his thin legs… his red strained chin resting on his knees. Wait, red strained? Oh no, he had cried again… how _pathetic_… so damn childish… childish… was _that_ why they didn't like him either? Because he was so 'childish'? Luffy sighed deeply and buried his cold nose further into his knees, there slowly was starting to warm a little up where his chin had rested. Snowflakes from above took their rest on Luffy's little frame, but the young captain didn't care about those white things… perhaps if he had been in a good mood, he had would jumped of joy, dragged both Chopper and Usopp with him out so they could play out in the snow… oh yeah, and then perhaps Zoro! He was stubborn at times, but deepest inside Luffy knew that he liked to play in it, as much as they did. But… none of them wanted to be together with him now… none of them wanted to be in the _near _of him… actually it had only been Sanji who had said more than ten words to him this day, sadly enough those words where used to shout at him… like Zoro… his first mate.

"What have I done…?" The raven haired mumbled into his bare legs and sniffed. "…idiot me…" '_…idiot me…_' A wind blew down towards him, it was so freezing cold that it went straight through his bones. Luffy shuddered through his whole body, but he didn't care about the freezing wind, and the snow there slowly covered him in a white cover, nor did he care about the sleepiness there slowly was starting to overtake his senses… the sleep was more than welcome… he felt.

Sanji felt like shit. So many things had happened today, that it was enough to fill out for the next two comming weeks! He buried his head down in his hands and sighed deeply... his elbows resting on his legs. Luffy had looked so anxiety when he came up to him… and scared as hell when he left, like he feared that the blond chef soon would jump at him and kill him right on the spot, or something like that. And what had he done in return? Yelled at him again and let him run away. And the worst part of it all was, that he couldn't run after him before Franky would come and release him from his watch. Fuck! And there was about two hours before _that_ would happen. "But hopefully he is smart enough to find his way back to his bed…?" he whispered out to the empty room. He tilted his head a little to his right and looked at his junk of burned out books. He loved those books, of course, but what he loved the most he almost had lost in the fire. Damn it! Why the hell couldn't he understand how things _really_ were? That thick headed moron of a captain… No… he had overreacted once again… punched him in the face…_punched! _He never used his hands in fights, and never had he laid a hand on someone… only a kick. But he was just so pissed back then and still was… but he hadn't been alone about to overreact, after what he had heard. No matter of what, it still did hurt inside of his chest when he thought about it. Sanji pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He didn't know for how long he sat like that before his eyelids became heavier and slowly closed shut.

He didn't wake up before he heard the voice of the blue haired cyborg, who almost scared the hell shit out of him by placing his face just a few inches from his. "Tired Cook-bro?" he asked and couldn't hide a big grin as the young chef jumped up from the seat and sat like a bird in the big window behind him, somehow he managed to not fall down from his place.

"Damn it Franky!" Sanji said with a high pitched voice, and tried to calm down his racing heart "Don't fucking sneak up on me like that…! You almost scared the hell shit out of me!" Then Franky couldn't hold it back any longer and burst out with a rumbling laugher. This sight was just too good to be true.

"What's next, birdie, gonna sing? Whahahahaha!" Franky teased.

"Really funny, Franky." Sanji said sarcastically, as he finally had calmed down a little. "I'm almost getting a cramp of laughing so much…!"

"Whohoho, sorry bro," the cyborg dried a tear away from his eye, with his smaller mechanical hand sprouting out of the palm from his larger hand, and showed afterwards a thumb up to the chef. "I just couldn't resist it. Heh heh… That was just too Supeer!"

Sanji looked away and sighed. "Sorry about that, I know that I shouldn't fall asleep when I'm on watch, it's only the marimo-head who does that. I just-" He stopped midway and thought of a way to rephrase his sentence before carrying on, but this time with a quieter tone "just couldn't keep awake any longer… You know, after all what had happened today…"

"Na, s'okay, nothing bad happened," The cyborg waved it away. "But Doc-bro told you so, that aint would be any good idea for you taking any watches tonight, course of what happened with ya head, remember?"

"Yeah, I might have hit my head, but I didn't lose my memory." Franky chuckled by that as the chef came back down to the seat.

"By the way," Franky looked around as he spoke. "I was expecting to find Strawhat-bro up here… Where is he hiding?"

Sanji lifted a brow. "What do you mean 'expecting to find' him here? Luffy went to bed for a long time ago."

But Franky shook his head. "Nope! Haven't seen him for a bit while now… wasn't in his bed when I left!"

Sanji sat straight up in his seat. "Then he is probably in the kitchen trying to open the refrigerator, you know that he still haven't given up trying to steal some food."

"Negative, bro. The kitchen was empty when I came up there, thought so by my self, but there weren't any others than the flagging shadows and empty bottles… looks like that sword-bro have been up for a 'nap-drink'."

"That fucking Marimo has been in my kitchen again?" Franky nodded. "I am fucking gonna kick his sorry ass for making a mess in my kitchen... But you're sure that you didn't see Luffy down there?"

"As I said: nothing else than empty bottles and shadows of the flag."

"For God sake, it's almost two hours since he left!" Sanji went silence at once as a bad feeling shot through his mind. The young captain had looked so damn scared and, now when he thought about it, pretty depressed. "FUCK!" Sanji jumped out of his seat and ran over to the ladder, where he almost snapped his own neck as he tried to climb back down at the ropes.

"OI! Bro, waz up with it all?" He heard Franky call down to him, but he never answered him back as he ran over the white covered deck. His breathing was clearly seen in this cold weather when a white, misty cloud came flowing after him. It was now freezing cold; a hard wind from the north went straight through his skin and bones. '_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Where the hell are you, Luffy?_'Sanji yelled in his mind as he tried to make out things there where around him. '_Please God; please don't tell me that he is out here in this shitty cold weather!_'A voice in his head told him to try going up to the figure head, Luffy's favourite place. He listened to that voice and ran in the other direction… His fingers had soon no longer feelings in them, he blow some warming air on them and rubbed them together till the life returned back into them.

He jumped up at the stairs, carefully not to slip, and walked slowly towards the figurehead as he called out his name… but he got no response at all. "LUFFY?" he called again, looking around, trying to find someone he didn't hope to find… not here of all places. Suddenly he stopped and he felt his heart missing a beat every second time to suddenly to stop, as his eyes caught a glimpse of something black on the top of a little hill… on the head of the lions figurehead. "Oh please God no," he prayed as his feet slowly, nervously dragged him up to the little hill. "Don't tell me that this is true…" He kneeled down in front of it and slowly took his hand up to the black spot; it was hair. His hands started to shake as he immediately dusted the snow away from the figure underneath it… constantly begging to what ever God there might be above him in heaven that it wasn't what he thought that it would be. His heart once again had skipped several beats as he looked frightened at the little silent shape of the sleeping young captain in front of him, or so he hoped that he did. "Oh God no," he said with a cracked voice, his shaking hand reached out for the black hair but let them stay a few inches away from it… his hand fallowed the shape of the black haired teens face, still without daring to touch it. Not knowing what he should think, his hands had somehow there own will and grabbed the younger teen by his arms and started to shake him… then his voice started to form those words he didn't thought that he would dare to speak out... it was like that his body and voice was acting on their own will, letting the soul just 'stand' there and stare in shook or in disbelieves and watching it all. "Luffy? Luffy, can you hear me? Please, Luffy, wake up now…" but he got no response at all. Luffy's head tilted a bit to the left and then he saw that his lips where all blue. He pulled him up from the snow and holds him tight into his own body: Luffy where freezing cold, and there were no movements to see on his chest. Sanji sat down in a crouching position and pulled the little frame closer into him. He bend his head down, rocking them both forth and back, as small sobs were escaping from his lips. "Fuck, what have I done?" he asked between his falling tears. "What the hell have I done? I'm sorry, Luffy. I'm so sorry. Please wake up? Please tell me that you just are sleeping…? Luffy… please… please…" He hugged him closer against him, tears running down his cheeks. He sniffed in the smell from the young captains black hair. Hating himself even more than ever.

"S…ji…San-ji…?" Sanji's head snapped up as he heard the low whisper of his name and looked down where the low voice came from.

"L- Luffy?" he asked, not even daring to believe on what he heard wasn't something he just were imaginating, his one visible eye went wide open as he heard the low mumble of his name once again. There ran a shudder through the little body as it tried to take a breath, what sounded like it almost was impossible to do so.

"S…cold…" Sanji at once jumped up from his spot, holding Luffy tight into his chest in a bridal style, as he ran back down the stairs, heading for the infirmary.

"Hang in there, Luffy… please, hang in there…!" he begged him over and over again.

There came a low whistle sound from the raven haired teen's throat, as he once again where breathing with difficult. "S…sleepy…"

The chef kicked the door open and hurried towards the bed where he placed him down and wrapped him in all those blankets that he could find in the near. "Try keep awake, Luffy… don't fall asleep…you hear me? Stay awake!" he said as he rubbed the fabric up and down of his arms and legs, trying to give him some warm. There came a weak nod from the young captain, and he fought to keep his eyes open. Sanji looked sadly down at him… hating, cursing himself even more for what he had done… again! "Stay here with me, you hear me? Stay with m –with us!"

"Uhm…" he sounded weakly.

Sanji headed to the door where he for a few minutes came in through as he called over his shoulder to the young captain. "I'll go down after Chopper so he," he froze at once as he heard some sobbing words coming from the little frame on the bed. He turned around and his gaze landed on onyx dark eyes staring back at him… tears threatening to release.

"I'm sorry… Sanji… I-I'm so sorry… for being such a… such a nothing… an idiot… s-so sorry… I'm… so s-sorry… Sa-Sanji…!" Sanji stared at him in disbelieve, his heart felt like it just crushed into thousand of pieces, not for hearing the words… but for how he spoke them out… there were no hope in those words, only pure sadness. This wasn't Luffy… this wasn't _the _Luffy that he had known for such a long time. _The_ Luffy who could cheer you up even in the darkest of times when all hope where out… his never ending smile that warmed your soul and body up; make you to believe in yourself. _This_ Luffy looked like an empty shell, without any hope, without any happiness, without any cheering. _This _Luffy, didn't look like nor acted like _their _Luffy. His eyes did no longer sparkle as before, they where just empty to look into, as had his soul already leaved them for never to return back. The younger teen's eyes became smaller and his body started to shiver hysterical again. Sanji sighed deeply and turned him his back and ran his fingers through his golden hair.

'_Shit! What the hell should I do?_' He asked himself. He closed his eyes as he bend his head and bit in his lower lip… he was torn between running down after Chopper and to stay here and comforting his captain.

"Please…" he heard Luffy whisper through clattered teeth. As he turned slowly around to face him, he was shocked by the sight; the raven haired teen lay in the bed and was for God sake_ crying _as he reached his shaking bandaged hand towards him. "…please…" he begged again "Please, Sanji… Don't… don't go… I don't want to… to be alone… please… don't leave me… don't…!"

Sanji walked towards him and took his little outstretched hand in his own and kneeled down, so they were in eyelevel. "Why…" he asked slowly. "Why should I ever leave you, Luffy? You are my captain…"

Luffy looked away and stared down on the floor instead, as he spoke in a monotone voice. "Because… you hate me for what I have done… because I have ruined your life… everyone's life."

"What?" he asked shocked and in disbelief, his voice a bit higher tone than he wanted. "Where the hell do you get those stupid thoughts from?" Luffy shivered through his whole body and tried to rip his hand back, but the chef's hold only tightened around it. Sanji kept staring at him, trying to catch his eyes, but Luffy kept avoiding his deep blue eyes.

"Sanji… you scare me…" the younger teen mumbled, still avoiding his seeking eyes. Sanji dropped his hand in shock and did a move to stand up, but Luffy grabbed him in his shirt and stopped him. "…but still I don't want you to go… I… I love you, Sanji…!"

Sanji's visible eye widened. What. The heck…? If the young teen hadn't held that tight on his shirt, he would for sure had fall backwards in shock "Y-you… l-love 'me'?" Luffy nodded slowly to this. Sanji sighed deeply and let his hand run through his hair once again. This just couldn't be true. "What… wa-wait… on which way do you mean you l-_love _me?"

"I love both you and Zoro… you are the best friends I ever have had…"

'_Oh, okay… on that way… good…!_' Sanji thought relieved. "So… why don't you think that we might do the same?" He asked calmly, but the raven haired teen shook his head and sobbed once again. Sanji kneeled down at his side once again. "Is it about that dream-thing you talked about earlier?" Luffy didn't answer. His eyes seemed to drop again, and his hand started to loosen at the fabric of the chef's shirt, he started to nod slowly… tiredness started to overwhelm him. "Luffy?" Sanji said nervously and shook him a little, as he saw that he slowly was drifting away again.

"…so… cold…" the younger teen mumbled. The chef bowed his head and looked frustrated down on the floor. "S-sanji, I-I'm freezing… I can't… feel my fingers any longer…" Sanji's head snapped up, this wasn't good… _not _good at all. He looked around in the infirmary, but there were no more blankets to be seen anywhere. He had to get Chopper… but he also had to keep Luffy warm… the best thing to warm him up with, when there were no more blankets in the reach… was…

"Oh, shit…!" the chef scratched his head in frustration, and then sighed defeated as he couldn't figure out of any other solutions. He got up and walked to the open door…and closed it. '_If a person is freezing… so much that no blankets can warm him up…_'Sanji slowly opened the buttons of his shirt and threw his tie onto the nearest chair.

Luffy's eyes widened as he saw his chef starting to undress himself. "S-Sanji, w-what are you doing?" But Sanji didn't hear him at all… he was to far away in his thoughts.

'…_another person's body temperature is the best way to warm up a body there have been through a drastically cooling…_' he kicked off his shoes but hesitated a little as he started to undo his belt. He shook his head and let his fingers start working at it again. '_I'm just doing this to help a friend._' He told himself again and again. '_He needs some heat and the blankets aren't enough to keep him warm._' His pants fell down around his ankles so he now only was standing in his shorts; he stepped out of his pants, picked them up and folded them nicely together on the chair where the rest of his clothes were hanging.

Luffy watched him in disbelieve as the young man slowly slid down beside him underneath the blankets and wrapped his arms around him. But as soon as his hands and bare chest came in touch with Luffy's cold body, Sanji nearly jumped back out of the bed. "Shit! You're cold!" he said, but won over his desire to jump out and into his clothes again, and instead pulled the raven haired teen closer into his arms. Sanji shivered like a leaf in the wind; it felt like lying with a huge ice cube close to his entirely body... but he could also feel how Luffy was shivering like a mad. The young captain tried to look up at him, but the man pushed his head down and buried it in the crock of his neck.

"W-what…?" Luffy almost whispered.

"Y-your cold… need to w-warm you up again… r-right?" Sanji tried to say calmly, but failed miserably doing to that he himself was starting to freeze like a mad, and the embarresment of laying this close against another man. '_How the hell can he survive, being this cold?_' He thought, letting his hands run up and down along the teen's back, scrubbing it slowly. He did this a bit faster and kept on until he finally could feel that a warming sensation was starting to spread out from the place his hands where running. After a while the warm started to spread more out through the raven's body, while Sanji's own hands slowly were getting tired of the constant movement, even so, he still he forced them to keep on moving.

Luffy moaned in pleasure as he could start feeling the warmth in his body… Sanji blushed slightly and started to think of something else as he heard the pleasurably moan from the raven haired teen. He mentally kicked himself in the ass for thinking like that, but in the same time begged to what ever God that there may exist that _no one at all ever _would come walking by these doors right here and now… if they did and said something about it, he would literally kill them! How ever it would sounds like, he was just trying to work some warm into one of his friend's body… wait… that just sounded so perverted as well… '_Shit!_'Luffy's second moan make him blush even more, but then he shrugged it off, and smiled down to the raven haired teen, there were slowly making it comfortable in his arms. What the hell did he care about what the others would think? As long as he knew what_ really_ was happening, then he didn't care about the others… he thought so… "Like it?" he asked calmly, and then mentally kicked himself again. '_Now that would really sound like something… fuck it, Sanji! Stop thinking like that!_'

"Uhm… I do…" Luffy said tiredly and snuggled even closer into him, if that even was possible. "I really like it… Sanji…" Sanji looked up in the ceiling with a tearful eye as he bit in his lower lip. '_God how I wanted that to be a beautiful little young brunette, saying that to me!_'He screamed in his thoughts. '_Why am I never that lucky? Why can I never get a wonderful lady in my… Fucking HELL! Why the hell do I keep on thinking like this? Shit! I'm almost as perverted as that bonehead to Brook! I'm just trying to help, __**help**__, a friend to get some warm… and all I can think about is…_'

"Sex!"

"What…?" Luffy asked confused, as he tiredly looked up at his chef's face. Sanji paled at once. Oh shit… had he just said that _word _out _loud_?

"Uhm, ehm… n-no-nothing, nothing at all." He tried to say calmly… failing miserably. He tried to help it up with a small laugh, but it was just making it all even worsen than before.

"But… w-why are you talking about sex, S-sanji?" the raven haired teen asked innocently, still stuttering duo to he still was freezing. Luffy felt a bit dizzy, his vision blured just slightly as he tried to fix his eyes on something. Frowning he blinked to get his sight clear again. Sanji's hand stopped moving up and down along his back, the blond had even stopped breathing. Luffy looked worried up at him; the chef's face was now pale as a sheet, so much _could _he see. "You not sick, Sanji… are you?"

Sanji slowly started to pull away from him, trying just to get out of this mess before he would do any other stupid things… Now when he was at it, he might as well just drown himself in the ocean… yeah, that would be a good idea, and then he wouldn't do any stupid things and still die as a fucking _man_! A _man,_ who liked, loved _women_, got turned on by beautiful _ladies_… and not when he was 'rubbing' a friend, a _man_, on the back… ARRRGH! What the hell was he starting to think at again? '_Might as well just take that jump…_' Sanji said to himself, not focusing on anything what was happening around him by now. '_Born at the sea… lived on the sea, died in the sea… yeah, that sounds beautiful enough for me…_'

"Sanji, no wait… please!" Luffy begged him and grabbed his wrist before he could move more away from him.

"No…!" Sanji said coldly, without facing him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Just, leave me alone…"

"…do you still hate me, _Sanji_?" Sanji froze in his movements.

"W-what?" he asked confused, slowly returning back to the world around him.

"I'm sorry… I've always been such a nuisance, haven't I?" Sanji looked back down at him, not believing what he was hearing… more so that the raven haired teen's voice sounded colder than before, gone was that unsure, scared and sadly voice. "You're still mad at me for what I've done… right?"

"I-I, Luffy, wait, no… I"

"Why do you keep on turning away from me like that? Why do you all facing me like this?" Luffy's grip around his wrist started to tighten. The chef looked down from the wrist and up into his eyes… they were cold and empty, and unfocused. Sanji started to tremble, why, he couldn't put a finger on… but something in here wasn't right… even the atmosphere in here had changed. '_Damn it, Luffy_! _You're starting to freak me out here!_' A thin smile started to form at the young captain's lips, a sickening smile as he whispered; "Are you scared, Sanji?"

"What? No, why should I be scared?" He tried to say calmly. "And I am not turning away from you on any way… Luffy, you scared the hell… Luffy?" he looked nervously down at him, trying to get an eye contact with him. "Okay, stop smiling like that; you're freaking me out with that. Oi! You hear me?" A chuckle came down from Luffy's little frame, and a shiver ran down Sanji's spine like ice cold water.

"I begged you to forgive me," the raven haired teen started slowly "I knelt down and asked for your forgiveness, I even saved your sorry ass in the fire…" he clenched tighter around the blond chef's wrist, digging his nails into his flesh. "And all you could do was yelling, screaming and beating me for doing so, in hate, in anger… in dismay…!"

"Damn it, Luffy, it's not what you think it is!" Sanji cursed under his breath and winced as his nail was digging deeper down in his wrist… small streams of blood started to run down from where the nail met the flesh. "Luffy, let go of my hand… it hurts!"

"It hurts…" Luffy repeated in a flat tone. He turned his gaze away from the chef's panicked stare… the same stare he had back then. It hurt when he yelled at him, when he beat him, when they all turned away from him, when they all looked at him in dismay… when Zoro slapped him and when Sanji slapped him… his heart broke, his soul felt it was being destroyed, deleted… he felt he was dying inside back then… and now he felt completely dead inside. Nothing cared any longer. No one cared about him any longer… they hated him, right? There was only this little feeling, this little voice there kept on speaking to him, kept on stopping him from loosing his mind.

It was a voice, a strange feeling, a meaning there there messed with his feelings, with his personality, for then to straighten him up. He pulled harder in the blonds' arm, making him loosing his balance and fall back into the bed right next to him.

"What the…?"

"It hurts… to get your heart shredded in pieces…" Luffy carried on like he hadn't heard the chef's protest and crawled up on top of him, sitting on his bare chest. Something told him to do so, and it felt right, felt nice to letting go like this and just act on… on what? His need? Something in his mind told him it was that, while a small voice screamed at him to stop acting like this. Sanji looked surprised up at him. "It hurts to be pushed away… to be… alone…!" So why should he care about anything now? Now when they all wanted to leave him anyway?

'_What is happening to him?_' Sanji thought… he saw a glimpse of the raven haired teen's eyes and froze... They were cold and empty, empty for any emotions, except for an maniac look hiding in the deep, a look he never had seen in the captain's eyes before. '_What… what the hell is happening here…? Is it me? is it my fault?_' "Oh my God, Luffy… I-I'm sorry. Fuck!" he grabbed his blond hair in a fist and stared up in the ceiling. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! What… the hell, have I done…? I-I'm so terrible sorry, Luffy," He clenched his eyes shut. "I was just so… I-I didn't mean to hurt you… like that, I, I was just… we all were…"

"…mad at me…" Luffy said and started to chuckle again. Sanji looked up and met those way to dark eyes once again. '_Where are you, Luffy?_'He thought. "You hated me; therefore you punched me in the face… with your _hands!_"

"I-I, I'm sorry, Luffy, please, listen to me… I, I didn't, I don't hate you… God damn it…!" He sighed as his one hand ran through his hair. "I was frustrated… Don't you fucking get what could have happened… back then?"

"_God damn it, Luffy! You just such a damn, fucking, stupid dick-head!_"

"What?" Sanji said shocked. But Luffy didn't look up, instead his grip around his wrist tightened even more. He winced once again. "Luffy, stop it… now!"

"_What kind of a captain are you, anyway? Hah?_" Luffy looked down and met the chef's blue eyes, both now visible… angst was starting to overwhelm the both of them, he could see that. His smile widened even more. "That's what you said to me back then; in the library…" he leaned down and whispered into his ear "…remember that?"

"Stop it Luffy!" Sanji said warningly, as he tried to get out of this position, moving the raven to move away from him.

"A 'dick-head', hah? So, that's what I am, hm?" he brushed his nose against the chef's chin, who froze immediately, and stopped right in front of his face to looked down at him with an empty stare. "So, if I'm a '_dick-head_'… what are _you_ then?" Sanji pushed him this time roughly away from his chest and hurried out of the bed, panting heavily. He could feel his face heating up, but at the same time paling… what the hell was going on with him? "So," Sanji screamed in surprise as Luffy suddenly was standing right in front of him, staring right into his face. '_When the hell did he come over here?_' "Tell me… _Cook_! What are you?" Sanji's eyes widened as he suddenly were pushed into the nearest wall, so hard that the medicine glasses were all scrambling on their shelves. "Hmm…?" Luffy took Sanji's one shaking hand into his own and tilted his head as he looked at him. "What are you?"

Sanji clenched his teeth and moved his free hand to plant a punch right in the middle of his face, but before he ever got it halfway, the teen grabbed the fist and slammed it back into the wall. "Let the hell go of me!"

"Why should I…? You never wanted to listen to me…" Luffy said coldly and tilted his head over to the other side. "You didn't care about how I was feeling, did you?"

"Luffy," Sanji said warningly "This isn't funny!"

"Who said it should be fun? And why should I even listen to you?" He leaned his head into the chef's bare chest… his heart started to pound faster than before… it sounded so funny. Luffy looked up at him, his smile never faded… and that scared the hell shit out of the blonde chef. The young captain stretched just a little up on his toes and leaned in to whisper into the chef's ear. "So, if you are going to leave me anyway… and I'm all alone afterwards… then I better should take some advantage, now when I have you…!" He lept his tongue out and licked the blonds' earlope, pulling a shivering breath from the other, as he bit the thin flesh, the chef jerked his head away from him imediately.

"Luffy, this is enough!" Sanji said irritated and tried to get free, but without any luck. "You're not yourself tonight! Let the hell go of me!"

"Who are you to think that you can give your own _captain_ any orders?" Luffy said coldly. Sanji looked surprised down at him, though Luffy has gotten a bit taller at an age of nineteen, Sanji was still towering just a bit more than him, but before the blond ever made to open his mouth to yell back at his _captain_, his feet got swept away underneath him and crashed hard to the floor. Luffy slowly crawled up on top of him again, while trailing a way with his tongue from his torso and up to one of his nipples.

"Stop this, God damn it!" Sanji yelled up and let out a scream of pain, as the young teen bit down in his left nipple. He struggled to get his arms free from his grasp, but without any luck. "I don't want this!"

"But you said, that you did want sex, didn't you?" Luffy asked flatly and licked around the nipple he just had bitten in.

"With a _girl_! Yes thanks, not with ah aah hng _you_! Stop it, I-I don't w-want, t-this…!" he managed to get a leg free, and was about to smash it down in the head of the raven as a hand shot up to grab it, and forced the leg back to the floor. Hadn't he been as flexible as he was, that movement would have been damn painful. Having one arm free as Luffy's hand now held onto his leg, he punched hard at the other's shoulder, but Luffy was fast and quickly replaced his hand with a knee against the blonds' leg, and swept pushing hand away. "Urgh! GET OFF ME!"

"But you like it… don't you?" Luffy, acting like he hadn't just prevent the cook from escaping, trailed his tongue away from the nipple and up to the blonds' collarbone. Sanji bit down in his lip and fought to keep a moan away to release… in his shorts a bulk was starting to form as Luffy's ass touched his… place… Fuck! His body was even betraying him!

"Please, stop nngh ah stop this. N-now! Stop it I said!" Finally he managed to yank his leg free, and hammered the knee upwards, planting it with full force right in the middle of the teen's chest. Luffy was taken by surprise as all the air in his lungs was 'kicked' out, but managed to keep his hands around the chef's wrists, digging his nails further into the flesh till it tore. Sanji let out a scream as he stretched his body upwards. "Fucking let go of me, shit-head!" he yelled in his head. "Don't fucking think that you can do what ever that please you!"

"_I_ am the _captain_, and _I_ can do _and _have what ever_ I_ _want_!" Luffy roared up in a dark threatening tone. Sanji hesitated for a moment and looked shocked up at him, before he struggled against him again with full force. He was _not _going to let this happen, _never_! He tried to kick him in the guts this time, but was met by a knee there protected his aim. Luffy yanked his knee in between the blonde's legs and split them out to each side of his body. He pulled the chef's arms over his head and held his hands together with only one hand. Sanji struggled like a mad, tears of anger and fear started to run down his cheeks. '_No, this can't be true…!_' He cried in his mind. He yanked his body upwards, from the one side to the other, he tried to rip his hands out of the crazy captain's grip, he fought to get his legs free… he turned them as much as he could and 'grabbed' around the teen's waist and tried to squeeze him as much as he could… with a normal person he might would have been able break their back or some few ribs… but on a rubber-man, it was useless. Luffy smiled mockingly down at him and chuckled a little by his meaningless actions, getting more thrilled the more the blonde chef tried to fight his way free. '_No...!_'Sanji's stream of tears kept on running. He wanted to scream… he wanted to be far away from all of this right now. He wanted to be free. '_No, no, no, no, no!_'What had he done…?

"NO FUCKING HELL!" Luffy leaned down and suddenly claimed his mouth, drowning his scream. Taking advantage of Sanji's stunned and shocked expression he slipped his tongue in between his lips and waged a war with his tongue, there constantly fought to push him back out. Sanji planted his feet hard down in the ground and kept on struggling, but it was useless. Luffy ran a tongue all around in his mouth, exploring everything in there, tasting his sweet saliva of cigarettes and something else he couldn't put a finger on what was. As soon as he touched the roof of the mouth, a moan escaped the chef's throat and he trusted his tongue further down in his throat. Sanji yanked his body upwards in protest and tried to turn his face away from him, unfortunately, Luffy had a good grip in his blonde hair as well. He finally pulled away as they both needed some air. Sanji slammed his head back down in the floor, stars forming for his eyes as he had forgotten all about his injured head. '_Fuck!_'He paused for a moment as he tried to taste on the new saliva there had mixed with his own in his mouth… it had a taste of strong alcohol. '_He hasn't… have he?_' Sanji thought, biting his lower lip as Luffy came over him again and this time started nipping at his skin, down at his collarbone and over his Adams apple. '_That… hng! That will explain a lot…_' "L-Luffy, you are the one w-who are responsible for all those empty bo-bottles in the –hng- kitchen, aren't you?"

Luffy smiled up at him and slid his one hand down through the chef's hair, teasing the soft skin underneath it with a finger, over the chest and all the way down to the shorts strap. He leaned over his face again and once again claimed his mouth, exploring it as his hand slipped underneath the shorts. Sanji's eyes widened in fear as he felt the young captain's hand rub teasingly on his burning skin in between his legs.

"No, no…L-luffy," Sanji begged into his mouth, the rest of his sentence where muffled by a deepening kiss. Another tear trailed down from his eye, a moan escaped his lips in the same time as Luffy once again had pulled away and now had fixed all his thoughts down on what was underneath the fabric of the chef's shorts. He pulled his hand up from the warm place, as he placed small kisses along the waistband. He released the chef's hands and grabbed the waistband of his shorts. He moved his knees so Sanji could stretch his legs fully out, but before he could do anything more than that, Luffy tore the shorts off him. Sanji grabbed Luffy's hair, trying to pull him off him. "please… Luffy…s-stop th… stop this!"

"But, you want this, don't you?" Luffy answered lustfully. Surprised at hearing the sudden change in the teen's voice, Sanji looked down at him and was met by those same cold, empty eyes once again… no, not everything had changed. The young captain crawled down his body, facing what sadly enough was an erection. Lapping a tongue out to taste the burning skin, Sanji hissed, hating how nice it actually to get some attention to it. "Your body tells me it wants this…!"

"N-no… ssstop… stop it…!" Sanji begged him; his mind was slowly shutting down as his headache slowly was waking up again... overwhelming him with a deepening pain. He couldn't move, not even his racing heart wouldn't slow down just a bit. He was starting to feel dizzy, and he was faintly aware of a deep unsettling pain in his core. His body betrayed him; he couldn't control it as it answered to Luffy's mouth tasting his most sensitive place with his tongue. He tightened the grip in the captain's hair… he tried to move his legs so he could kick him away, but they didn't want to do the same as he wished… they were too weak! "Stop this n-now, I be… beg you… please! I don't want thi –Oh my _fucking_ GOD!" he screamed the last sentence as Luffy suddenly had reached down and without a warning had swallowed the whole thing of him, reviling in the sensation and taste. Sanji's hips bucked upwards as the teen began sucking him off hard. Luffy placed his hands on the agile hips, pushing him back down to the floor, feeling the soft skin mould to his forceful fingers.

Sanji's body gave up trying to fight against the young captain's lust… He felt his orgasm rise and flood his body, blinding him from any good senses… sprinkling him in what felt like burning needles attacking the inside of him. He kept his hands on Luffy's head, keeping the violating jerks of the head to a minimum. Luffy slowed down a little, pulling halfway out from him, and teased him by moving his velvet tongue and hot mouth over the pulsing flesh in very slow movements. Some part of Sanji wished him to pull completely away, leaving him alone, while another part of him wanted the other to speed up again… the slow movements were teasing him and torturing him to no end. A moan escaped his throat as the hot tongue playfully ran all the way down of his shaft and then back up again, small fingers now playing with his balls as small kisses were placed on the dripping head.

'_Oh my God… this is… fuck! Please stop…!_' Sanji yelled in his mind. '_I-I can't control mmm- m-myself any l-longer…!_'"Oh shit! Haahh…!" Luffy swallowed him once again, sucking him harder than before. He bit down momentarily on the chef's length, ripping a loud and long moan from his lips… he was close to his climax, just a few times more and Luffy knew that Sanji would reach his climax… the relieve of all of this… he could sense that and smiled at it. Sanji gnawed at his lip, his fingers working in the black hair of his captain. He was so close, just a few more thrust and he would be there… and all this would be over. His hips bucked upwards, wanting to finish this off as fast as possible, but then they were pushed back down to the floor, and Luffy's warm mouth pulled away from his length, leaving him in that painfully state.

Sanji moaned in protest as Luffy now had moved completely away from him, and at the same time cursed himself, though his own 'sanity' to what he was letting happening to himself, were slowly being pushed aside and hidden in a locked box. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head further down against the ground, panting, gasping for air. He should get away, he should move, but the arousing state he was in in the moment, paralyzed his body and mind to think straight.

The sound of fabric landing on the floor was heard, but he didn't think more about that. Even knowing that the raven haired teen was now watching him, he reached down to finish him self of, so he could get out of this nightmare. But before he ever could touch his own pulsing shaft, Luffy had used his Gum-Gum-power to stretch his arm out, around the beds one 'leg' and then back down to wrap it around his one hand like a snake and 'catching' the other there barely touched the heated shaft, and then pulled. Sanji whined in pain as his arms where yanked back over his head, he tried to wriggle himself loose, but without any hope… he was trapped. Fuck! Why hadn't he tried to move away, instead of trying to finishing himself off? He looked up at his captain with hazed eyes through tousled hair, lust filling like tears in it, and begged him to release him.

"Why?" Luffy asked coldly, like he could read his watering eyes and thoughts like an open book, a thin smile once again appeared on his lips. "Didn't you ask me to stop this?" he now said teasingly. Sanji nodded slowly, hating himself for being in that state he was in now… hating himself for not being stronger than _this_. Luffy leaned in over him, only being a few inches from his nose; he could feel the chef's fast, unsteady panting of hot air hitting him in the face. His smile widened even more as he knew what a painful state he was in this very moment.

"…p-please…" the blond chef mumbled under his breath, his voice filled with lust and sorrow. "…let me go…"

"No!" Luffy answered short and coldly.

Sanji shut his eyes tight closed, biting hard down in his lower lip and turned his face painfully away from him. He took in small breaths of air, trying to calm himself down… trying _not_ to let his lust to overtake his mind as well. '_Shit!_' He was so close to come and he couldn't do anything to control it or finish it off. His body wriggled in small ministrations, his hips bucked upwards once again, pleading him and begging him to come… Sanji hated himself for doing that. Luffy smirked by this and nuzzled his nose into the chef's heated chin. He trailed small kisses from there and all the way down his throat, liking his little beard, kissing down his shoulder, chest and down to one of the nipples. He licked it, teased it and to the end he bit hard down in it. Sanji whined by the action and hissed out through clenched teeth, begging him to stop and begging him to let him go… But Luffy wouldn't listen to him. Instead he bit harder down in the skin right beside the nipple, tearing the flesh completely as Sanji started to complain, and licked the fresh running blood away. As the blood had stopped running, and the chef stopped complaining, since he now knew what would happen if he didn't shut it, the hot, wet tongue started on its trail down the stomach once again, placing small kisses here and there, until it was just a few inches from the hot pulsing shaft. He smiled devilish and placed a ghostly kiss on it, at once the hips jerked upwards, wanted, _needed_ some more attention… wanted to finish all this now. He moved away, looking up in his now open eyes with that devilish smile of his plastered on the else so happy face. Then he moved up to meet his lips, taking them without any permission and explored his mouth once again. The kiss didn't last for long as Sanji pulled away, disgusted by the taste of blood in his mouth and spat some of it out on the floor somewhere, earning a sharp, painfully bite in his shoulder as he did it. He bit in his lip for not screaming up, if he did, the younger teen would just bite through his skin once again... God he hated himself right now.

Luffy chuckle a little as he looked him in the tearful ocean blue eyes… his own vision started to blur a little as well. "Looks like that your body wants me to finish it off for you…" he teased and blew some warm air on the cock. Sanji moaned by this and he had to restrain himself from not bucking his hips up to the raven haired teens warm, teasingly mouth. "But the question is just then… what do _you_ want?" He trailed his two small fingers softly and almost ghostly over the pulsing shaft, smirked when it released another unwanted moan from the chef.

"Let, let me ahh g-go… please…?" Sanji begged him once again, but Luffy shock his head. "p-ple nnngh please…" a new blow, but this time of cold air, travelled over the hot pulsing cock… teasing him to no end.

"Not what I want to hear," Luffy teased him as well and suddenly grabbed the pulsing shaft in his one hand and squeezed it hard. Sanji's hips came up to him, his head landed with a loud _bang_ on the floor, followed by a loud long moan. He was close. "Don't. Come." He ordered him.

Sanji looked shocked at him. "W-what?" he asked confused.

"Captains order: Don't come, I'll tell you when to come… think you can do that, _Sanji_?" Sanji swallowed hard and gave a hesitating nod. "Good… now… want me to finish it off for you?"

"But I'm n-not allowed… t-to ahh come."

"True." Luffy smiled and squeezed it a little again. The chef screamed up, he was at his limits, but he wasn't allowed to come… shit! "Answer…?" Sanji gave a hesitated nod. "Can't hear you."

"Y-yes…" he managed to whisper out.

"Yeswhath?" teased Luffy, not aware of that his voice was starting to slur. Something deep inside of him yelled, screamed him to stop, but the doped effect of the alcohol made him deaf to his own pleadings. Heh! He was drunk… he never got this drunk before. Yes, he had been in the kitchen after he had been sitting out there in the cold, and yes he had emptyed the rest of Zoro's rum and other kind of alcohol there where standing right next to the sleeping swordsman at the table… and yes, he had been drinking the rest as well there had been 'hidden away', the most strongest alcohol there existed on the ship, and then after a while he had walked back out with a handful of bottles and sat back down at the figurehead… the empty bottles had now disappeared underneath the white snow somewhere. So what if he was drunk? So what if it took him this long time to realise that he was drunk? So what _anything_ at _all_? Nothing cared any longer, no one wanted him, and no one liked him anymore…. So what if he pulled someone else down in his shitty black hole as well?

Sanji sighed defeated. "Do what ever you want…!" He mumbled and looked away. He didn't care any longer, he couldn't _do _anything… he could only hope that this nightmare soon would be over. His heart wrenched and hurt to no end, it felt like it was ripped over again, and again, and again… until there was no more left of it.

"_Really?_" Luffy asked with a lifted brow and with that devilish smile growing bigger on his lips. "You're really sure 'bout this?"

"What ever…" Sanji mumbled tiredly, a fresh tear running down his face. He had to be strong when that wet, hungry mouth came over him again… who knows what would happen if he came without his captains permission? He trembled just by the thought of it. He was scared now. A fear deep inside of him started to wake up… he was scared of the only person he trusted his life to. Was this how Luffy felt before? Is this what he wanted? To let him feel how he had been feeling the whole damn fucking day? If it was, he had understood it now… and he could stop 'showing' him it now!

"So, you don't care at all…" Luffy asked him teasingly and slowly moved his head down to the pulsing shaft, there was dripping with pre-cum "what I might do to you?" Sanji lazily lifted his head and looked quizzically down at him. What did he exactly mean about that? Somehow he didn't care, but in the same time he got even more scared about that sentence.

Luffy let the warm shaft alone and came up to meet his lips, he licked it and pressed his tongue in, there surprisingly now were met by the chef's own tongue and played along, kissed back and started to explore his mouth as well. He moaned by the chef's sensitive, deepening kiss, there would have swift his legs away underneath him, if he hadn't been kneeling down beside him, but he was still well aware of that he didn't touch the blond haired man on any other ways. Sanji self thought that if he could play a little bit along with him, he might forget what other things he had in mind and just leave him by this… unfortunately that was just a little stupid hope.

Sanji's eyes widened in fear as he suddenly felt a finger forcefully press in through his entrance, pushed its way through the tight rings of muscles and roughly scraped at his inner walls. He let out a scream of pain into Luffy's mouth and tried to pull away. "No, no, no, no, please -hnng argh!- No!" he cried out and finally scrambled away from him, enough to that the finger came out again. He stared in horror as he now saw that the raven haired teen slowly crawled towards him… completely naked!

Luffy chuckled as he neared the anxiety chef, there constantly tried to get further away from him… too bad that he still had a good grip around his hands. "Don't tell me, Sanji, that you of all people, the womanizer… still are a virgin?" Sanji's heart stopped beating, he stopped breathing and just stared frightful at him. '_How… how could he know?_' The expression on the chef's face was enough for Luffy to let out a heartless, cold laugh. Using his Gum-Gum-power once again he wrapped his other arm around the chef's legs, there constantly tried to either kick him in the head, his chest or right in the guts and pulled them over his head. Sanji begged and pleaded him to let him go and gave out a yelp as he suddenly felt the tongue of the raven haired teen pressed in between his cheeks and began lathing his sensitive entrance.

"Nngah ahh! No, no stop, sto-ahh!" Luffy's tongue pushed its way past the tight rings of muscles, bathing Sanji's inner walls briefly before flicking the tongue out again, returning to torturing the abused shaft, there slowly was getting a sick colour of blue. Sanji panted heavily, each breath felt like it was fire he was breathing in. He yanked his head back and prayed under his breath to what ever God there may exist that this soon should stop. He was getting even dizzier than before, he felt his stomach turn around and a big feeling to vomit overwhelmed him. He gagged some of it up but forced himself to swallow it all again, and let it stay down there… the venomous taste of it scratched all the way down his throat and back down to his stomach. He felt bad… _fuck,_ he felt bad right now. A new moan there suddenly escaped his lips felt like sandpaper running up against the walls of his throat.

Luffy gave it another little kiss before he looked up in the pain strained face of the chef. He loosened his grip around his legs and could feel at once that there were no more restrain left in them anymore. They fell hard down on his shoulders and were almost sliding down from there, if he hadn't made a move to let them stay there. "What is it?" he asked innocently. The question ran like ice down at the blonds' spine, made his whole body trembling in fear. "I thought that you shaid to me dat I cou'do what ever I've wanted to do… did you not, _Shanji_?" Damn it! He was starting to slur a bit more when he was speaking and his head started to hurt. He moaned in displeasure and grabbed his throbbing head with his free hand.

Sanji cocked his head and looked worried down at him, Luffy wasn't feeling good, no wonder; he had almost been burned alive, drowned, _he_ had yelled at him, kicked him, _punched _him_, _pushed him away… they had all pushed him away, none aware of what kind of bad state he slowly was falling into, knowing that it wasn't that long ago when he had lost his brother. People didn't overcome such traumas that fast, the sorrow, the depression always lurked in the deep of ones mind, and those feelings, could change a person, but into this state? Sanji had never thought it been possible. Luffy had even got himself completely dead drunk and then almost frozed to death… all thanks to him. It was all thanks to _him_ that all this had happened to Luffy. He wanted to tell himself that something else was wrong with the young captain, but another feeling, a whisper in his mind told him something else; it _was _all _his _fault! This _was _his own fault!

The rubber-arm disappeared from his wrists and returned to grab in the owners own black hair. Luffy shut his eyes tight and ripped in his hair as he bent forward and let out a high grumble. It hurt! His head hurt so much! What was he doing? He didn't know but his body knew and a stupid voice inside of his head kept on telling him to finish off what he had started. No… no, he couldn't hurt Sanji like that… he was his _nakama_!

'_**But he has hurt you!**_' The stupid voice in his head said.

'_He didn't mean to!_'He tried to tell the voice. '_It was my own fault!_'

'_**But you even saved him! And what did you get in return? A good handful of beating! He hates you!**_'

'N_o!_'

'_**He doesn't care about you!**_'__

'_Stop this! It's not true!_'

'_**He would rather see you dead than alive by now.**_'__

'_NO!_'

'_**Especially after what you just have done to him… your dream will become true… it almost have!**_'

"No!" Luffy suddenly cried out and bit in his lip. Sanji looked stunned at him at the sudden outburst. Tears was forming in those tight shut eyes, squeezing its way free and ran down the red strained chins. "No…!" he hiccupped down in his legs.

"L-Luffy…" Sanji asked worried and stretched his arm out for him. Luffy turned away and got up on his shaking legs, almost falling over his own feet as he walked over to the door… as far away from the chef as possible. Sanji swallowed hard and took a deep breath of air before he dared to form the next sentences. "Just, just stop this now, its okay, I-I wont tell it to anyone. I promise."

"No, no its not...!" he cried. "And now you will hate me even more, and after that… after that…"

"I wont hurt you Luffy, I p-promise." Sanji said, biting in his lower lip for holding back the painful urge to come right here and now. "Just please let me… let me,"

"No..!" A cold, shaking voice came from the little frame in front of him. "No you won't keep your promise… It all will going to happen!" He turned fast around his heal, showing his black eyes bathing in glistening tears. "And you are _not_ allowed to come _before _I say so!"

"But, God dammed, Luffy… I can't, I can't hold it much longer…!" he pleaded him.

"I could do what ever I wanted, right?" The dark tone in the young captain's voice made Sanji to freeze on the spot. "You said so, didn't you?" The air around them started to get thick with a bad feeling about something uncomfortable soon would happen. Sanji started to move backwards, moving away, using his hands, his legs pushed away from the floor in front of him. Luffy took one threatening step after the other, fallowing the chef until his back met the wall. Fear lightened out from his now one visible blue eye, the ther hidden underneath thick blond hair, as the raven now stood right in front of him, staring down at him with no expression. "If that is going to happen," he suddenly said. Small fast gasps were heard down from the trembling blond on the floor. "…then I just as well can finish it off."

"No, no, Luffy, don't, don't do this!"

Luffy bent down and grabbed the chef's legs and pulled so hard in them, that the blond haired chef hit his head hard down in the floor with a yelp. He kneeled down and placed the legs on each side on his shoulders and leaned as close to his face as possible, whispering down to him with a dark, heavy, lustful voice. "I would gladly be your first one, Sanji, the one who takes your virginity from you…!" Sanji tried to scramble away with his arms, panic started to overtake him, his heart hammering hard against his chest, as would it at any time soon burst out through it.

"N-no, no, no!" he begged constantly "I don't want to! Stop this, Luffy, stop this, stop this, stop –AAAARRGHH!" the soul ripping scream hallowed the whole infirmary and was defiantly heard all over the deck, as Luffy forced his cock through his tight entrance without any warning. He paused for a moment and bowed his head painfully down.

"Unnngh uah… So tight…!" Luffy whined as he could feel the tip of his cock forcing its way through the clinched rings of muscles in the blond chef's ass. He grabbed his pale hips and jammed his harden member roughfully in, releasing another stream of heart wrenching cries from the chef underneath him. Every scream that escaped the blonds' throat, he swallowed with passion and he loved the way it already was going horse… but a part of him again, the sober part of him, the _real _him, wished himself to stop… the other part of him _hated _to listen to those soul ripping cries coming from his own nakama… especially when it was _himself _who was causing it. Luffy could feel the head slowly beginning to slip in, as the chef underneath him whimpered by it. He pressed further into Sanji, eliciting another scream from him, and was barely able to keep from smirking by the horror stricken, white paled face staring painfully back up at him … fresh tears ran down his red strained cheeks.

Sanji's nail was digging down into the wooden floor as the young captain pulled back out and slammed brutally back into him, but this time hitting some kind a spot inside of him there turned the blonds' vision white, made his body to whimper and release an very unwelcome pleasure ably moan from his throat. His hips thrust upwards to meet Luffy's, but Luffy held him back to make the move himself, and groaned in a very gratifying way, as the whole of him went into the blonds' ass, so deep that his balls were resting on his ass. The raven haired teen whimpered by this and released a moan himself and pulled back out of him, to slam back into him… releasing another painfully cry from the chef.

"Luffy stop, stop-" he begged him, his nails scraping so hard in the now ripped wooden floor that the flesh underneath the nails tore and started to bleed. But Luffy did not listen to his pleadings and instead quickly set a gruelling pace, thrusting harder and faster into him. Sanji bit hard down in his lip, stopping the screams from coming out, but it hurt so much that he not long time after was biting so hard down, that the flesh tore and the taste of blood slowly filled his mouth. Suddenly Luffy hit that spot again in the same time as his one hand had seek down and squeezed a little on his pulsing manhood, there ripped a loud and long moan from the chef's throat. "Oh God mmmm! This is, this is so ah aah -Aargh!- no, not that fast," Sanji cried as the captain started to pumping his weeping cock as well. "No please, please hnng, st-stoh… stop, please stop it!"

"Mmmm, nooo," Luffy answered him and pressed his thumb down on the dripping head. Sanji's back bucked upwards and his head hammered down on the floor. '_No, no…!_'Sanji cried in his thoughts. He shut his eye tight and bite harder down in his lip that teeth almost meet each other through the wounded flesh. '_This, this is… to… too much!_'

"I, I can't -nnng aah- take this much lo-long –ah shit! I can't! Nnngh! St-stop!" Splinters dig into his bleeding fingers, lust overflowed his mind, his thoughts, and a pain, that he couldn't describe, ripped, burned his heart to ashes. "Please Luffy, sto ah ah AAARGH!" Luffy slammed hard into him in the same time as he stroke hard down on the blue looking shaft in his hand. Sanji's hand slammed down in the floor, fought to push him away from all of this… but he couldn't, he was trapped in this nightmare.

"Don't. Come mmm ah, S-_Sanji_!" He ordered the blond man, moaning in pleasure as he slid back into him. Short time after followed another moan from the chef as he hit that spot inside of him once again. Sanji was crying… but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and revealed in the sensation.

"Luffy ah-" that spot again, he kept on restraining himself to come.

"Mmm-"

"Luffy, I ca-can't… nngh! Ah ah, I'm going to come-"

"Don't-"

"I-I can't!"

"Nngh, captn's order aah!"

"Oh shit, Luffy nngh -_Aargh_!" Sanji couldn't hold it any longer and came all over Luffy's chest and hand, and out on his own chest. The relieving sensation shut down his mind, and before he got a black out he could feel Luffy stop straight away, apparently surprised by all that white cum there suddenly came on him.

As Sanji woke up again he was met by the erotic sight of Luffy who was licking the white cum of his own fingers. Sanji groaned as he laid his head down on the floor. His _head_ hurt, his _ass_ hurt, his fucking _manhood_ felt like it was dead and his heart felt like that there only was a ghostly shape of it left… his eyes hurt from crying, his throat hurt from screaming and his lip hurt from the constantly biting in it, duo to that there now was a little hole through it. Chopper would hate him for this. Everyone would no longer look at him as they did before. He felt dirty. And he was sure about that the green headed swordsman before long would come and kill him, as soon as he heard about all of this.

_Faggot!_

_Faggot-whore!_

_Dirty shit!_

He looked up at the young captain once again, who now was looking back down at him; his eyes were still cold and empty. Sanji breathed in small sharp gasps, he couldn't move a muscle and his whole body hurt like hell… like millions of small needles were swimming around inside of him, piercing through every little cell. Luffy had stopped in what he was doing and suddenly stuck his two fingers into the chef's warm mouth, taking by surprise the chef released a moan. The taste of himself was weird, but not bad. He looked with a hazed visible eye quizzically up at him, but the captain's face was motionless. "Suck!" he ordered him, and before he could think more about it, he did what he was told. Luffy moaned in pleasure and then suddenly pressed his two forefingers down on the chef's wet tongue; the other fingers grabbed under his head and pulled him up that way. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his hungry mouth. The tongue was exploring every corner of his moth, tasting him, teasing him… but Sanji felt too tired and didn't do anything to stop him from it.

Luffy broke the kiss and moved just far enough away from him that their lips just barely brushed each other. "I thought that I told you, not to come." He said in a low, threatening tone. He forced to make eye contact with him as the chef tried to avoid his eyes. Luffy dig his nails into his chin and finally got an eye contact with him. "You didn't fallow a captain's order, _Sanji_." A cold shiver ran down at Sanji's spine as his name literally was spat out with disgust. "You are not nice, Sanji… you didn't even let _me_ come." He whined pitifully… only, that it sounded so freaking scary when he said it in that dark drunken tone. It took long time before the blond chef figured out what he had meant about it, but then it was too late. His eyes widened in fear as he found out that Luffy's cock still was inside of him, slowly pulling back out to suddenly jam brutally into him again… a soul ripping scream escaped Sanji's throat and hallowed the whole infirmary.

Scream after scream shredded his throat up, tears ran down his red strained chins with no end, his heart was almost hammering out through his chest, a torturing fire burned inside of him, getting even warmer and more unbarring as the raven haired teen slammed harder and faster into him once again… trying to reach his own climax. The chef's whole back was tensed; his fingers scraped in the shredded floor, splinters were tearing up the flesh, leaving a trail of blood where the fingers had scraped in the wood. '_I-I can't take it! Can't... m-much longer…!_'

"Aaargh! No, no, NO! Don't -hnng _aah_! Don't t-touch it, pl-please! It hurts!" He cried in pain as the captain started to stroke his all too sensitive manhood. His whole body whimpered by the action, he bit in his lip and tasted the metallic taste of blood once again. "No, I can't, I can't take it… Luffy stop, stop it pl-plea ahh please… it's. Too. M-much!" he panted. His vision started to blur, he just barely could make out the few sentence that Luffy said about he was so close as well and that he had to be a little more stronger… stronger? No, impossible. Send him both Enel and Crocodile at the same time, send him a hundred blood lusted pirates, send him the whole Marine, send him Kuma as well, God, send him the maniac Luffy as well, he could handle them all in a _fight_ and get stronger as he fought them… but this… this was too much for him. His whole body and especially his manhood was all too sensitive, and with a horny long-lasting Luffy on top of him, he just knew that he couldn't hold out much longer…his heart felt like that it soon would explode if this wouldn't stop soon.

Sanji whimpered, asked himself constantly why the Gods hated him so much. He was slowly drifting away into unconsciousness, as he suddenly heard a door slam open and someone stamping in with heavy boots.

"Luffy! What the _fucking hell_ you think you're doing?" he heard someone roaring up… it all sounded like that he laid underneat the surface of water as he listened to the muffled sounds. He turned his head a little to look at the 'intruder' and saw something green and dark standing three steps inside of the room.

"Z…Zo-ro…" he whispered and suddenly screamed up in a heart wrenching cry, as Luffy slammed into him once again, as was they still the only people in the room.

Zoro stood there completely in shock and with horror writing clearly in his pale face, as he saw the scene in front of him. His hand was still resting on an invincible doorknob there once had been there. What the hell? Luffy was fucking Sanji, who looked more dead than alive? The chef looked at him with an embarrassing, terrified tearful eye and trails of blood on the floor leaded up to his bleeding hands.

He had heard someone screaming, as he was out to get some fresh air, after finding out that someone had emptied his bottles and taking one of his strongest booze with them, and had hurried back to find out that the heart wrenching screams came from the infirmary. He had thought that someone had sneaked on board and now was trying to murder one of his nakama's. That was what it sounded like… he never in his life would have imagined that it would be… _this_ that was happening, and defiantly not the innocent, cheering _Luffy_ who would do such a… a… _thing_! His thoughts ran inside his head like a mad hurricane, and before he knew of it, he had stepped towards them and ripped Luffy away from Sanji who moaned in either pleasure or pain, when the raven's cock came out of him. He forced the kid to stand up and as he did, shakily on his legs, he slapped him hard in the face so that he flew across the room and landed into the shelves. Half of the things standing on the shaking shelves fell down and crushed to the ground. Chopper would kill him later for doing that.

Zoro stood there panting and stared at the little, naked frame with dangerous dark eyes. Luffy didn't move from the spot, only his hand was searching up to the arching chin where a red print of the swordsman's five fingers clearly was seen. His eyes moved from him and over to the naked blond, who slowly had crawled away from them and curled up into a tight ball, as far away from them as possible. Red handprints of blood were seen trailing from the spot where he had laid and all the way to the corner where he now had sought hide to. Zoro's eye widened as he now saw the new forming pool of blood forming underneath him, looking closer he found out that the blood came from the chef's ass. Sanji's blue eyes looked tiredly up at the green haired swordsman through tousled sweat-covered hair, whose one dark eye were looking straight back at him, staring right into his soul, searching for something. But he didn't care… he was so ashamed of himself and he felt so dirty that he didn't care about anything anymore, in this very moment.

He had been… and someone else had even seen it, and then it was _him _of all people.

Zoro was indeed 'examinating' him, listened to his every breathing there was unsteady and wheezing. Sanji's whole body shuddered and he looked anguish. His dark eye soon returned back down to the raven haired captain, who was just sitting there, staring out in the fucking room.

"The hell you think you were doing?" he said with a threatening deep tone. He grabbed the young captain in his one arm and pulled him roughly up so they were facing each other… a cold shiver ran down the swordsman's spine as he saw into those empty, cold eyes. He shook him hard and roared him right into the face. "THE FUCKING HELL YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, HAH?"

"…"

"Fucking answer me, asshole!" still no response… just that fucking, annoying, empty stare. Zoro gritted his teeth and threw him back down on the floor, not aware of that he still was pretty bad wounded. Luffy winced by the pain in his back as he landed hard on the floor, and slowly his mind woke up to a throbbing pain in his right cheek and a yelling Zoro above him. "Do you have any idea of what the _fucking hell_ you were doing? Have you completely lost it, Luffy?" he roared down to him, taking a few steps back and swung his arm in the direction where Sanji was laying… wait… Sanji? "You could have _killed_ him on that way, you knew that?" '_What?_'Luffy looked quizzically up at his first-mate. "You could have fucking _killed _him if you kept on! Sanji is just a fucking virgin and you rushed over him like a maniac, those few seconds I was in here to witness… _that,_ was enough to know!" '_I was… what? Kill…killing San-sanji…?_'The ravens eyes suddenly widened in horror as he now came aware of what he just had done… and almost _had _done as well.

A squeaking sound was heard coming from the chef in the corner, now when Zoro listened closer to it his breathing started to get slower and slower… all too slow to be normal. He turned slowly around to face him, his eye widened in fear as he saw that the chef slowly was drifting away into a dangerous state of sleep… his heart couldn't take it anymore, probably Luffy must have pushed him all too far since that Sanji was falling into such a dangerous state. He walked over to the shaking chef there didn't even make a blink with his eyes, as he kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his cold shoulder.

Sanji's eyes closed slowly together, and only released a wheezing sound as he tried to breathe... he was so tired. "Sanji?" the swordsman asked worried and tried to shake him. '_So tired…_'Sanji thought. "Sanji, can you hear me?" '_Mmm, just let me sleep… please…_' "Oi, Cook, answer me!" '_Not now, shit-head, just let me sleep… okay?_' "Shit!" Zoro took him up in his arm, resting his ear on the blond chef's chest and listened. …dodok, dodok, dodok, dodok, do-dok… do-dok… do…dok… do… dok… do…

Zoro shook him brutally. "Don't you dare to do _that_! Oi, you hear me, shit-cook? Don't you _fucking _dare to do _that_!"

"Z-zoro…" Luffy finally managed to say, slowly waking up to his senses "what, what's wrong with Sanji…?" he never got an answer, neither did he need any because now when he came a bit closer, he could see it himself. His eyes widened in fear, he stumbled and fell back on his ass as he saw the blond laying still in the arm of his first mate, eyes closed, breathing very, very slowly, it almost sounded like that he was fighting for to keep on breathing. Luffy started to tremble, as realisation hit him. "No…no no…. w-what have I done?"

"Shit!" Zoro cursed under his breath and turned abruptly to stare dangerously at the collapsed captain just a few metres away from him. "Get your fucking pants back on and get the _hell _down and get Chopper up here NOW!"

"…"

"Luffy, you listening?"

"…"

"LUFFY! LISTEN TOO ME!" The raven stared with horror at the drowsing chef, who just barely had opened his eyes again, and who was now staring back at him… empty, hurt, sad and cold. He didn't hear his first mate yelling at him, he heard him, but he couldn't make out the sentence he was saying. Luffy was shaking, more than ever before, his eyes locked with those two visible blue eyes. It hurt to look into them; it ripped his already ripped heart into smaller pieces.'_What have I done?_' A tear released from one of the eyes and ran down the red strained cheeks.'_I'm sorry, Sanji…!_' Luffy's eyes stung from not blinking, he didn't dare to blink, to wet his eyes again.

When Zoro never got any response from the young captain, he laid Sanji's shaking body carefully down on the ground again, mumbling something to him about he should be strong and not be such a girl, and hurried out the door, leaving the two of them alone again. He jumped down the staircase, taking three steps at a time and turned fast around to reach the door to the men's bunkroom. He wanted to scream the little doctor's name out loud, he wanted to slam the door open and stamp in to get the little reindeer with him out… but he didn't want to wake all the others up as well… he didn't want to humiliate Sanji and Luffy over for they others. Luffy was scared to death… Sanji was close to _be_ dead.

He opened the door carefully, clenched his teeth as it creaked too much, and stepped almost soundless into the sleeping quarter, searching for the fuzzy doctor in the darkness. It was almost a wonder that no one else had heard anything at all of the screams and the loud noises that he had make when he had thrown around with Luffy and yelled at him… apparently Franky had done a very good job when he had made those walls in the infirmary and in the sleeping quarters so no sounds could get through and disturb anyone when they where sleeping… apparently that was also why he had put up those loud speakers in the rooms, so they always could hear if the watcher could see any enemy-ship in the near. Finally he found the one he was searching for, almost tripping over him as the little reindeer had rolled down from the sofa; looked like he had been studying his medical books as always… in the clear light from the moon he could make out the big bolted text from some of the books:

**Psychology –how to treat the broken soul**

**By Christine Appelmouth, Psychologist & Professor in the mental body**

And then there where a larger book saying:

**The big encyclopaedia of the whole body**

**By Doctor Tora Yamasaki**

Two other books were flipped open and a lot of notes laid spread all over the table, he could barely catch the words from the notes saying something about, _Sanji_, _heart_, _stress, lungs_ and _smoking_… shit! Did he know? Oh yeah, of course he did, he was the one who caught his attention to the infirmary, the one day he did an exanimation on Sanji… '_oh fuck,_ _Sanji_!' That was right; he was almost slumbering into thoughts as he remembered _why _he even came here in the first place.

He reached down to pad Chopper lightly on the back and whispered to him that he should wake up. Even before he touched him, Chopper jumped up in fear and yelped as he scrambled over to the corner, staring back at him with wide eyes. Zoro hushed at him and glanced nervously around to see if any of the others had woken up at the screams… none, both Usopp and Brook kept on snoring loud. Good.

"I-I-I-I thought that you were a villain there came to k-k-kill me too," the frightened doctor said, still trying to 'glue' himself up at the wall.

Zoro widened his eye. "So, you heard it all?" Chopper hesitated for a moment before he gave a confirming nod.

"I-is S-sanji okay?"

"…"

"Zoro…?"

"No, there are no villains on the ship. But the Ero-cook… I'll tell you it on the way." Zoro bit down in his lip. Chopper could tell on the look at the swordsman's face that something was really wrong. He nodded and hurried up packing his things and fallowed the swordsman. Just as they had closed the door to the men's quarters they heard some kind of a heart wrenching cries… It was Luffy's voice. They both stiffened for a moment before they ran after the sound of the cries… this wasn't good.

Luffy hadn't moved an inch since Zoro had left the room… he didn't dare. His onyx eyes were still locked with those blue eyes, or rather, there where they once had been. Sanji lay on his back now and stared up in the ceiling, gasping for air. It hurt. Everything hurt so much… even breathing. He so badly wanted to just fall asleep, but that moss-head had told him not to. Heh! It was the second time this day that someone had told him to be strong. He came to think about something, something that Chopper once had told him a long time ago about his heart when he did that examination on him, after they had been in Thriller Bark. He had a hell with him when he saw what that Absalom-guy, or whatever that shit-heads name now was, had stabbed him with that knife… it had been so close to his heart. After that day the little fuzzy doctor wanted to make some examinations on him, almost every second day. None of the others knew about it, and at first hand Chopper didn't want to tell him _why _he had to take a look at him that often. Then they were sepperated, two years later when they met again, Chopper demanded to take an examination-test on all of them. Sanji was called in every week for a test, but without any of the others knowing anything about it.

_**~f**__**lashback~**_

_Chopper moved the __stethoscope__ on the bare skin of the chef's back as he listened carefully. He had a serious expression on his face. "Try to take a deep breath again." The little reindeer told him. Sanji did as he was requested and took a deep breath and breathed slowly out again. Chopper nodded confirming and walked over on the other side of the chef and put the __stethoscope_ _to his heart. Sanji hissed when the cold thing touched his bare chest, but was instantly told to be quit. He gave a confirming nod once again and walked over to scrabble something down in one of his notebooks. "You can take your shirt back on again." He told him as he wrote some more notes down._

_Sanji reached out for his shirt but hesitated for a moment before he took it on. __"Okay, Chopper, mind tell me what's going on?" Chopper stopped at once with writing down as the chef suddenly spoke up, but didn't answer. "You have been taking my blood pressure, glucose, my pulse, my weight… you have listened to my heart and my lungs and done other kind of examinations I can't name, ever since that Thriller Bark-thing, and even now again, a bit over two years later. Mind telling me it now why you are doing all these tests? What happened back then should be over by now, by what I know." he asked calmly. The little doctor sighed deeply as he dropped his head and clutched his pen harder between his hove._

_Several minutes past before the little doctor gave a confirming nod and turned around to face him. His hard expression startled Sanji to no end… it was really rare that Chopper looked this serious, with a slight of sadness in his eyes._

"_Sanji," he started slowly and took a deep breath. Sanji only looked confused at him… why was he getting this serious all of a sudden? "You are too stressed and you smoke all too much!" He was about to interrupt him but got cut off as the little reindeer lifted his hove towards him. "This is really serious, Sanji. You are destroying yourself like this!"_

"_What?" the chef said stunned. "W-wait, Chopper… w-what do you mean about that? Of course I get a little stressed sometimes but that's-"_

"_This is not a little, Sanji, this is too much!" Chopper said angrily… whenever the little reindeer got into his doctor mode, he could sometimes become pretty scary. "You are stressing yourself up because you want to do everything perfect at your dinners, because you want to do everything good… I also think that __**we **__are a part of that rood to your stress. And then the fights-"_

"_Fights are stress-relieving," interrupted the blond firmly, but Chopper continued as hadn't he said anything at all._

"…_and when you get stressed, you smoke even more!"_

"_Well, that's to calm my nerves down wi-"_

"_Well, __**that**__ is what there is __**killing**__ you too, Sanji!" Sanji shut his mouth at once and looked shocked at the little reindeer in front of him. A tear threatened to release from those big, hazel brown eyes. Chopper's lips quivered as he bit hard down in them, stopping himself from crying out loud. "Ten at day, then I wouldn't had said anything, but five __**packs!**__ That is too much… when you have finished one cigarette you lit a new one at once… and sometimes when you are alone you even smoke __**two**__ at the same time!" The chef dropped his head and sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. He was ashamed of that what he had done had worried their little doctor this much… but __**killing**__ himself? That sounded a bit too drastic for him. "If you carry on, doing this what you are doing now, the cigarettes soon wont be enough to calm down your 'nerves', your body will get used to the nicotine and then… then you will need something stronger… and then, and then…"_

"_No, this is ridicules! Chopper, I would never go that far, you know that, right?" Sanji rose up from his chair and went over to kneel in front of the little sobbing doctor and grabbed his small shoulders in his hands. "You know that I would never do such a thing, right Chopper?"_

"…"

"_Chopper?"_

"_When the body want something its really hard to convince it to not doing it," he mumbled down to the floor, sniffling sometimes before he looked up at the worried chef with teary eyes and spoke to him again with a quivering voice. "I-I-I'm just so worried about you S-Sanji *sniff* I don't want you to end up like that. *sniff* I-I-I don't like to s-see you suffering like t-this. I-I d-don't want you to di-die!" Chopper couldn't bare it any longer and cried out loud, sniffling, sobbing. _

_Sanji's hands started to tremble a little and grabbed harder around those small shoulders, he dropped his head and sighed deeply… his golden bangs now covering both of his eyes. Chopper's wailing echoed through his head and mind. His heart started to pump faster. This couldn't be true, but then again, Chopper would never lie to him like this just to make him stop smoking. So… he was practically __**dying**__? And it all was his own fault… shit! He never thought of it like that. Sure he had started to smoke a lot more, and yeah, he had sometimes been smoking on two cigarettes at the same time… yesterday he just started to try smoke __**three**__ at the same time… fuck-head! What the hell was he thinking? That he could solve his own problems and calm his nerves by himself? What the hell did they else have a doctor on board for? Oh yeah, now he remembered… that was all because of that shitty overconfident of his… don't wanted to be taking for being weak, a pansy. Well, the thing was just that, that he __**was**__ weak! A weak little shit-head…!A fucking pansy! Even Usopp was braver than him when it was about to tell about his feelings, angst and weakness… __**he **__could confess his weakness to __**anyone**__ without thinking on loosing his proud of being a __**man**__. Yeah, even that you couldn't see it on him, Usopp was braver than the most of them… that was for sure. The idiot just needed to find it out himself. _

"_Please, Sanji," Sanji looked up to meet those big hazel brown eyes once again. "Please tell me what's wrong… please let me help you…" the fuzzy reindeer begged him. He sighed and turned his head to face the wall instead, ending up looking at the little doctors desk instead… it looked like a completely mess with all those notes and books laying all around on it._

"_Tell me, Chopper," he started slowly, after his friend had calmed down a little. Chopper looked at him, knowing what would come now. "If I continue with this that I'm doing… how long… I mean, how old can…"_

"_If you go on like this," a cold shiver ran down at Sanji's spine as the else so sweet and dearest reindeer talked to him in a hard tone, or rather, he __**tried**__ to keep it hard, but tears were threatening to appear in his eyes again "and everything goes as I have told you… then you will only…"_

_Sanji's eye widened in fear as Chopper spoke out those words. This couldn't be true!_

_**~end of flashback~**_

Sanji woke up to that someone was rummaging around with him…wait, since when did he fall asleep? He opened his eyes to find Luffy looking down at him, mumbling something that he couldn't make out what was… apparently the captain hadn't seen that he had woken up just yet. He closed his eyes once again, taking a deep breath. He tried to move his body but immediately found out that that was a really stupid idea; a pain shot its way from his ass and all the way up along his spine. A scream was threatening to escape from his throat, but he swallowed his pain… he didn't want the raven to find out that he was awake. He was somehow scared, but he didn't remember _why_ and he didn't remember why his ass hurt that much either.

The heck had happened? He took a deep breath once again, feeling that something was odd when he did so… it was like when he tried to breath in some air, he got an extra amount air down in his lungs… and then there was that weird feeling like something was covering a part of his lower face… like a mask. Wait, was it a gasmask? He took another breath. A gasmask there gave him extra amount of air… was it an oxygen-machine that it was connected to? Chopper had been talking a lot about that thing lately since they had left Sunderlay Island, a really high technologic place with buildings as high as mountains… well, almost that big, but some of them had tops there literally was disappeared above the clouds!

Suddenly realisation hit him hard; pain in the ass, scared like hell for a certain raven haired captain, his heart hurt, his _soul _hurt, bandaged hands and dried tears around his eyes… he remembered it now, all too clearly. No, that couldn't be true. This could fucking hell not be true…! Had Luffy really, _Luffy,_ really just… '_Oh my God!_' Sanji thought and banged his head down in the pillow –damn soft for laying right there. '_That can just fucking not be true! Luffy have… me … Oh, FUCK!_'Luffy, _the_ Luffy, had just… _raped _him?'_Shit!_' He wanted to get away… far away from everything right now… but he was still so tired, everything hurt in his body and his head still hurt like had an elephant ran over him twice!

Sleep overtook him once again… and it was more than welcome. He had almost fallen asleep again when someone was rummaging with him again and he felt something on his one side. First it felt icy cold and he wanted to jump out of the bed right away… then it got warmer and he just wanted to cuddle closer into that warm feeling. The smell of forest and alcohol swirled around his nose and somehow made him drowsing again. He wanted to move closer into that comfortable feeling, but something was like holding him back. He opened his eye once again and looked down to see what there was giving him both this comfortable and uncomfortable feelings. His eyes widened in fear as they saw the young captain trying to cuddle closer into his body, and was about to push him away, but hesitated for a moment and looked closer at him: he was trembling all over the body, his face looked pale and full with worries and then his lips moved as it was forming words without any sound. What was he saying? Sanji tried to move his own lips after his; trying to find out what kind of words he formed. 'I-I l-lo-' lo what? Love meat? Oh, _wants _meat! Was he even thinking on food in such a moment? He wouldn't be surprised if he did. He looked closer… no, that forming of his lips didn't say 'want' or 'meat' but… 'I, l-love you… Sanji…' Sanji's eyes widened. No, he must have been mistaken, that couldn't be the sentence that the young captain kept on mumbling again and again… could it?

The sleeping Luffy moved his hand up on the chef's bare chest and grabbed in a shirt there wasn't there. "M'sorry… Sanji…" he mumbled, now loud enough for the blond to hear. A tear escaped from his eye and rolled down at his red strained chin and down to his nose where it stopped. "…so sorry… m'sorry… Sanji… I… I love you… love you… love…"

Sanji's eyes closed, sighing in relief he laid an arm around the little shaking frame next to him. Luffy could be such a kid, almost like a little brother in times, yes, a brother, a really close friend. His meaning of the word 'love' was meant for every person that he knew of; some he liked; those on this ship he loved, that was just how Luffy was. Yes, a friend, nothing more than that. Sanji rubbed Luffy's arm up and down, as he did this, pictures from earlier invaded his mind like an explosion of a bomb. He stopped his movements and got swallowed by those many thoughts.

"_Luffy, let go of my hand… it hurts!"_

"_It hurts…" Luffy repeated in a flat tone._

Sanji removed his hand from the sleeping form and stared down at him once again.

_Sanji clenched his teeth and moved his free hand to plant a punch right in the middle __ofrrrrrrw his face, but before he ever got it halfway, the younger teen grabbed his fist and slammed it back into the wall. "Let the hell go of me!"_

"_Why should I…? You never wanted to listen to me…" Luffy said coldly and tilted his head over to the other side. "You didn't care about how I was feeling, did you?"_

"_Stop this, God damn it!" Sanji yelled up and let out a scream of pain, as the teen bit down in his left nipple. He struggled to get his arms free from his grasp, but without any luck. "I don't want this!"_

Luffy started to shake even more than before… like he was having a really bad dream right now. Sanji felt his heart starting to pump even faster than before as the memories from earlier kept on attacking him… a weird bibbing sound started to get louder and faster as well.

"_Please, stop nngh ah stop this. N-now! Stop it I said!" He yanked his knee upwards and planted it with full force right in the middle of the teen's chest. Luffy was taking by surprise as all the air in his lungs was 'kicked' out, but managed to keep his hands around the chef's wrists and dig his nails further down in the flesh so it tore. Sanji let out a scream and stretched his body upwards. "Fucking let go of me, shit-head!" he yelled in his head. "Don't fucking think that you can do whatever you please to do!" _

"_I am the captain, and I can do and have what ever I want!" Luffy roared up in a dark threatening tone._

"_NO FUCKING HELL!" Luffy leaned down and suddenly claimed his mouth, drowning his scream. Taking advantage of Sanji's stunned and shocked expression he slipped his tongue in between his lips and wages a war with his tongue, there constantly fought to push him back out. Sanji planted his feet hard down in the ground and kept on struggling, but it was useless._

He could see it all for him, like he was a third person standing on the sideline and watching it all; he could see himself being pinned down to the ground by Luffy, who was sitting on top of him and was…_kissing _him, exploring his mouth. He started to remember how that tongue had felt around his shaft, teasing him, torturing him, wanted him… _loved_ him, on its own sick way. He shook his head and grabbed his bangs in his hand as he lay back on his back. It had been a nightmare, a long _fucking _nightmare. The sounds, the pictures, the pure memories tortured him, as was he reliving it all over again.

"No, stop this…" Sanji begged to no one in particular and shut his eyes close… but that was a bad idea since it only made it seem much clearer than before, as the pictures of Luffy driving in and out of him, molesting him, raping not only his body, but also his mind. It was horrible. "Stop this…" he shook his head, trying to shake those stupid thoughts out of his head. Luffy's voice echoed in his mind, back then when he leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"_I would gladly be your first one, Sanji, the one who takes your virginity from you…!"_

"I don't want to be reminded…!" he said out through clenched teeth. His heart started to pump even faster, the bibbing sound getting faster as well… his heart felt like it soon would burst out through his chest.

_Sanji's nail was digging down into the wooden floor as the young captain pulled back out and slammed brutally back into him, but this time hitting some kind a spot inside of him there turned the blonds' vision white, made his body to whimper and release an very unwelcome pleasure ably moan from his throat. His hips thrust upwards to meet Luffy's, but Luffy held him back to make the move himself, and groaned in a very gratifying way, as the whole of him went into the blonds' ass, so deep that his balls were resting on his ass. The raven haired teen whimpered by this and released a moan himself and pulled back out of him, to slam back into him… releasing another painfully cry from the chef._

"Stop this, God dammed!" he now said a bit louder… Luffy made an unpleasant moan at the loud sound, but didn't wake up.

Sanji grabbed his hair with his other hand and jerked his head hard down in the pillow, as the pictures, the memories kept on playing on in his head. the feelings, _fuck_, he would even say that he could feel the others hands on his again, the torturing jerks on his manhood, the constant thrusts in his burning ass. Cold tears were running down his chin. He bite harder down in his lips, tore the thin skin there had healed the earlier wound… the taste of blood started to fill his mouth once again. "Stop this now… please…it hurts!"

"_Aaargh! No, no, NO! Don't hnng aah! Don't t-touch it, pl-please! It hurts!"_

"_It hurts…" Luffy repeated in a flat tone._

He suddenly heard Luffy's voice in his head again. He hesitated a moment and looked down at the sleeping form next to him from the corner of his right eye… his heart galloping like a mad.

"_It hurts… to get your heart shredded in__to pieces…"_

The voice said again. He started to take shaking breaths.

_Sanji looked surprised up at him. "It hurts to be pushed away… to be… alone…!"_

There was a momentarily silence as he heard the two last sentences repeating themselves again and again inside of his head. The raven next to him was in the same time twisting in his dream and moaned in displeasure, as he constantly mumbled the words 'no' and 'I don't want to' and then 'please stop this!'. Sanji didn't know what to think; should he feel pity for him or should he just not care a shit about that bastard there had coursed him those nightmares? Even that he wanted to be mad at him, somehow he couldn't be that. Somehow there was a feeling deep inside of him there felt pity for him, felt sorry for him… a feeling deep inside of him told him that it all had been his own fault anyway.

He sighed deeply and scratched his head in frustration as the young teen's complaining and silent begging's started to get louder and more heart wrenching to listen to. Sanji looked down at him once again and slowly reached his shaking hand towards him. "Luffy…" he mumbled and placed his hand lightly on his shoulder, there tensed by the touch. Luffy's eyes flew open and the teen suddenly pushed himself away from him and landed hard down on the floor with a yelp. The raven scrambled away from him, over to a corner, as far away from him as possible, and looked scared back at him, like a haunted rabbit with a gun pointed to its head. "Luffy…?" the blond said with a cracked voice and made a move to move closer to him… bad idea. The pain shot its way up from his ass and all the way along his spine. Sanji fell immediately back down into the bed with a painful scream, his back pressed upwards as he wrenched in pain.

Luffy looked shocked at him. His heart was racing as he saw the chef twisting in pain. '_That is my fault that he's suffering that way._' He said to himself. '_And now he soon will come and…_'

"Luffy, you alright?" asked the blond through clenched teeth, trying to still the pain and his unwilling vocals. He didn't want the raven to know how much in pain he actually was… unfortunately his eyes couldn't lie, tears escaped from them and ran down at his cheeks. Luffy kept staring at him, but didn't answer. "Luffy -hng! S'okay, s'nothing. Handled things there were much worse than this." He chuckled, he forced himself to chuckle, and gave him a pained smile.

But Luffy shook his head and 'glued' himself even more against the wall behind him, pulling his legs up to his chest… arms wrapped around them.

'_Oh fucking hell! This can't be true!_'Sanji thought and squished his eyes shut, biting down on his abused lip. '_Shit it hurts! I can't move without it feels like I got a stick stabbed up in my ass… a __**thick**__ stick!_'He took a deep breath of air and forced himself to sit up. He bowed his head and grabbed his hair. '_Shit shit shit shit!_'He cursed over and over again. '_Okay, a stick from my ass and all the way up to my head, fuck it hurts!_'

Sanji removed the mask from his face and ripped all the tubes off that were attached to his chest and the… thing on his wrist that he didn't remember right in the moment what it was called –fuck if he even cared about that. When the last tube was removed, a long howling tone filled the infirmary. He didn't care about it and neither did he care about the warning senses inside of him, as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Luffy's eyes widened as he saw this and buried his head down in his knees, protecting his head with his hands as well. '_Now he's going to do it. I know he will…_' The raven kept on telling himself.

'_**I told you that it would happen, didn't I?**_**' **Said that annoying voice in his head again and started to chuckle a little.

'_Stop it, it's not funny! I didn't want this to happen!_'

'_**You should have been thinking about that sometime earlier… don't you think?**_'Luffy squeezed his eyes tight together, forcing the tears to stay back. Sanji slid down from the bed… he could hear that. His steps were slow, unsteady and awkward, not as sliding and easy as it normally was, as they came closer, and closer towards him. The young captain's body started to shake like a mad, the nearer those steps came towards him. His breathing became shaking, cold tears ran down his cheeks more than before, and his lips started to bleed as he had been sitting there, biting hard down in them.

'_He's going to do it. Everything is going to happen now!_'

The stupid voice in his head started to laugh coldly. '_**Told you so that your 'dream' would become true.**_'__

'_What have I done?_' Luffy cried in his mind, starting to hate himself even more than ever before. '_What have I done…?_'

'_**You almost killed your cook!**_'__

'_No!_'

'_**He**__** told you so!**_'__

'_But… I-I…_'

'_**Don't remember what your own first-made told you? Back then?**_' Luffy took in a shaking breath of air, as he mentally nodded.

Last night, Sanji suddenly had stopped with breathing. He had just laid there, closed his ocean blue eyes slowly and then took one final deep breath before he became all still. Luffy didn't know what to do back then, his chef, Sanji, was suddenly… dead! He had scrambled over to him, shook him nervously, called his name in hope for that he was mistaking things, but he never got any answers back. He had pulled the blond up into his arms, hugged him, lolled him, whispered into his ear that he should wake up again. Pleaded him to not leave him here alone… told him that he… loved him and that he was sorry. But the chef never opened his eyes… he never took in another breath of air and patted him on the head, telling him that everything was alright and that he shouldn't be worried. Luffy had hugged him tighter into his embrace, buried his nose into his hair, breathed in his smell. '_No, no no no no…! What have I done? No Sanji, No!_'He had taken a big breath of air before he had lifted his head up from the quit form of his chef and cried out his name… sorrow and angst desperately clung too it.

"SANJIIIII!"

Then suddenly the door had burst open, letting in his swordsman and his doctor. They stopped for a moment and paled… staring at the two naked forms in front of them. He had cried, steams of tears, he had held tighter around his chef's body and stared back at them… they had now known _what _he had just done to him… he had killed his own chef… his friend… the man he had started to love on another way than he loved the others. Zoro was the first one to move, he pushed him away, ripped him away from Sanji. He had said something, he didn't remember what, and the swordsman had answered him back… what ever it now had been. Chopper had then woked up, jumped over to Sanji's side, looked at him, did an examination on him and then had started to cry out loud, streams of tears there never could end. Zoro's shoulders had sunk; he sighed and tried to calm the little reindeer, telling him something that only the two of them could hear.

Luffy had crawled back to his corner, staring at them through tearful eyes… cursed himself for what he had done… the sober part of him had come back up to the surface from the moment his first-mate had slapped him, yelled at him and thrown him away… again. He had pulled his legs up to his chest, buried his face down in his knees… cried until there were no more tears. Things happened around him, Chopper had taken a hold on himself, gotten back into his doctor-mode, yelled at Zoro to do this and that… Luffy had heard them, but he couldn't make out _what_ they had said. When he forced himself to look up, Sanji had a black thing covered over his mouth and nose, because of his tears he couldn't see clearly what it was. Chopper was 'pushing' his hove down onto his bare chest, in the same time he was counting… he thought. As he stopped, Zoro squeezed the black thing a couple of times before Chopper started to do the same thing over and over again. He had lost the counts on how many times they had done this, trying to bring Sanji back to life… but he knew that it was useless.

Suddenly he heard gasping and gagging… something there didn't come from the two of them. Luffy's eyes had widened in disbelieve as the two of them moved away from his sight and he now could see that his chef's chest had started to risen and falling slowly again. Zoro grabbed around Sanji's naked body and held him up in a bridal style, close into his own chest as it meant life or death, and cared him over to the bed… the same way that Sanji had done to him just a bit earlier. Luffy's heart had literally stopped beating, as he saw that his chef was back to life. The rest what the two of them had done to Sanji, he didn't remember, nor did he remember when he had gotten his shorts back on, a cover around his body or _when_ Zoro had sat down next to him… staring at the sleeping form of their chef, never looking down at him.

"The oxygen machine will help him breathe," his first-mate had told him, Luffy somehow listened to him, but in the given moment he didn't really listen … his eyes and thoughts where fixed at the rise and fall of his chef's chest, wondering when it would stop again… hoping that it would never do. But Zoro had told him that the machine that he now was connected to, was helping him to breathe… it was Sanji's only hope to life…! "Chopper found this thing on the last island and told big about it. Gladly he got it…" Zoro had sighed in the end.

Luffy didn't look up, he kept on staring at the body in front of him, tears never ended escaping his eyes and falling down his cheeks. "Luffy," He could feel his first-mates dark and worried eye resting on him… he could sense the sadness and worries in it, though his voice were steady. "Did you know that Sanji had a weak heart?"

He had frozen on the spot at first, then dared to look up into Zoro's eyes; the one with a long thin scar ripped over it, and sadly enough forever would be close –he still didn't know what had happened to it, and Zoro still didn't want to talk about it, like he didn't want to talk about the big scar he had gotten on his chest… back then-, the other looked back at him… showing those emotions that he had sensed before. His lips started to shiver… Zoro didn't move a muscle… patiently he was waiting on his response. "W-what…?"

Luffy hugged his legs closer into his chest and bite hard down in his lips, tasting the metallic taste of blood, as he thought about it all again and again… what he had done, what had happened to Sanji and what Zoro had told him back then. Now he just waited for _him_ to come… now he just waited on to acquire those beatings that he knew soon would come. '_I'm sorry, Sanji… but don't forgive me!_' His nightmare would become true…!

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN****: ****Aaaannd… End of chapter four! Finally done (phew) well, but I hope that you like it… ^^ think on this as a DOUBLE-CHAPTER I must say that I finished this one faster than the last one. So… it ended up to be a Yaoi-story and not a Friendship-story? Well… somehow… what will it even end up like? Honestly, I don't even know that yet; there's yaoi in it **_**BUT**_**… let's just see what's going to happen, ne? ^c^ But, hey… you know what? I just took a look on my story traffic, and after what I can count, there have been: 687 Visitors and… believe it or not: 1118 Hits! Since 30****th**** July 2008! Cool, ne?^^**

**And then once again a biiig thanks to my very, very good friend Mei-chan also known as Silvey115 for Beta-reading this chapter as well.**

**Luffy: Yeah! Mei-Mei! Thankiii! (Huge smile) oh, and do you have any meat with you?**

**Sanji: Luffy, NO!**

**Luffy: Aww… Mei-Mei…? (Big puppy eyes)**

**Silvey115: ****Uh...-eyes Zoro for help who turns away- whatever...sorry Luffy but I don't have any! XD But anyways I hope everyone enjoyed it! (I didn't do much really) again don't forget to say happy birthday to our dearest crystalbluefox-chan! If you do I'll give you virtual cookies! If you don't I'll give you a...a...oh look she just called me... laterz guys!**

**Me: Ah, you don't have to…**

**Zoro: Whahahaha! You just as red as a tomato right now! Ha ha ha! **

**Me: (mumble) shut it Zoro… (mumble)… So… take care until next time^o^ and Luffy? Here cake from my grandpa ^^**

**Luffy: Yeah! Thanks grandpa! (Starts eating the cake) Fheee aaaahh ghaaaais! (Seee yaaaa guuuuys!)**

**Sanji: (curses over Luffy's behaviour of how he eats his food) and all you beautiful flowers out there, remember that there are a poll-voting on Pernille-chan's profile-page.^o^**


	5. Nightmares

**Nille**** : So… here are chapter five boys and girls… or rather, more girls… than boys… or just girls… girls? Ladies and girls here are chapter five!**

**Zoro: Geez! Did it really take you **_**so**_** long for just to say: Here is chapter five? **

**Luffy: Maa… Perniiiilleee… how come that I don't act so much in this one?**

**Nille****: I-**

**Sanji: -cries and bites in his shirt- Why am I acting so much like a girl in here?**

**Zoro: -smirks- because you **_**are**_** a girl, little princess!**

**Sanji: -points at him with a threatening finger- Watch it, Moss-head!**

**Zoro: I do, Aho-cook!**

**Sanji: You out for something?**

**Zoro: -evil smirk- just bring it on… Cinderella! **

**Sanji: YOU'RE DEAD, GRASS-HEAD! –starts fight-**

**Usopp: -completely ignores the two of them- Oh, I gotta something to say in here as well?**

**Nille****: -jaw hitting the floor and are now completely lost in watching the fight -**

**Luffy: -stands and cheer the both of them up-**

**Robin: Well, what I might think of what Author-san would like to say is that she doesn't own our series 'One Piece' since the rights belongs to Oda-sensei. Oh, and then that she wants to thank all of your readers for your nice reviews and a big thank to Silvey115-san and Marhi-san for helping her with this chapter… am I not right, Author-san?**

**Nille****: -nods- uhu.. oh ehm… yeah! A BIG thanks to you all! And Mei-chan(also known as Silvey115)? I'm sorry, but I want to give you a little rest so I asked Marhi for it, ne Mari?**

**Marhi:**** Huh? -Looks confused up from her table full of drawings and calculating notes- you said something?**

**Nille****: -sweatdrops- just forget it...**

**Marhi: ...forget what?**

**Silvey115:****YUP! Its fine with me –Huge smile- Hehe thanks, but can I then do chapter 6?**

**Nille****: ****Sure, you can do chapter 6! I promise -huge smile-**

**Ma****rhi: Uhm… 'Fine' about what, Mei-chan…?**

**Nille****: -claps hand to my head- God give me strength!**

**Luffy: ****-huge smile- Shishishi! STOORYYY GOOO!**

Whispers in the snow

**雪のささやき**

(Rewritten)

**5. Chapter**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**惡夢**

**-Nightmares-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1. A dream arousing feelings of intense fear, horror, and distress.

2. An event or experience that is intensely distressing.

3. A demon or spirit once thought to plague sleeping people.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A cold breeze swift over the deck of the Thousand Sunny and played around with the new fallen snowflakes, taking them all the way up to the sky and all the way down to the other side of the ship and down into the icy cold water. A new wind from the north suddenly blew in over the ship and went right through skin and bones of the young man who was standing at the railing, he trembled all over the body, like had someone just thrown a bucket of icecaps over him. He dug his nails further down in the wooden railing and clenched his teeth. It was so damn cold today, but somehow again, he didn't care. His one dark eye glanced over the icy cold waters and at something that wasn't there but in his thoughts; an irritated blond haired chef who were kicking a raven haired, laughing kid out of a kitchen, a strawhat held tightly in said kid's one hand. Had he been in a better mood, he would have smiled at this, this comically scene that normally would have taken place almost everyday. But not today, and neither did it happen the day before. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his white covered hair, so that some of the green strands stood out from where his fingers moved. Zoro was depressed and worried, for not to say shocked, of all those things that had happened the last two days.

He stood there, watching the sun travel higher up in the sky; a rare thing to see as it also was snowing at the same time, but you could expect to see many things on the Grand Line… he had learned that by now. He then looked down on his broken arm, Chopper had bandaged it so much this time that he couldn't move it even if he wanted to. A smile found its way up to his lips as he thought about the little reindeer when he had haunted him all over the deck to 'fix' his bandaged arm… once again. He had even threatened him with giving him 'a taste' of his biggest needle if he wouldn't stop… Zoro then didn't dare to do anything else but to obey to what the psycho-doctor said… he was just glad that the cook didn't see him like this, because he wouldn't ever have heard the end of it.

The cook… he remembered something that Sanji once told him, on one of those rare occasions when they actually could sit down together, without any fights, and _talk_. He had never told him that he had overheard his conversation with Chopper about his… weakness. So he just waited until the chef himself wanted to open up for him, and he did on this specific day.

_**~flashback~**_

"_Oi! 'the hell you sitting up there for, shit-cook? Captain's calling! You're needed!" Zoro grumbled as he s__aw a pair of black legs stick out from the Mikan-trees, without moving. He sneered and cursed under his breath about how annoying the chef actually was in many occasions and how much he wanted to kick his ass for leaving him alone with a drooling, hungry and really irritating captain. "Oi! You even listening?" He said as he finally got up to the trees, searching after the blond idiot. "Captain wants you! Kitchen now! Or I'll prop you all the way down through the kitchen's chimney right over there!" he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, the other hand resting on the hilts of his three swords, as he now stood right behind the silent chef, who were leaning up against one of the trees. Not even an assault was thrown back at him. Weird. He stepped out from behind the tree and could now see the chef clearly… surrounded by five or six bottles, two of them were one of his so called 'finest' wines, the rest was something that only Zoro would normally drink: strong booze. The two wine-bottles and two of the others were already empty, the third bottle of booze were only half and lifted up to the blonds' lips. Sanji removed the bottle after taking a mouthful and dried his mouth with his sleeve… something that he normally never would do._

_He pulled his one leg up to his chest and rested his arm on it, the bottle hanging lazily in his hand. He didn't look back up at the green haired swordsman, but kept on staring out at the endless ocean that surrounded them from all sides and sighed. "What the hell am I doing…?" he suddenly asked out in the blue, not even expecting to get any answers and moved the bottle up to his lips once again._

_But Zoro was faster and ripp__ed the bottle out of his hands, staring at the brownish liquid moving inside. "Besides drinking your brain out? I have no idea." He said calmly._

"_Give it bhack, s'mine!" Sanji slurred and reached out for the bottle. _

_Zoro shook his head. "Don't think so, this kind of stuff is a bit too strong for a pansy like you. We'll just get hell with you in the morning and the rest of the day."_

"_Sjince when did youh become ma mom?" The chef said irritated and did a move to stand up and grab it for himself, but one soft push from the swordsman was enough to send him back down to the ground. _

"_Stay down, you're drunk!" he said and took a sip from the bottle himself, then a bigger mouthful. Suddenly he heard small sobs coming down from underneath him. He glared down from the corner of his eye and were surprised to see the else so coldly chef sobbing. "You're crying, pansy?" _

_Sanji let out a stiff__ chuckle and ran a hand through his hair, grabbing it tightly. "Yeah, I guess I do. Fuck… damned fuck it all…! I can't take this much longer…" Zoro didn't move from his spot but just kept on staring at him with a lifted brow... waiting patiently for him to continue. The blond moved a little to the side, asking him to sit down beside him, and so he did. Sanji pulled both his legs up to his chest, buried his head in them, and took a deep breath. "I didn't believe him when he first told me," he suddenly said with a shaking voice "I-I thought that he just said it to make me stop smoking… hah… I'm an idiot…!"_

"_The hell are you talking about cook?" The green-haired man asked, although he knew precisely what he talked about but had to pretend like he didn't. _

_Sanji clutched his hair tighter, bringing the other arm up as well. "He said that I had a weak heart, course of all my stressing around, my smoking and… other shitty stuff."_

_Zoro's brow furrowed. "'O__ther shitty stuff'?" he repeated. Sanji nodded and pulled his hand down to rummage through his right pocket in his jacket and threw a little bottle to the swordsman, who grabbed it at once. He looked at it, holding it between his thumb and index finger, and stared at the white liquid inside of it. Suddenly his eyes widened and he stared furiously at the man beside him._

"_You hell didn't…? This isn't what I think it is… is it?"_

_The chef nodded __hesitated. His hands started to tremble. "He warned me about it would happen if I kept on smoking like I did… told me that the cigarettes soon wouldn't be enough for me. I didn't believe in him, never thought I would be tempted… yesterday he found out of it and screamed like a mad-man at me… crying his heart out as he threw me out of the infirmary… he hasn't spoken to me since." He buried his head further down in his legs, arms wrapped around them. "I'm such a damn fucking idiot! The hell am I gonna do, Zoro?"_

_Zoro didn't say anything but kept staring trough the small bottle, watching the sea behind it. "You haven't been taking anything today, have you?" Sanji sniffled and then shook his head. "That's why you are drinking your brain out now?" He only half nodded to this. "Who is it?" Sanji looked confused up at him. "Who is the source to that you have ended so deep?" _

"_Stop talking bullshit, moss-head, there are only my dearest Nami-swan!" he said irritated. But Zoro didn't believe him, and he knew that. He looked away and sighed deeply. "Shit! God damn it, Zoro… I-I'm a __**ladies**__ man… n-not a __**man's**__ man…!" he grabbed tighter in his hair, almost ripping it off… tears threatening to release from his eye. "What the hell is going on with me? What the __**fucking**__ hell is happening with me?" The first mate watched him carefully; his eye had softened a little._

_Then he looked away and handed him the little bottle again. "Go talk to Chopper." He said as he stood up and made a move to walk away, but Sanji grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Zoro's dark eye watched him closely, but the blond didn't look back up at him._

"_He told me that I highly would become thirty."_

"_What?" He almost yelled, not believing what he just heard. This couldn't be true!_

_The chef's grab tightened around his wrist. "He told me that if I kept on doing this… I only would live for ten more years. Only fucking __**ten**__ years…!"_

"_Sanji…" he said worried. He didn't know what to think. _

"_I… I'm sorry that I am so weak, Zoro… So fucking sorry...!" The blond sobbed as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm such a weak, pathetic… moron!"_

_Silence filled in between the__m. Zoro could feel the chef's hand starting to tremble dramatically. '__**Damn it, Sanji! Who the fucking hell is the one doing this towards you?**__' He yelled in his mind. A weird feeling started to clutch around his heart. "I don't care if you love a woman or a man, if that's what you think." Sanji looked up at him, his visible blue eye shining with tears. "And the same does the others think… you just have to tell him it, who ever it is."_

"_But… but…"_

"_We are all just __humans; we do a lot of mistakes… that's just the nature of us…"_

_Sanji sniffled again and bit his__ lip, looking out at the ocean once again. "Thank you, Moss-head…"_

_Zoro pulled a smile. "You're welcome, Aho-cook!" Sanji started to chuckle, then laughed… it warmed Zoro to know that he was better… he hated when one of his friends felt bad or were suffering. "So, get your fucking ass down before I kick it down!"_

"_Yes mom!"_

"_Shut it, Shit-cook!"_

_**~end of flashback~**_

Sanji's laugh-attack was still ringing in his head as he now headed towards the kitchen. He wondered if he had been talking with Chopper about it, apparently he had, since he had become such a pain in the ass lately. Weird enough it calmed him seeing him like this, in other occasions he even caught himself stand in the background and laugh at him… that had cost him two broken ribs, a hell of a headache and a almost broken foot plus several of blue bruises here and there. '_Hmph! Stupid cook…!_' He thought, but then dropped his head. '_No… stupid me!_' He sighed heavily and stopped his hand just inches from the doorknob. Why the hell had he overreacted like that last time they were talking to each other? He knew what had happened to their captain wasn't his fault… why the hell couldn't he control himself? He hated himself for what he had done; smashed the blonds' head several times in the hard Adam-wood wall. Fuck! He could have crushed his head completely if he had continued that.

Since Thriller Bark Zoro had found out that he had a problem controlling his emotions and his actions, even his ability to sense things had become shit. He even found out that there were few things he didn't even remember any longer from their travel, and his own past. But the memories of Kuina were still strong. And here he had thought that Mihawks training had helped him back on track.

Zoro shook his head for all those thoughts. There were more important things to think about now than trying to remember the forgotten memories. He grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door open, making the others inside to jump in their seats. He was in charge for now; until their captain got a grip on himself again… he couldn't lose his face too!

Luffy's eyes widened as he stared stunned at the wall opposite him. '_Wh-what?_'This couldn't be true. This… wasn't supposed to happen…! This had to be some kind of a mind-game, this was impossible to even happen! He swallowed hard as he stared with horror at the blond hair resting on his shoulder. So soft and so silky to look at, he wanted to touch it, but didn't dare to. Even if he dared to do it, he couldn't… his arms were trapped! He thought about it all over again. Sanji had stood right above him, staring down at him, and then suddenly collapsing down on his knees and _hugged _him. Not punched him, not kicked him, not even yelled at him, but just simply hugged him. Luffy loved the warmth the other body was giving him. On one way he wished that this just would continue forever and that it wasn't a dream, on the other hand he didn't dare to believe in this; feared that this was just a trap. He wished to push him away and run to another place, or just hide himself in the darkest corner of the ship. That thought won over him.

"No, please stay!" the chef said with a trembling voice and held tighter around him, as he could feel that the other was about to pull away. Luffy froze on the spot and stopped breathing as he heard his chef's request. "I won't hurt you, I promise, I won't hurt you." The blond tried to convince him with. But Luffy just kept on staring at him as he waited for a sudden punch to hit him… almost like last time.

'_No, no, this is a trap. This is a trap!_'The raven repeated in his mind over and over again… the annoying voice in his head only agreed with him. "You…" Luffy whispered, tears threatening to release again. Sanji looked up at him. "You're lying… You, you hate me. You hate me!" He started to struggle like mad in the blonds' grasp, kicking and punching to all sides.

"Luffy, no, no I don't…" Sanji said as he tried to hold the rubberman still with his arms around his body.

"Let me go!"

"Luffy, please, listen,"

"NO!"

"Luffy!"

_Bang!_

Luffy froze on the spot and stared with horror as the man flew into the opposite wall and crashed into one of the shelves. Sanji lay still for a few seconds before he started to move his hand up to his throbbing chin and winced when his fingers touched it. He tasted blood in his mouth; apparently the wound on his lips had opened again by the impact of Luffy's fist.

Footsteps was heard running towards the infirmary, the door flew open and in came the swordsman and the panicked little doctor. "SANJI?" Chopper screamed up and ran over to him to be sure that he was okay.

"I'm fine, Chopper." He said, waving his hand at him as he tried to get up. As he was about to stretch his back, pain shot its way from his ass and all the way along his spine again. Sanji let out a yelp as his legs gave after underneath him, and fell hard down to the floor… landing on his ass. Sanji screamed up in pain and rolled over to his one side, to make the pressure smaller on his butt.

"Yeah, we can see that!" Zoro said with a smirk, pretending that he loved to see him suffer… even that he did the opposite. Sanji glared dangerously at him first, as Chopper turned into his heavy-point and helped him up. But the chef's glare suddenly fainted to an embarrassing expression, his cheeks started to blush and he looked away with a deep sigh. '_Fuck!_' He thought as Chopper helped him over to his bed again. '_Zoro saw it all…_' he bit in his bleeding lip. '_…he saw me being fucked out of all senses by Luffy… shit!_' As soon he lay back in his bed once again he immediately turned over on his left side to face the wall and pulled the sheets over his half naked body. '_What the hell does he think about me now? What… what does Nami-san and Robin-chan think about me now?_'He wanted to curl up into a tight ball, but a huge hand stopped him from it.

"I'm sorry, Sanji," it was Chopper's worried voice "but I still have to put the oxygen-mask and all the tubes back on you again, it's really important…" Sanji nodded hesitantly and let himself be rolled over so he was laying on his back again, but kept his gaze on the wall.'_What does Chopper think about me now?_' His head were lifted and the oxygen-mask was pulled over his nose and mouth. '_They must all think that I'm a… I'm a…fucking __**whore!**_'__He sniffled and shut his eyes close. '_Fuck! What the hell have I done, Luffy?_' He rolled his head to his other side and opened his eyes to look down at the frightened kid in the corner.'_What the hell have I done to you?_'

Suddenly Sanji let out a yelp as he felt a sudden pain in his arm and looked down at the source; Chopper looked surprised back up at him as he pressed a needle down in the blonds' arm and bend his head down apologetically. "Sorry Sanji, it's just, you know, your medicine against… your, uhm." Sanji nodded in understanding and laid his head back down on the pillow. He hissed as the green liquid flowed into his veins and struck him like small, sharp needles. The liquid looked weird and almost like poison, but it was medicine, and it was made by Chopper. He sighed in relief as the last drop was pressed in and the needle was pulled out again. The young doctor pressed a cotton lightly on the little wound where the needle had been. "Sleep now, you need it," Chopper said calmly and removed the cotton as the few blood drops had stopped running. The chef nodded again and closed his eyes in command, not daring to do anything else.

The raven haired teen in the corner stared with horror as Chopper had given Sanji some kind of a medicine. What was it for? His weak… heart? Luffy tightened his grip around his shaking legs. He pressed his head down in his knees. '_Why do I keep on hurting you, Sanji?_'He sniffled and dried his tears away on his knees. '_What kind of a captain am I, anyway… hurting those I care for and love? Damn it…! Sorry… m'sorry, Sanji…!_'

The room fell silent. Zoro looked at the both of them; the sleeping blond in the bed and the shaking frame in the corner. He didn't know what to think of it all and sighed frustrated. "Are you okay, Zoro?" The man looked down at the little reindeer, who had turned into his brain-point again and now looked up at him with his big hazel brown eyes. He took a deep breath and gave him a comforting smile as he ruffled Chopper's fur on his bare head… he held the pink hat in his hooves.

"Chopper?" he asked, his gaze now locked at the little shaking frame in the corner. The little reindeer looked quizzically up at him. "Can you do anything for him?" He followed his gaze and sighed. He could feel tears threatening to burst out.

"The only thing I can do for him is to give him some relaxing medicine, but I don't think that it would help him in the length. Luffy is," he took a deep breath to control himself from bursting out in tears. "His mental state is really uneasy, and he… " He sniffled as he looked down at the floor. The swordsman patted him comfortingly on his head as Chopper started to tremble. Chopper took a deep breath and looked up into Zoro's face. "Zoro," he said, trying to control his tears from flowing down his cheeks. "He needs our help…!"

"Yeah, I know," The first mate sighed, his hand stopped patting the reindeer's little head. "The problem is just that he is so fucking scared of us all!" Chopper looked down again and tried to think.

"We others might be able to help him…" the young doctor started slowly, his voice now sounding more serious than before. "But it is you and Sanji whom have affected him the most, because you couldn't control your own feelings!" Zoro jumped in surprise and stared shocked down at the little reindeer, whom looked with a serious expression back up at him… gone was those soft, hazel brown eyes. His eye widened as realization hit him… it _was_ hisfault _and_ that love-cook's fault that their captain had become like… _this_! '_Oh fuck! What the hell have I done?'_ Zoro thought as he moved his hand away from Chopper's head and let his fingers run through his own short green hair.

"He keeps on talking about some kind of a nightmare he had… you think, uhm, that we might have affected him with that?" He asked as he looked concerned at the shaky frame in the corner. Luffy started to move a little and lifted his head to look up. Their eyes met and the teen's eyes widened in fear when he saw the dark look Zoro was staring back at him with. His whole body started to shake like mad. He was scared at his first mate; his best friend… the look in the young captain's eyes pained Zoro to no end. '_What the fucking hell have I done to you, Luffy? I was supposed to protect you… not hurt you even more…!_'

"He got a mental break down," Chopper proclaimed, tears forming in his eyes. The whole crew was gathered in the kitchen now, minus a captain and a chef. Everyone had been silence since last morning where the little doctor had told them that both Luffy and Sanji was not feeling well, because of what had happened the day before… the first mate only agreeing with him on this. None of the other crewmembers had heard what had happened at that night, luckily enough, but neither Chopper nor Zoro would tell anything. Nami knew that they were hiding something, but by the look at their faces she never asked. "I… I have been a terrible doctor," the young doctor sniffled, "I w-wasn't even t-there when he n-needed me! I just kept o-on pu-pushing him a-away from me…!" Usopp walked up to him and laid a comforting hand on the little reindeer's small shoulder. Chopper turned around and buried his head into Usopp's legs and cried out loud. "I'm a terrible, terrible doctor! WHAHAAA HAAAH!" The sharpshooter kneeled down in front of him and pulled him close into his embrace… holding as tight as possible, so no one ever could rip him away from him. He rested his head lightly on the reindeer's small, fuzzy shoulder… biting his lips he hid his tears from the others, and tried to find some comforting words, without crying out loud when he tried to speak.

"D-don't worry, Chop-chopper," He tried to say calmly, but failed miserably. '_Damn it!_' He thought and took a long deep breath. "He w-will gets better soon. De-definitely…!"

"Chopper," Nami said with a calm voice and kneeled down beside him, her comforting hand on his free shoulder "We were all fault in what happened to Luffy… We," she bit in her lower lip and tried to steady her voice "we should all have been acting on a different way than what we did." She glared at a certain swordsman, who was standing in the darkest corner of the kitchen with his healthy arm holding the broken arm protectively, as she said this. Zoro grumbled a little by this, pretending that he didn't care a shit about it all. But as the navigator had given him her last deadly stare and turned all her attention back to the little crying doctor again, he sighed heavily and closed his eye. He felt bad about all of this… so fucking bad. His hand started to tremble a little, but he dug his nails hard into his wounded arm and caused a little bleeding by this. The others in the room was not allowed to see him like this, they were not allowed to know how he felt!

He felt eyes watching him, and he cracked an eye open. A certain blue haired man was watching him carefully, like he was trying to read his mind. Franky gave a little nod with his head, motioning Zoro to follow with him out. The swordsman cracked his neck and followed him. As he came out, he found the cyborg standing at the railing, watching the frosty water underneath the ship starting to form to big ice flakes. Zoro mentally shook his head for seeing him standing only in a open shirt and the same small blue pants as he always wore… did that man never freeze?

"Man, if those ice flakes keeps on getting bigger, we'll soon have a huge problem reaching land!" Franky said as the swordsman came up next to him and stared down at the same thing as he did. "But you know what they tell about the next island, you have to cross the sea on feet to reach the shore!"

"Did you drag me out in the freezing cold weather to tell me something that the sea-witch already told us yesterday?" Zoro sneered at him as he ran his hand up and down at his cold arm. He mentally kicked himself for not bringing a jacket with him out. He hated to freeze.

Franky didn't say anything and just stared out at the never ending horizon, which in the end disappeared in a white inferno with the sky. He sighed deeply and ran his colossal hand through his blue strands of hair. Silence rose between them, an awkward silence, only Zoro's clattering teethes was to be heard. He sighed again and grabbed the railing in front of him. "We better do something before cook-bro starts on his bad habit again…" he said with a calm voice.

Zoro raised a brow. "What habit? What are you talking about?" Franky started to rummage through his left pocket in his shirt and then showed his hand to the swordsman. "What?" Zoro stared at him for a while before he looked down in his hand and paled at once as he saw a needle, a rubberband and five or six small bottles with white liquid. "Where did you…? How did you-"

"Saw it!" the cyborg answered short. "And then I found these in the Bathhouse!"

"W-what?" the swordsman asked shocked. Oh shit! This couldn't be true. He ran his hand frustrated through his short hair and cursed under his breath. He grabbed his hair tight and stared up at the gray skies above them. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eye. "How, how many others than you know about this?"

"None! Since the captain is… not by himself, I thought the best thing to do, would be to go to you with this at first."

"Good," Zoro noted "and don't tell anyone else about it… not even to Luffy!"

The cyborg clutched harder around the railing so the wood almost creaked in protest. He sighed and pulled on a not so believing smile. "Got 'ya, boss!"

"I mean it, Franky!" the swordsman said with a threatening grumble.

Franky turned away from him and eyed the ocean in front of them again. "I caught him doing it when I was repairing the roof on the bathhouse." He suddenly said. "He always did take a damn long time in there, I found out. Then I found out why. I saw him through the window; saw him sticking himself with one of those needles. He always drowsed away for a couple of minutes, like he was relaxing completely in his body and mind. Then he got up and hid it away somewhere underneath the toilet, that I found later on, and then behaved 'normal' afterwards… so yeah, I know you mean it." he turned his head to face the first mate who looked at him with a stern look. "And I damn well mean what I said. I got you, and I won't spill it!"

Zoro pulled on a thin smile. "Good! Now… let's get back in before I freeze my ass off!"

The cyborg's rumbling laugher was heard almost everywhere on the huge ship.

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! How are my two lovely doves today?" Sanji litterally danced towards the two ladies with a plate in his one hand and served them their usual drinks. Nami looked at him from above her sunglasses and sat up in her sun-chair as he served her a cold drink.

"Why, thank you, Sanji-kun." She said with a smile on her lips and took a little sip of it. "Mmmm! It's really good!"

"I must say that you have outdone yourself today, Cook-san!" Robin said as she tasted her special drink again and hummed by the flavour. The young chef bowed politely and thanked them with a warm smile on his lips.

"Everything for my beautiful goddess," he said "you only deserve the best of the best!"

"Really?" the young navigator said with a seducing voice "You would really do everything for us, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji looked up at them with hearts popping up around him, and swirled around them in his usual noodle-dance "Why of course I would, Nami-swan! I'm only here to serve the two lovely princesses of our ship!"

"Are you really, Cook-san?" Robin asked and laid her book away together with her drink. Sanji looked confused down at her now.

"You would do _e-ve-ry-thing_for us, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked still with her seducing voice as she sat further up in her sun-chair. Sanji automatically took a step back, something didn't feel right about this.

"And you are only here to serve us; did I get you right, Cook-san?"

"What… Robin-chan, of course I'll do what I can to please you ladies," he said. Why did the hair on the back of his neck start to rise?

"Now, now, Robin-chan, you can't expect anything else from a blond, right?" They both got up from their chairs and moved slowly towards the chef who stared confused at them both, stepping just the slightest back as well, not really liking this sudden change of behaviour. But as he felt Nami's soft hand on his cheek and Robin smiling seductively at him, his heart almost burst out through his chest of joy, choking the other bad feeling. The red haired navigator removed her sunglasses from her eyes and placed them instead in her long curly hair. He swore that the two women looked even more dazzling than for almost two and a half year ago. "You would _really_do _e-ve-ry-thing_ for us, dearest Sanji-kun?" she asked again as she looked up at him with her big, beautiful, lustful eyes… wait, _lustful_? What was she… no, impossible… not Nami-san! And neither Robin-chan… they weren't like that! Were they? Suddenly he felt the wall behind him, he hadn't even noticed that he had tried to back away from them, as his two lovely doves now stood in front of him and widened their smiles to an inhumanly big smile, now looking more scary than cute.

"Uhm, Na-Nami-san? What are you…?" Suddenly arms sprouted out from the wall behind him and grabbed around his torso, arms and legs and pulled him flush against the wall. "R-Robin-chan?" he asked confused. The uneasy feeling returned tenfold.

"Now, now, Cook-san, remember what you just told us." She said and smiled mischievously at him. A new arm sprouted out beside him and started to run its hand up and down his stomach, second time it pulled his shirt with it up, ripping the fabric, and ran its smooth silky hand up and down along his sensitive abdomen. Sanji moaned in surprise, and almost floated into the sensation as many more hands ran playfully all around on his body, including Nami's soft hands. Then suddenly his eyes widened in fear as a hand was starting to work with his zipper. He started to protest, trying to wiggle his body free and begged them to stop.

"But, Sanji-kun," Nami said with a seducing voice "the best is just about to start now. And I want to taste that special 'dessert' of the chef…" Before he could open his mouth to say anything, she planted her mouth on his lips and kissed him roughly, nipped his lips, teased his sensitive skin all the way down his throat, at the same time as she ran her hands everywhere on his chest and back. Sanji moaned as she bit hard down at the base of his throat, planting a deep, red mark there.

"No, no Nami-san, this is ahh, this is wrong!"

"But you let Luffy taste it," she whined pitifully as she started to play with one of his nipples, one of Robin's hands playing with the other. Nami licked it playfully and bit hard down in it, causing the chef to let out a yelp. "And I wanna taste it too…!"

"No, please Nami-san, don't, don't do –niaah aahh!" he whined as one of Robin's hand made its way down in his pants and squeezed his manhood hard. "Ro-Robin-chan…?"

"As I remember you right, Cook-san, you told us that you would do everything for us, or do I remember it all wrong?" The raven asked with a smile playing on her lips. "You do not let down a lady's wish, now do you, _Sanji_?"

Sanji swallowed hard and slammed his head back as he released a moan once again, as one of Robin's hands started to stroke his manhood hard but slowly. "No, no but… ahh I, I didn't m-mm mean it like t-this…" he said with difficulty as the hand squeezed him hard again and stroke down… hands still playing all around on his chest.

"Now, now, Sanji-kun," Nami said as she started to tug down his pants. Sanji's eyes widened in fear. "Don't tell me that you don't want this? A blond _always_wants this!"

"Wha-what? N-nami-san? What are you –oh my GOD, AAHH!" he screamed as Nami had tugged down his shorts and suddenly swallowed the whole of him without any warning. Robin moaned in pleasure by the sight of them. She let her arms fall down and walked over and claimed his mouth… but four hands were still holding him against the wall. Sanji moaned into her mouth as Nami planted featherlike kisses on his weeping cock to suddenly swallow the whole of him again. Robin used the opportunity to invade his mouth with her tongue and almost sent him down on his knees if the hands hadn't held him up. His brain was slowly shutting down as he felt another tongue lick him at his most sensitive place on his throat and let out another moan. '_Wait, wait… this cant be right,_' Sanji thought '_Robins mmm mouth is on mine and Nami's is… oh shit!' _"Aahh hnnn!" '_on my… down there…who_' He never made to think it all through as a hand grabbed his hair and forced his head to turn to the left, his blue eyes met onyx dark eyes. The chef's eyes widened as he realised who it was he was staring at and fought to get free again.

"I wanna play too-!" the young captain whined and licked at the same sensitive spot again, releasing a moan from the chef. "Don't you also, Usopp?" '_Usopp?_' His head was turned to the left and before he could do anything else Usopp claimed his mouth and swallowed the chef's protesting screams. '_No nononono-! This can't be hnng, can't be true!_' Mouths and hands played all around on his body, they ripped in his clothes, destroyed his favourite shirt like he was some candy that needed to be packed out by a eager child. The mouth started to get more roughly, biting, nipping his skin until they tore it and the blood started to run freely. The hungry mouths licked the trail of blood away until it didn't come more and then opened a new gash on his now reddening skin. Sanji shut his eyes tightly, forcing tears to stay back. He bit in his lower lip as Usopp's mouth now joined the others on his abdomen and bit hard down in his nipple. The young blond screamed up in pain and wiggled his body, trying to get free. Nami started to suck him harder, making him coming closer to his climax. He hammered his head into the wall multiple times, the unwilling moans escaping his throat.

"No, stop it, stop it please!" he begged them, but none of them were listening.

What the fuck was going on here?

"Stop whining like a little baby," a deep voice suddenly said. Sanji opened his eyes at once and stared into a dark eye there observed him a few feet away. The swordsman moved slowly towards them, an evil smile growing even bigger on his lips. "A blond is only there to be fucked!"

"Wha-what?" The chef asked surprised, his voice already getting hoarse of screaming so much. Zoro's face was now only a few inches away from his, he could even feel the heavy, lustful breathing ghosting over his skin.

"A shitty blond like you, are nothing else than a toy to fuck with! Whores like you love to be fucked, right?" a finger ran playfully underneath his chin, Nami's mouth pulled away from his weeping cock, right before he would come. He moaned in displeasure and turned his face away from the man in front of him. "I take that as a yes, you little slut!"

"Wha-wha- what? W-wait! No… No! The hell are you do-ing?" the chef asked hoarsely and tried to kick him away as the first mate started to unzip his own pants. He pulled out his own weeping cock and grabbed the leg that was heading towards his milt, and then grabbed the other. He forced the legs to each of his side, Sanji's pants already gone without him even noticing it, and slammed the chef into the wall behind him. The others now pulled a little away from him, to soon attacking his reddening skin once again with their hungry mouths and lustful hands. "Wha-what the hell do you think you're…? No, no, I don't… want to! Let the hell go of me, shit-head! Let me, goo - AAAARRGHH!" the soul ripping scream echoed all over the ship, as Zoro forced his cock through his tight entrance without any warning, without any preparation and at once slammed into him again right after he had pulled a bit out. Sanji cried and screamed so his throat almost was bleeding of it, as Zoro thrust harder into him again and again and again. '_No no –aarrgh not again!_' "IT HUURTS!"

"…_It hurts…" _

"_It hurts… to get your heart shredded in pieces…"_

"_It hurts to be pushed away… to be… alone…!"_

Jolting upright, Sanji barely held his shout, staring at nothing and shaking like a leaf. His breathing was strenuous, his heart felt like that it soon would burst out through his chest, and sweat was pouring down his face and across his back like water. He touched his one eye with a shaking hand and could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, wettening the little beard on his jaw. Anxiety, he looked around in the bunk room, finding his nakama sleeping peacefully in the dark. The light from the moon gave each of them some kind of a blue ghostly shape. Usopp turned over to his left and mumbled something about a giant goldfish and flying cows. A true sign on that he was still sleeping. Half sighing, half sobbing in relief, he fell back into his hammock. Rubbing a hand across his face, he tried to scrub away the last vestiges of the nightmare. It was the third nightmare in a row now, ever since… that 'incident' with… him! Tears were still pouring down his face and his hands were still shaking uncontrollably. He turned over on his side and pulled his blanket over his head, hiding himself from the world around him, hiding his tears from them all. It all had felt so _real_ this time, and the thing that his ass still hurt from the last 'episode' didn't help it at all. He hated these nightmares, he hated the voices in his head that constantly told him that it might would happen… told him that they _hated _him for what he had done to their captain… told him that he was nothing else than a whore! He pulled his legs up to his chest, embracing them with his shaking arms and cried into them. The nightmares… he couldn't take it any longer… it hurt so much, deep inside of his chest… deep inside of his heart. It hurt, it hurt so much to be alone, to be stared at like that, they all trying to look at him with… no, he didn't really knew _how_ they were staring at him, he never dared to look into their eyes, after Chopper told him he was free to go again. He felt so… _wrong _in his friend's presenceso… _dirty_!

"Did Luffy really feel like this?" Sanji mumbled to himself. "Did he… does he really feel so… alone? So… sniff… so _wrong_ and… destroyed and… Shit!" He muffled his outburst into his pillow so no one would hear him. This was too embarrassing. God he hated himself! He didn't even serve his two lovely doves any snacks or drinks any longer… he just hided out in the kitchen… he was too afraid of the others and their reactions towards him… it was hard enough to be in the same room with them when they were eating and sleeping. "What is happening with me? What fuck happening with me?" He hated to be like this.

'_**Use your 'medicine' again…**_' that voice in his head told him… that fucking annoying voice.

'_No, no I promised never to touch that again_' he told the voice, pressing his head further down in the pillow.

'_**But you felt whole! You felt strong! You felt like, THE Sanji! You were YOU and not a cry-baby! You were a MAN and not a GIRL like now!**_'

'_Shut it!_'

'_**What?**_'

'_I said shut it! I don't wanna listen to you anymore! I don't wanna have you here anymore!' _The voice in his head chuckled a little to begin with, and then suddenly burst out in a cold hearted laugh.

'_**When will you ever learn it? You will never, ever get rid of me! I. Am. A part. Of. YOU! I am you!**_'

'_NO! No you're not me! I am me and not you!_' That cold hearted laugh again.

'_**PROVE IT!**_ _**Prove me that I'm not you! Can you do that?**_' Sanji sighed deeply.

'_No… I can't…I can't!_' The ice cold laugh rumbled through his mind like a storm, deafening him from all kind of noises around him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, crying softly. "What is happening to me? I can't… I can't take it anymore…! Stop that… stop laughing in my head! STOP IT!" He screamed down in his pillow. It was impossible for him to breathe normally. He couldn't breathe in air, like he was being choked. He all of a sudden felt dizzy and tired… so tired… "What is happening to me…?" he asked down in the pillow again… the pillow… my god, was he choking himself? He pushed rapidly away from his pillow and breathed in a huge amountof air, like he just had come up from the seas surface. He lay there, leaning on his arms and stared down on his wet pillow… wet by tears and sweat.

"You're destroying yourself, if you want to know…!" Sanji's heart missed a beat and he immediately turned his head to the source of the voice. His eyes widened in fear as they met a familiar dark eye staring right back at him from the dark corner of the room.

Zoro shifted in his seat and pulled his blanket more around himself. Even that Franky had made this room so no warm or cold air could get in, was it still somehow cold. In the light of the moon he could see Sanji's face; it was as white as a sheet and was covered in sweat pearls. And his eyes, both of them… his eyes still looked at him like he was some kind of a wild beast that soon would attack him and eat him alive. It had been like this ever since they had come to this fucking cold island. No, they weren't even in the _near _of the island, they were _stuck_ in the ice a MILE from that shitty island! And that had been for almost two freaking days! But this island… what was the name of this island again? Whatever, he didn't care, but what he cared about was Sanji's and Luffy's behaviour. Luffy had acted more and more like a scared rabbit and hid himself from the others in the infirmary… in that same shitty corner of his. Sanji hadn't even spoken to them ever since he woke up, but at least had come out to them and stayed together with them, not lucking himself up. His cooking wasn't the same, there were no 'heart' or 'joy' in his cooking. The chef didn't even bother to kick him in the head or yell at him if he was talking with his mouth full or if he threw insults at him… it was more like he swallowed the insults and got slower in what ever he was doing and sighed deeply. He shifted in his seat again and growled irritated… he couldn't take this much longer!

Suddenly he rose up from his seat and walked towards the chef, causing Sanji to make a little jump of surprise in his hammock. He stopped and looked at him with a serious but also a worried expression on his face. They stood there, and sat there, looking at each other, exchanging non-spoken words… surveyed each other. Sanji's rapidly breathing and his beating heart was deafening the snores from the others in the room. Zoro closed his eye and took in a deep breath of air. Thoughts, many thoughts, hundreds of them were swirling around in his mind like a violent, thunderous hurricane. A voice, one he never had heard before, was talking to him, a voice that sounded like his own, but it didn't sound _like_ him. It tried to tell him things, trying to convince him to do things against the chef, hurting him, destroying him... doing dirty things against him. A shiver ran down his spine by those thoughts again.

'_Who the hell are you?_' He asked irritated the voice in his head, and could almost imagine it smirking at him.

'_**Who the hell do you think I am?**_' the voice answered. '_**I'm you!**_'

'_The hell you're not! I know my own Inner Voice! WHO are YOU? You're doing this the same against someone else?_'

'…'

'_Him?_' He looked down at the chef, who just stared back at him with the same mortified expression. '_Them? The both of them?_'

'…'

'_If you're fucking hurting them, you can be damn sure about that I'm gonna hunt you down and rip that shitty tongue out of you so you never can pest another persons mind again!_'

'_**My my, Roronoa-kun, how comes that you get so suspicious all of a sudden?**_' Zoro frowned, coursing Sanji to lift a brow and send him a more confused look.

'_We got an archaeologist who isn't that stupid again and warned us about the Whispers in the Snow. The poisoning voice that are invading ones thoughts in the night, and tells the victim stuff they normally wouldn't think, and even trying to over convince them to do things!_'

'_**How can you prove such a stupid idea? You never listened to her before, didn't care about what she was saying**_' Zoro's frown turned into a devilish smile.

'_Te! You're wrong…!_'

'_**What?**_'

'_Even my truly Inner Voice would know that I care about everyone here, even her… and even HIM! And besides, your whisper is carried by the wind, miles away from this island, like a snowflake. Once your snowflakes touches a ship, the soon the rest of your snow will come. Invading everyone's minds, trying to make them believe that you are them._'A smirk, he could almost see thin lips forming a smirk in his mind.

'_**My my, you're not as stupid as I thought in the first place, now are you?**_' The voice said in a challenging way.__'_**But it wouldn't be any fun if you told the other two about it, now would it? Therefore I rather have to stop you now…!**_'

Zoro lifted a brow by the last sentence. Have to stop him? How? By putting stupid thoughts into the chef's head so he would attack him? He asked the voice, but didn't get any answer. The voice was gone. It was both good but also warningly. Silence filled the room and his mind. He looked up at the chef as he could sense something. Sanji's lips were moving, but no words came out of it. He opened his own mouth… but he couldn't hear the words. He tried to speak louder… but he could still not hear anything. He yelled at him, but he could only feel the vibration of his voice… but not hear it. Sanji looked weird at him and asked him something, but he still couldn't hear it. '_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?_' he yelled in his mind… but no questions where answered. '_FUCKING ANSWER ME SHIT-HEAD!_' nothing… only a hushing sound.

Sanji observed him with a worried expression. "Zoro?" he asked nervously again "what's wrong?" he didn't like this at all.

"I. Can't. _Fucking_. Hear you!" the swordsman yelled back. "What the _fuck _is going on?" He stared frantically around in the room, like he was searching for something. Then he suddenly stopped and stared both frustrated and irritated at the chef. Sanji froze on the spot.

'_**He is about to come now…**_' the voice in his head said. '_**Your nightmare is about to become true now!**_'

'_No… no I don't want it to happen…!_'

'_**Then run! Run out of here! Get away from here before he fucking gets you! NOW!**_' He made a move to go over to the door, turning his back to the swordsman. But suddenly he were stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. He swirled around and kicked out after him, but the swordsman saw it coming and douched away from it.

"Sanji, wait! Can you… can you hear me?" The voice didn't sound angry at all, but frustrated… and it wasn't Zoro to sound so frustrated.

Sanji encouraged himself and yelled. "Of course I can fucking hear you… normally I can when someone speaks to me, moss-head!" Then he froze as the grip around his arm tightened. Oh shit. What had he done now? He waited for the first mate to curse at him and beat the hell shit out of him… wait… where the hell did he get those thoughts from anyway?

"Sanji," Zoro sounded more serious than before, but not on a scary way. "Can you hear me?"

'_What the fuck?_'

"Just nod, if you can." Sanji hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Good." The swordsman sighed relieved. The blond looked down on the hand there were holding him back from running… it was starting to tremble a little. Then he looked up into the swordsman's dark eye… for a moment he felt like the man was staring right through his mind… like he was searching for something. "Listen carefully, Sanji," his voice was calmer than before "don't trust the voices in your head!" he was about to open his mouth but were interrupted at once. "Trust me what I'm saying to you! Robin told us about the 'Whispers in the snow' there –AAARRGH!" Zoro screamed up in pain and released the chef's arm to hold his hands over his ears.

"Wass gwoing on 'ere?" Usopp asked drowsy as he sat up in his hammock and dried the sleep out of his half open eyes. "S'n middle of the night, could you please wait with that till the morning?" Another scream was heard, waking him fully up.

"Oi! What the hell are you two doing?" Franky asked irritated, but suddenly stared with shock down at the scene before him.

Zoro dropped down on his knees and clutched hard around his ears, his wounded arm forced to do the same. It hurt! It hurt so fucking much! The high pitching screams in his head got even louder than before, he couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything at all, than just sit there and press his hands against his ears. The screams cut through his brain like a sharp knife, scratched against every bone in his body, he couldn't stop shaking. '_Shit! Fucking stop this! Now!_' he could feel tears threatening to release from his eyes. He bit down in his lip, trying to focus the pain to another place, without any success. '_Stop it I said, you fucking shit-head!_'

'_**Ah aaaah, you didn't ask nice at SQRIIIIIII-**_' another painful scream released from the swordsman throat, echoing through the whole room.

"STOP IT!" he screamed and banged his head down in the floor… his brain felt like it was being shredded into pieces by the high scratching noises. He couldn't even sense the things there were happening around him any longer. The screams, the scratching noises, he started to get dizzy… he honestly couldn't take this much longer. Send him an army on one thousand marines, included Enel, Kuro, Crocodile and that shitty idiot from Thriller Bark and the Archipalago islands, and that fucking fish-heard from Fishman Island, _those _he could fight against… but he could do nothing against the noises inside of his head.

Sanji looked down with horror as another scream released from the swordsman's throat. Tears were starting to slide down from his tightly closed eyes –even the scarred one-, his breathing became unsteady and he was shaking like a maniac. This wasn't good… this wasn't good at all. He had never seen the fearless first mate like this ever before, and that was frightening.

"What shall we do, Franky?" Usopp asked worried. He was kneeling next to the pain strained swordsman, who didn't even react when he laid his hand on his shaking shoulders. "You don't think that this is –do you?"

"Hmm, looks like it is," the cyborg said, scratching the back of his neck "the shitty thing is that we can do nothing against it!"

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with the moss-head?" Sanji suddenly yelled angrily at them. The two of them flinched on the spot and looked surprised at him. Sanji was talking to them again, and not only that, but on his normally way. "Could somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

"I-it's the voice in his head," Usopp said with a shaking voice.

"What? The hell are you talking about?"

"As longnose said; s'the voices in his head. Robin-sis told us about these Whispers in the snow there is invading ones mind and thoughts," he pointed to his own head "and tells you stuff and such, and then-" he got cut of as the swordsman suddenly scrambled up on his shaking feet and stumbled towards the door. He flung the door open and staggered out on the deck, his hand immediately finding its way to his head again, holding it tightly.

"Oi Zoro!" Sanji called after him.

"You can stop calling him, he can't hear you," Sanji nearly jumped out of his own skin as Brook suddenly stood right next to him and spoke into his ear.

"Stop _fucking_ scaring me like that, Bonehead!" he yelled at him, clutching the fabric of his shirt, were he could feel his own beating heart. "And what the hell are you talking about?"

Black holes that once had been occupied with eyes were directed at the blond chef with a worried expression painted over his white face. "The prince of the Snow love to torture the forsaken sailors who dares to come in the near of his island." He explained calmly. Sanji's curly brow twitched at the dark undertone in the skeleton's voice as he spoke. "And those souls there already are broken he love to crush completely, those are also they easiest to get… to take control over. If one of the 'victims' get to know about the Whispers in the snow, he can no longer take control over them, since they then know that the non familiar voices in their head is not their own but his."

"And what does that have to do with the shit-head out there?" The chef asked tilting his head in that direction the swordsman just had run at.

Brook sighed and looked after him. "Captain-san's soul is broken and almost crushed, yours was on the same way as well… Swordsman-san found out that you weren't completely 'lost' and tried to warn you. _That _cost him the anger of the 'prince'… because if he had told you, the 'prince' could no longer 'play' with your mind."

"I heard rumours about sailors who had been victims of this so called 'prince'," Franky told, dragging everyone's attention to him. He pushed his sunglasses up on his head. "And it wasn't nice things that they told about it. This _prince_ had filled their ears with sounds and noises so loud that their eardrums exploded and they got minor injuries in their head, causing them to either forgetting to make some special movements or to even loosing some, if not all of their memories!"

"WHAT?" the chef said furiously and stomped hard in the ground so the floor moaned under his feet. "So right now as you are telling me fairytales, the moss-head out there are victim for slowly loosing his memories?" None of them answered but just dropped their heads. "Shit!" Sanji pushed Usopp away who unfortunately was sitting in the way and ran out on the deck after the swordsman.

"There is nothing that you can do for him!" Brook called after him, but the chef heard nothing.

Usopp sat back down on the floor crossing his legs and sighed deeply. "I want to help him as well… but there is nothing you can do against the noises that is tormenting his head from the inside." He poked a couple of times to his own head as he said it. Suddenly the marksman stiffened as he felt another person's presence right behind him. He twisted around and looked up at a bony, lithe frame with messy black hair on the top. "Lu-lu-luffy?" he asked shocked, not expecting to see him here of all places. The two other men jumped on the spot, staring with eerie expressions at their little captain in front of them.

'_He is so skinny,_' the shipwright thought '_more than ever!_'

"The water…" Luffy said with a hoarse voice, pointing out at the door with his bony finger. '_Sanji's heart would have splintered into pieces if he saw Luffy like this._' Usopp thought.

"Eh- ehm, what?" the marksman asked confused. "_The water_? What do you-!" Suddenly a thought hit him and he scrambled on his feet to run after the blond chef. '_Of course! Why didn't I think about that sometime before?_' He saw him running over the deck towards Zoro who was standing at the railing, head leaning down at it.

"What the hell has gotten into _you_ all of a sudden?" Franky asked confused, who ran after him as well.

"SANJI!" Usopp called after him. Sanji stopped and stared around to find the source of the call, and then his eyes landed on the longnosed marksman who was waving at him. "Throw him into the water!"

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Usopp: Wow! I DID have something to say!**

**Luffy: Cool Usopp!**

**Chopper: I wasn't in here…**

**Nille****: Oh yes, you were, Chopper, there are about two with you in it!**

**Chopper: There are? –goes reads it all through it again- There are! So COOOL! Thanks Pernille!**

**Nille****: He he… you're welcome.**

**Robin: Interesting chapter, I must say… Now it came to why the story is named as it is.**

**Nille****: Yup, pretty much.**

**Nami: I don't have much to say in here… and there are no boyxboy things! –pouts- **

**Zoro: Che –mumbles- Crazy perverted bitch! She's almost worse than the love-cook!**

**Sanji: Aahh! My beautiful flower are such a big yaoi-fan!**

**Nami: Uhm, Sanji… your eye is blue…**

**Sanji: -hearts swooning around him- Ah-, my adorable flower have seen what colour my eye has? What an honour to know that my beautiful Nami-swan even know how my eye-**

**Nami: No, no, Sanji, really, I mean… not your **_**eye **_**but **_**around**_** your eye… it has a shape of blue and green on it…**

**Sanji: -turns furious around- Shit-head? You gave me a green-blue eye?**

**Zoro: -smiles- you can have it black next time if you want to… anyway, it goes well to your suit. **

**Sanji: YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY HERE?**

**Chopper: Remember to Review, please? Pernille-chan would like that… And I would too! -Giggles with his hooves in front of his mouth-**

**Robin: And do not forget the poll on Author-san's page: You can all chose what story there should be written next after 'Whispers in the snow-. So do not forget to vote!**

**Nille****: Take care everyone and thanks for keep reading and for reviewing my story ^o^… and to all you others who hasn't Reviewed yet: Please do, your opinion means a lot for me an encourage me to write some more!**

**Luffy: Until next tiiimeee!**


	6. Ice Under the cool surface

**Nille: ****I do not own One Piece nor any of its characters… only my own *cough only my own coughs* ^^ all the other stuff belongs to Oda-sensei!**

**Zoro: Oh, now we're just some 'stuff', huh? –Crosses arms-**

**Silvey115: -sweat drops- Maa ,Maa Zoro-san, you're not just any stuff, your worse than stuff –laughs creepily-**

**Zoro: WHAT? You-you stupid women-…. OH! YOU'RE IGNORING ME NOW HUH?**

**Nille: Oh, yeah! And a huge thanks to Mei-chan for Beta-reading this fic... ^o^ and well… I got something for you in the next chapter… hope you will like it –smiles-**

**Silvey115: -ignores Zoro- its okeez XD I just want to do this! Its fun because I also get to read it first! Well, Luffy-chan! Introduction please!**

**Luffy: Shishishishi! Story goo! **

Whispers in the snow

**雪のささやき**

(Rewritten)

**6. Chapter**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**氷**

**-Ice-**

**冷たい表面の下**

**-Under the cool surface-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1. The solid form of water, produced by freezing; frozen water.

2. The frozen surface of a body of water.

3. Any substance resembling frozen water: _camphor ice._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"SANJI!" Usopp called after him. Sanji stopped and stared around in the night to find the source of the call and his eyes landed on the longnosed marksman who was waving at him. "Throw him into the water!"

"What?" the giant cyborg asked shocked, his eyes almost popping out of his head as he heard it. "Have you lost it completely, longnose?" But Usopp didn't pay any attention to him at all; almost the same question had been thrown at him from the blond chef.

"No sounds can be heard underneath the waters surface, right?" the marksman called again.

"But there is no fucking _water_ in miles reach! Only ice and it's a meter thick!" The chef growled back at him.

"Just trust me! Push him overboard!" Sanji growled irately and was about to yell back as he now saw the shape of the cyborg standing right behind the teen. He nodded and ran towards Zoro's side and grabbed his shoulder.

"Oi, moss-head! You hear me?" he panted.

"Get the fuck… out of my head… shitty –AAAARGH!" Zoro's nails dug into the flesh of his head, causing the blood to run, painting his hair in a sickly colour of crimson. "It fucking… hurts!"

"Oi! Listen to what I say, shit-head! Oi! Shit! He can't hear me!" Sanji suddenly froze on the spot. His eyes widened in fear as he saw blood starting to run out of the swordsman's ears. "Double shit! Oi! Where the hell is the fire?" he yelled back at the marksman, just as he heard him asking the shipwright to open fire right on the spot in front of him and Zoro. Franky nodded and jumped down so he landed on the railing a few metres away from them, he took a deep breath and soon fire spat out of his mouth and flames started to dance on the white ice underneath them. But it was going all too slowly.

He held in his fire breath and dried his mouth with the back of his hand. "This is taking too long," the shipwright realised and stretched his arm out, pointing it at the same spot where the fire had melted some of the ice. "Weapooons Left!" The hand opened and fired against the thick ice there splintered at once. The hole was big enough to push an elephant down into it. "Oi! Cook-bro! Hole is ready!"

Sanji nodded and grabbed the collar of the swordsman, yanking him up so he was facing him. "Hey, Moss-head, you hear me? Oi! Zoro, can you hear me?" But there came no response from Zoro's pain strained face. Sanji cursed and looked down at the hole in the ice; there was so damn far down. "The hell, it's now or never!" He lifted the swordsman high enough up so his feet no longer were touching the ground and pushed him over the railing. Unfortunately the swordsman 'woke up' in that same moment and in a reflex he grabbed the shirt of the chef and dragged him with him down. "Shit-head! Let the hell go of me!" Sanji yelled at him and tried to rip his hand away from him, but instead they shifted place so he was facing the water with his back.

"What the HELL you think you're doing crap-cook?" Zoro barged at him and clenched his teeth as another high pitching scream cut through his mind once again.

"So you can hear me now?" The chef asked. He gave him a hesitated nod; he could just barely hear him, but still it was better than not hearing him at all. "So listen carefully," he looked out of the corner of his eye; the water was nearing dramatically fast "No sounds or whispers can be heard under the water! You have to get into the water for a few seconds before that it will-" He was cut of as his head slammed right down in the sharp edge of the ice, leaving a big trail of blood after him as he hit the water and everything darkened for his eyes.

Usopp's eyes widened in horror as he saw the both of them disappearing underneath the cold surface of the water, and as Sanji had left a red trail of blood on the sharp edge of the ice. "SANJI! ZORO!" he screamed out. He grabbed harder on the banister in front of him, his hands shaking uncontrollably. This wasn't supposed to happen. He saw Franky jump down on the ice and looking frantically around.

"S-Sanji…?" Usopp did a little jump on the spot as he heard the words being whispered right next to him. Luffy never looked at him but just kept staring at that huge hole where his friends had just disappeared into a few seconds ago. His fists started to shake as he saw the liquid of cerise drip from the edge of the ice… and in the water where a red pool was starting to form as well.

"Oi! I can't see them any longer!" Franky called up to them.

"W-what?" Usopp paced on the spot, panicking.

"Damn it! The stream under the ice must have got them!" The cyborg cursed. "If it pulls them too far away, they'll never get back to the hole!"

Luffy's eyes widened, fear painted clearly in them. Deep inside of his head he heard that same cursing chuckle, then a haunting whisper ran like cold water down at his spine.

'_**I think that you just have killed your own Nakama… nice captain that you are, heh?**_'

'_But but… I just wanted to help them!_' His breathing became unsteady and he started to shake more uncontrollably.

'_**I told you to stay inside of the infirmary, but nooo, you just had to go out and 'take a look on them'!**_'

'…_what have I done?_' he asked himself, his hands trembling.

"What did you just say?" Luffy's senses woke a little up again as he heard his marksman shout out right next to him.

"I said I can see blood under the ice over here!" The blue haired man called back as he tried to fallow the trail of blood under the ice. "But I can't see anything of the two of them yet!"

The raven's eyes widened even more as realisation hit him. What was he doing? Why was he just standing here? He had to do _something_!

'_**But they don't care about you, why do you care about them?**_' Luffy's eyes darkened. _That_ was the most stupid question he ever had heard of before… was he really that stupid that he even thought like that? Well, then he just had to remind himself about it again.

'_Because that they are my friends! My nakama! Then I don't care if they hate me or not!_'

Usopp started chewing hastily on his lip until the skin threatened to break and bleed. What was he supposed to do now? He hasn't thought about that the streams could be that strong around this area, when he asked the chef to push the swordsman overboard… If just the ice hadn't blocked the entrance to the 'Soldier Dock System' then they could have used the Shark Submerge 3 to go get them back up again. Before he could blame himself any further something red and white flashed for his eyes and before it disappeared into the darkness, he at once recognized it as their rubbery captain. "L-Luffy?" he asked with surprise in his voice. Had their ever so happy friend finally returned back to himself again? Then fear grabbed him again. "Luffy don't! You can't swim and it's too dark to-"

"It was _my_ fault that they ended in that situation in the first place!" The teen called back. "Therefore _I_ have to get them back up again!" Usopp was about to call back at him but hesitated. Then his shoulders dropped as he sighed deeply and looked guilty down in the ground. '_No Luffy, it was my fault! I'm sorry!_'

The young captain looked everywhere as he still hung above the frozen landscape, hoping on just to see a weak shape underneath the icy surface. He didn't care about the freezing wind that was currently biting ruthlessly in his bare skin, or the swirling snow around him. All he cared about was the two of his friends, who where being ripped further and further away from him. He didn't want them to go away like this… not like this! Then he rather would have preferred his nightmare to become true; no one harmed…. Only him! He slowly fell back down onto the frosty earth, when he saw the silhouette of two figures floating just underneath the surface of the ice. He bit the inside of his cheek before stretching his rubbery arm back as far as possible, and with a huge gasp he roared; "GOMU-GOMU NOOOO… GATLING-GAME!"

Zoro squeezed his eyes shut as the icy water stung like small needles into his eyes, when he tried to look around. A few seconds later they finally got used to the cold water, but the sight there met him, shocked him to no end. His heart started to beat more than before and deep inside of himself he could feel that he slowly was starting to panic; the sight of the unconscious chef underneath him and the dancing ruby circle swirling around his head like a flaming halo wasn't making Zoro's life any better... what the hell had he done? He looked up, trying to find back to the opening in the ice, but as far as his eye could see, there where no holes to see… damn it! He had to get back up, and that was now! He grabbed the unconscious chef around his waist, and pushed them both towards the icy surface using only his legs. When he touched the wall between life and death with his head, he swirled around and kicked to the ice with all his strength, but unfortunately he didn't have the power in his legs as much as the soon-to-be-dead-chef had…_if_ he wasn't already _was_ dead by now. No, he couldn't… he mustn't! He couldn't get back without him alive. He held tighter around the younger man as he kept on kicking the ice, but the stream underneath the ice was ruthless and pulled them further and further away, making it impossible to stay at one place to kicked at the same spot more than twice. His lungs started to burn, everything inside of him started to tighten, he had to get up… he had to get up now!

He looked down on the chef in his arm, as he still kicked to the damn fucking ice above him; it almost looked like that he was sleeping, having a peacefully dream at last. Heh! To think about that the only time when he would have a peacefully dream, was when he was about to die, almost made him laugh, not of happiness, not of anger or fear, but of frustration. '_No… don't give up, shitty-cook! Don't give up now!_' Zoro screamed in his own mind as he shook him a little; the only reaction he got was the blonds' head lolling from one side to another. '_He would never forgive me if you don't soon pull yourself together. Wake up! God damn it! Wake the FUCKING HELL UP!_' Sleepiness slowly overtook him, blinded him, engulfed him… He could feel how his brain slowly was shutting down, how his kicks became weaker and weaker, too finally to stop. He held tighter around the 'sleeping' chef's waist, if he could cry, he honestly think that he would have done that now, cried of frustration, crying of hate to himself, crying of his own weakness and his own stupidity. He sighed, accepting things as they were and closed his eyes… soon his arm would get too weak to hold the chef anymore. '_So, they never could find us,_' he thought to himself. He opened his eye to looked down at the chef in his arm. '_And you where just trying to fucking help me for once. And what did I do? Heh! I think that you would have kicked my sorry ass by now, for what I've did here… now wouldn't you…?_' Silence… the red blood kept on seeping out from the huge gash behind his head, colouring the water around them in an interesting colour… a sickening colour. '_Sometimes I think that you were right… I AM a shit-head! Hehe..._' He closed his eye once again, letting himself being ripped by the stream, letting himself being ripped by the sleep, the oh so tempting sleep. He could even hear his own beating heart getting slower, and slower… and slower…

His eye weakly opened as he heard bouncing noises echoing through the icy wall. He could feel how everything was shaking around him, like an undersea volcano erupting in the deep. He was so tired, but he did all what he could to keep awake. A weak smile was able to form on his blue lips, as he recognized the angry roar above him somewhere. '_Luffy… you came… back...! Good… now kick the fucking ice into pieces. I want to see you smile again… just one… just one more last time…!_' Suddenly a thundering sound rumbled through the ice, making it shaking even more, before the thick wall was broken, hammering into thousand pieces. The impact made them swirling further down in the water. '_Luffy…_' he held the chef with his legs now and reached an arm towards the light above him.

"GRAB MY ARM! ZOOOROOO!" it sounded so distant and yet so clear and loud. He followed his captain's order and grabbed it, holding to it for dear life, though he didn't have much of it left. '_Live, Sanji… live!_' then, everything went dark, he didn't feel nor remembered anything more as the water roared around them as they were pulled up, and landed above the icy death-prison. '_Live, you damn shitty cook… live… he needs you!_'

Everything happened like a dream… or more like a nightmare. Luffy stood there, looking terrified down at his first mate and his chef, as the hand of the swordsman slid off his arm and landed on the ice with a hard _thud_. His breathing radiated, his heart almost jumped through his rib cage from beating like mad before stopping completely, as he saw the two lifeless bodies that was right in front of his very eyes… right in front of his naked feet. '_No… no no, nononono!_' He could feel how the tears was threatening to come forth, but who cared anyway if they came? Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he fell to his knees, with a shaking hand reaching out for his 'sleeping' friends. "No…Z-Zoro… Sa-Sanji…!" he said with a croaking voice, grapping his first mates shirt, then the chef's and pulled them into a hug… a hug none of them could feel. He screeched frustrated at his own stupidity, because, no matter what others would say; this, whatever happened, was _his _fault! He tightened his hold around their cold bodies… they were so cold. "Please… PLEASE wake up…!" he looked frantically around to find the little doctor, called his name to come, called him to come and help them.

I'm sorry! I'm so sorry… Zoro," he said into their shoulders, rocking them both "…San…Sanji, please wake up …! SANJIII!"

Suddenly arms encircled around him, pulled him away from his two sleeping friends, weird enough he didn't restrain, and his arms let go of them immediately as well, as he saw Chopper come right in front of him, blocking his way to their two friends. He quickly but also gently listened to their silent hearts and their barely audible pulse. Though he couldn't hear him, he could see the sadness written clearly in his face. Then he said something, but Luffy didn't listen… he didn't even hear his own sobs. The arms around him held tighter as Luffy felt himself crumble slowly, as was they trying to keep him together.

Usopp came up to the little reindeer, Robin and Brook fallowed right after him. They did something towards them, but he couldn't see it clearly, because of those damn tears there kept blocking his view, making his vision blur. He wanted to go to them, help them, but those damn fucking arms kept on holding him back. Why couldn't he free himself from them? Why did he feel so limp, and at the same time so stiff? He wanted to both cry and roar in anger. He wanted to beat himself, it that ever had been possible. He just wanted to be at their sides, help them, not hurt them.

Suddenly there was a sound of sputtering and couching coming from one of the two forms in front of him. "Oi! We got Zoro back!" Usopp yelled up, making the young captain to look up, who hadn't even realised that he had been looking down in the first place. Zoro. Zoro had woken up again! They rolled the first mate onto his side so he could sputter out the rest of the seawater. He breathed! He finally breathed again, unsteady but he was breathing, and shaking.

"Franky! You got the air-machine with you?" he heard the little doctor ask the cyborg, who suddenly came running towards them from nowhere, carrying on a huge thing. He nodded and placed it down between the swordsman and the chef. Wait… Sanji hadn't woken up yet! "Place the mask on his face!" Chopper ordered from the still frame of the blond, without ever stop pumping life into his heart again. '_Did you know that Sanji had a weak heart?_' the words that Zoro once had spoken to him still rang in the young captain's head. He could feel how the slender arms behind him slowly released him, giving him one last hug before they disappeared completely. When they where gone he found himself walking towards the shaking swordsman. Usopp and Brook retreated, letting him coming near his first mate, and went to help both Robin and Chopper with getting Sanji back. Luffy knelt down and laid a shaking hand on his trembling shoulder. He almost pulled it back, that cold was the man's skin, but he didn't. He surveyed him closely, hating himself for every second he looked on his shaking friend.

"… Zoro…?" he spoke out slowly. They others almost stopped in what they did, shocked in hearing their captain speaking so calmly without any angst in his words again. Chopper only looked up for a second, before he and Robin continued in what they where doing. At the count of fifteen Robin squeezed the black-looking balloon so air could come back down into the young chef's lungs… she did this about five times… then Chopper started on his heart-massage once again… but there where still no sign on that showed the blond would wake up any soon. For once, Robin feared the worst, but Chopper never gave up, he kept on trying, fighting, like their captain always did; never gave up and fought till the last. Luffy was biting his lip and ran his hand down the cheeks of his swordsman, drying the salty water away from his eyes –the scar was almost invisible underneath his trembling fingers- and his face. "Zoro… you hear me…?" he moved his hand back up to the green hair, clutching it hard… holding in it for dear life as he looked down at the long, muscled body. "Please Zoro… wake up and tell me that you're okay…Zoro, please…!"

"Lu… Luffy…?" He was being ripped out of his thoughts by a coughing attack. He looked back up at the swordsman's face and couldn't keep a smile away when a single grey eye looked weakly back up at him. He sighed relieved. A hand came up to his face, cupping it, and with his big thump Zoro dried the tear away there hided his captain's soon-to-once-again-be happily eyes. He chuckled as he saw Luffy's smile grew even more. "That is what I have been waiting for to see in a long time," Luffy looked confused down at him, a weak smile formed on his still blue lips "your smile… your smile have returned. He will be so glad to see it again," The ravens smile dropped at once and he bend his head to hide the soon coming tears from his first mate's stare. Zoro's cold hand slide down to his shaking shoulders. The man understood that expression at once. "He hadn't woken up yet?" he said calmly… as calmly as possible. Luffy dropped his head even further. '_Shit!_' he cursed in his mind and forced his head to look at the still form of the blond, just a few metres away from him. Almost everyone was there to help getting him back to life, their hope slowly disappearing from their faces as he continued to survey them closely… they where about to give up soon! '_Damn cook… wake up! Wake the hell up now!_' a salty drop of seawater ran down the blonds' face, like a tear falling from his eye. Something warm suddenly engulfed the young man, as he looked down he saw that someone just had give him some warm blankets around his body… it was first by now he found out how much he was freezing. Luffy propped the clothes closer around his first mate's shaking frame and was about to grab the next piece of clothes that Franky had handed him, as a hand suddenly shut up and grabbed his arm. He looked down and met Zoro's grey eye. "He needs you…" he said, only high enough for the both of them to hear. "He needs you on his side… he needs to know that you are there with him, Luffy…!" Said person looked up to look on his chef; Chopper had let Usopp do the heart-massaging, as he himself had went up to close to huge gash in the blonds' head, stopping the bleeding. Luffy pulled a weak smile; it warmed him to know that his doctor hadn't given up yet… he still fought to get their chef back to life. He heard him order Nami to go get her climax-stave. Nami nodded and went back to the ship to get them. He looked back down at his first mate.

"You sure…? I mean, that you will,"

"I'll be okay," the swordsman interrupted him at once and squeezed his arm slightly, giving him a supporting smile. "Let him know that you're there for him." Luffy smiled, one of his true, childish smiles. The smile warmed him more than any blankets in the world could. He closed his eye and let out a yawn. "Captain, I just need some sleep, s'that okay with you?"

"Shishi! Sure, Zoro!" and before he could say anything more the young man was already fast asleep. Luffy rose up from his first mate's side, his smile already gone again, and walked slowly towards the group who still fought to bring back some life in the sleeping blond.

"It's useless," the sharpshooter cried, and dried his tears and snot away with his arm and pulled a bit away from them… stopping giving Sanji his heart-massage. "It's completely useless!"

"Don't stop giving him the heart-massage!" Chopper ordered as he just got finish 'lapping' the blondes head, and went to take over Usopp's place. Tears ran down his face… fat tears. Then Robin stopped as well.

"I'm sorry to say it, Doctor-san," she said slowly "but I am afraid of that longnose-san are right in what he says."

"No… no, we have to keep trying," Chopper cried, trying to keep his voice seriously. "Luffy… Luffy would never give up like this! He never would!" They all looked at him, quietly, as he still fought to pump some life into his heart. "…thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…!" he looked hopefully up at the archaeologist, but she didn't move to give him the air. "Fifteen, Robin, fifteen…!" But the raven haired lady just dropped her head and shook it lightly. Chopper bite down in his lip… stopping himself from crying. He was about to move his own hove away, as he suddenly saw their captain kneeling down on the other side of their chef, surveying him closely in a quick glance before he bend over him, moved the mask from his head and replaced it with his own mouth. He cupped his head a little and held on his nose and breathed in some air… five times. They all looked surprised at him, but as he looked up on the little doctor with a serious mine, Chopper nodded and started his heart-massage once again. As he was done, Luffy's lips connected with the blonds' lips, breathing in some life five times… each time he watched from the corner of his eye the chef's chest rise and fall. He pulled away again, but held his head only a few inches away from the other, as Chopper started counting again.

"Come on, Sanji," he whispered to him, so only he and hopefully the chef could hear "I'm right here with you. You have to wake up again… we need you, Sanji… _I_ need you." At the sound of 'fifteen' Luffy connected their lips once again, doing it as passionate as possible, without the others seeing it, but hoping for the chef to feel it. He pulled away and heard Chopper start counting again. "I love you, Sanji, of whole of my heart," he whispered almost not audible to him, afraid of anyone else to hear it. "Not as a friend, and not like I love the others… I love you more than I love them, Sanji… I'm in love with you…!"

"…fifteen!" Their lips connected once again, he grabbed his hair, holding in it for dear life and ran his thump over his cold chin, whipping away the drops of seawater. He pulled away and Chopper started counting and gave him the heart-massage again. They did this about five times more. Nami came back down at the same time, she held her hand up to her mouth, holding a cry away, but unfortunately couldn't her eyes lie. Salty tears ran down from her reddening eyes. She closed them and turned a bit away. It hurt. It hurt so much to stand and look at Luffy and Chopper keeping on trying to bring Sanji back, even though that she knew it would be impossible… too long time have went... too long time, and she knew that Chopper knew it as well. Said person now stopped in what he did, clutched the fabric of the chef's pink shirt there had been reddened by the blood in the water. He buried his head down in his chest and cried out loud, screamed out his frustration, his sorrow, his… anger to himself, for not being any good doctor, there couldn't even help one of his nakama's. Franky and Nami wailed as well, and as Robin came up to the young navigator's side, the teen buried her face into her chest, crying out loud.

The raven patted her on her back, but didn't say anything at all. What kind of words would then ever help her? No words in the world could. She herself closed her eyes and turned her face away from the still form in front of her; she couldn't take the sight of seeing their captain still trying to breathe some more air into the already dead chef's lungs. It was useless. Suddenly he stopped and leaned his temple against the chef's cold temple. He started to sob; small tears ran down his face and landed down on the sleeping form underneath him.

"Please, Sanji… please wake up… Sanji…" he clutched his hair even more. "Please, please… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for doing this against you… I'm so sorry –sniff- I… Sanji I… I love… love you…" he connected their lips once again, not for giving him air, not for breathe in some air… just for showing him his love, just to show him what he meant was right. He licked his cold lips, tears mixing with saliva in the chef's mouth as he deepened the kiss, without ever being kissed back. It was a passionate kiss, a kiss there told everything. His fingers worked in his hair as he kept begging to what ever god there may exist that he soon would wake up, embrace him, holding him in his arms, love him, and love with him. Yeah sure, he was a guy, and normally he wasn't attracted to any guys at all, he had always found that weird… but this was Sanji, _his_ Sanji, and then he didn't care if he was a man or a woman, because he loved him to no end… he had just never dared to tell him that, afraid of the answer he would get, afraid of if the one he loved then would hate him and leave him… afraid of what then would have happened next.

He cried. He cried out loud, not hiding his frustration, not hiding… anything at all anymore. "SANJIIII!" he wailed up, howling to no end. He looked up at him through blurred eyes. '_Just one last time…_' he thought and moved up to his lips again. '_Just one… last…time…!_' their lips connected and he breathed air down into his lungs, once… twice… he listened to Chopper's outburst, his angry words. Chopper never cursed, and never that much again.

"This isn't true!" the little reindeer wailed out. "This can't, fucking not be true! –sniff- wake up… -sniff- wake up, Sanji, wake UP!" he hammered his hove hard down into his chest, once… twice…

"O-oi, Cho-Chopper… that… stop t-that." Usopp cried and moved towards him to pull him away. But Chopper wasn't to pull away like that, and especially not when he transformed into his heavy-point. He kept on hammering his hands down into the quiet frames chest… five times… six times… seven –Suddenly Luffy felt a huge among of seawater being spluttered into his mouth. He moved away at once and looked disbelieved down at the couching and spluttering chef underneath him.

Everyone was shocked; everyone didn't even dare to move away from the spot they were standing on. It was Chopper who reacted first and pushed the chef to lie on his side, so he could spit out the rest of the seawater. Luffy blinked a couple of times, before his lips started quivering to suddenly let out a relived and happily laugh. As the young blond had stopped spitting more seawater out, he embraced him and buried his face into the chef's one arm. His breathing was shaking, but he was alive. He was alive! Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his neck, he looked down at Sanji's face; a single blue eye looked tiredly back up at him, together with a weak smile.

"San…ji…?" He could feel how the slender fingers started working in his black hair, slowly and weakly.

"You meant what you said… Sencho…?" the blond asked with a cracked voice, as he fought to stay awake. Luffy's smile warmed him to no end and he sighed relieved. Chopper was suddenly in front of him in his human form, giving him some sort of a mask onto his face, after ensuring himself that he wouldn't sputter out any more water.

"How, how are you, S-Sanji…?" the young reindeer asked. Sanji looked up into his eyes; they where red strained and tearfully… looked like that he had cried… but why? He could see the same look on everyone else as well. He then looked back up at the waiting doctor, who examined him at the same time; listened to his heart's beatings, taking his pulse… after what he could see on the youngsters face it didn't look too good. He wanted to move his hand to move some hair away from his own eyes, but they rejected to do what he wished. He sighed and then nodded.

"M'fine, I think," he answered slowly. "Just a bit tired, and cold… and dizzy…" Chopper nodded and the next thing he knew of, he was being pulled up from the ground.

"We have to get them warm immediately… before they will freeze to death instead!" The young doctor ordered, no one said anything against it and Franky was quickly over to grab the machine there were connected to both the swordsman and the chef… he still couldn't believe in what he saw was true… it was a miracle… nothing else than a miracle. '_Then there must be someone up there… somewhere…_' he said to himself, and was almost about to cry of happiness… but he wasn't crying, he wasn't crying at all! He was a man and didn't cry… he just got something in his eyes! Damn it he wanted to punch the 'kid' for scaring the hell shit out of him like that… but he hadn't cried… right?

Luffy went over to pick up Zoro, but was stopped by a bony hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met Brook's empty gaze. "Please let me take care of this, sencho," he spoke quietly, Luffy blinked a couple of times. "I think that you would have been better of to go up and get some sleep… it has been a long day and night." Luffy looked a bit longer up at him and then nodded with a smile. It warmed Brook's nonexistent heart to see him smile like that again.

"Okay, Brook, I let you take care of him." And with that the skeleton bowed, picked up the sleeping form of their swordsman, and together with the others they hurried back up on the ship to get them into some warm water.

Looking after the busy group in front of her, Robin walked a bit slower than the rest of them and gazed worriedly back at her captain's slouching stance, whom seemed to have a problem making his way up to them.

Said person looked tiredly after his nakama's as well, without seeing the worried glances coming from the raven haired woman, his smile were still plastered on his lips. '_Thank God,_' he said in his mind and looked up in the dark sky. '_Thank you so much for letting me have them a bit longer…!_' Suddenly tiredness, the pain from the burns on his body and the today's and tonight's happenings overwhelmed him. He felt dizzy and began to stumble a little bit more, as he tried to fallow after the others, who slowly where disappearing with the dark surroundings. His heart started beating louder, locking out every other sound around him, making it to the only sound in his world. He didn't feel well… he didn't feel well at all. Suddenly his one foot slid on the icy surface but before he ever hit the ground, arms had sprouted out and grabbed him just in time. He looked bewildered around and finally met Robin's worried gaze. She walked calmly back to him, but with long steps.

"Are you allright, Sencho-san?" she asked him worried. Luffy didn't answer her at all and just tried to get up on his feet again… bad idea. He only made it for a couple of steps away from her, when his legs suddenly gave up and let him fall hard to the ground. Robin was fast at his side, grabbing him before he smashed his head down in the ground. He smiled weakly up at her and sighed, indicating on that he was tired. The archaeologist smiled back at him until he closed his eyes. Luffy breathed in the smell of flowers and coffee, before he snuggled closer into the elder woman's arms. Not long time after, he fell asleep.

Robin held him close into her body as she walked slowly back to the ship. She looked worried down at him. She could sense that something was off between him, the chef and their first mate, what it was she didn't know, but something told her that they only hit the top of the iceberg. More would come, and she didn't think that it was something that the rest of them should know off, and she would insure that they never did. Her captain saved her twice already… the last thing she could do was to help him back… with whatever would come now!

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Nille: Now ****finally done with chapter six, and I'm so, so sorry for taking this long time –bows deep down-**

**Nami: -waves hand- naa, don't think about it. You do come up with a pretty good, ehm, show next time, right Mei-chan?**

**Silvey115:**** yupz XD I've thought of something good for you perverts to feast on for the next chapter!...-coughsmainlyformyselfcoughs-**

**Robin: -giggles- as we can expect from Writer-san and her friends as well.**

**Nille: -blushes and looks the other way as mumbling something others can't hear- ehem! Yeah well… but then thanks again for Beta-reading my fic here, Mei-chan –smiles-**

**Sanji: -noodle dance- Mei-chwan and Nille-chwan are so adorable! **

**Silvey115: ****awwww sanji-'sama' , you too~ I just wanna molest you -coughsluffycoughs- right now~~~!**

**Nille: -devilish smile- yeah~~~!**

**Sanji: -dances around with hearts in his eyes- I would love to be the slave of the two you, my dearest goddess!**

**Zoro: -slaps his hand to his head- Now he completely lost it!**

**Chopper: ****-giggles- Remember to review, Nille would like that.**

**Nille: Yup! Love your reviews! Until next tiiime!**

**Luffy: Oh! And remember some meat!**

**Everyone else: LUFFY!**

**Luffy: -looks innocent back at them- What?**


	7. Dirty Fantasies Reality or Illusions?

**Warning! This chapter contains slut and dirty yaoi between three people!**

**Now you have been warned!**

**Don't like it, don't read it. The rest of you, please enjoy! ^^**

**This chapter I dedicate to my greatest friend, Mei-chan (Silvey115). Thanks for helping me so much with this story by beta-reading it and come in with some… hmm… **_**special**_** ideas ^o^;**

_**Answers on reviews from chapter six:**_

_**ShaolinQueen: Glad that you liked it^^ I somehow also feel like that ice and angst fits good together XD I'm a bit nervous about this chapter though, but I hope that you will like it.**_

_Hedgehog B. Rebecca: Well, __I'm sorry for taking so long time this time .,, oh, and I have send the meat to the captain and he sends you his biggest thanks ever… I'm sorry to tell you, but only after a week there are only the ¼ of it back and Sanji collapsed yesterday… Chopper says that he needs a break after cooking six days in a row^^ poor guy…_

_**Yaoifan124: Hehe^^ thanks, glad that you didn't fall completely off your chair… just hope that you haven't gnawed your fingers completely off XDD and here –hands you a tissue- blow. And I hope that the meat is cooked? Because Luffy have already started eating it and Sanji are still unconscious… he would kill him if he saw it though ^o^;… Oh! And I should say thanks from him^o^**_

_Mintca: -smiles- …you have remembered to start breathing again after they came up from the water… right? Hope so, don't wanna loose any of my readers .,, We all feel sympathy with Luffy__, but don't worry: they'll soon get their time to apologize… on their own way –devilish smile- _

_**ChibiStrawHat: Thank you so much for your kind words! *^-^* Glad that you didn't fall of your chair either XDD **_

_**Sanji: Melorine~~! –faints of happiness in the middle of the hug-**_

_**Luffy: Shishishishi! –hugs back- Thanks for your concern and yeah, we'll goanna kick **_

_**Mr. Evil-Voice-head's ass into the centurioisly**_

_**Zoro: It's called; century… geez! –rolls eyes-**_

_**Ciao Amigo! And it's okay the problem-thing with the language: I'm Danish so I do often have problem with English and such ^o^'**_

…

**Silvey115:**** My my my! I'm so lucky to beta it again! Love this story and how Luffy suffers!kya!**

**Zoro: -sweatdrops- …freaking perverts all of you…**

**Nille: My my, well thank you very much, dearest Zoro-kun –huge smile-**

**Silvey115: Yup, thanks so much Zoro-chan, kekeke…we're not JUST perverts you know(smirks evily)….**

**Zoro: -clasp hand to head- I landed in the land ****of idiots! (And horrifying Fan girls!)Geez!**

**Sanji: -bites in his shirt- Uah, Nille-chan, what have I done to earn such a punishment? –sniff-**** S'not fair…!**

**Nille: Sorry Sanji-kun, but it's for the sake of our entire perverted mind, uhm, I mean to all those sweet womanly readers… You don't feel okay with that, dearest Sanji-kwun? –Crocodile tears-**

**Sanji: -swooning around- of course! Everything for the lovely ladies out there! **

**Zoro: Geez! Just get the hell on with that story!**

**Silvey115:****-ignores Zoro completely) No wonder we love you so much Sanji-kun! You're the best! With Luffy! So, Luffy-chan, if you would please! XD**

**Luffy: Shishishishi! Story goo!**

**Usopp: -mumbles- why do **_**you **_**always have to open it all the time? –mumbles-**

**Sanji: -sigh- Just shut it longnose…**

Whispers in the snow

**雪のささやき**

(Rewritten)

**7. Chapter**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**汚いファンタジー**

**-Dirty Fantasies-**

**現実か錯覚か。**

**-Reality or Illusions?-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1. An imagined event or sequence of mental images, such as a daydream, usually fulfilling a wish or psychological need.

2. The forming of mental images, esp. wondrous or strange fancies; imaginative conceptualizing.

_3. __Psychology_. an imagined or conjured up sequence fulfilling a psychological need; daydream.

4. to form mental images; imagine; fantasize.

_5__. Obsolete_ A hallucination.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Please, Sanji… please wake up… Sanji…" _

"_Please, please… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for doing this against you… I'm so sorry –sniff- I… Sanji I… I love… love you…"_

Warm… that was his first feeling he remembered as we woke up with those words still ringing in his head. Everything felt so comfortable and warm around him. Sanji moaned in pleasure as someone was massaging his throbbing head, relieving the tense muscles, washing the dirt away. Then that warm sensation came over him again, as hot water was running through his hair, washing out the… soap? He thought it was soap, but hell, it felt so damn good… so fucking damn good as those small, soft but strong hands now started working down his body, washing his shoulders, chest, going further, further and even further down until… Sanji snapped his eyes open, just in time as he reserved a huge amount of water over his cold body.

He closed his eyes once again, relaxing in the warm water, enjoying the hands works once again as they scrubbed the soap away. He sighed, wanted this to keep on going forever, but then it all suddenly stopped. He moaned in displeasure, even though that he still felt that wonderful warming feeling around his body there almost went all the way up to his shoulders. He slowly opened his one eye and then blinked a couple of times to get the water out of both of his eyes. As his sight got clearer he had got the perfect view of Luffy's naked ass. No, what the hell was he thinking? It can only be a woman's ass that could be perfect and attractive! He rubbed his eyes and looked again. No, he hadn't seen wrong; Luffy actually only _wore_ a short towel there just barely covered his ass and lower parts… _if_ he wasn't bending down in front of him like he did now.

He gulped and swallowed a lump that had been stuck in his throat and felt the heat go up over both of his ears, getting even hotter than the water he was sitting in. He recognized the place to be the big bathhouse. It was dark outside so the room was only lit up by the candlelight standing around them, on small tables, shelves and chairs. If it wasn't only missing some roseleaf here and there, it would almost have looked like a romantic place to take a beautiful lady to, to… he shook his head from the thoughts there was popping up into his mind and moved his hand up to hide a goofy smile from the person in front of him; it would have been to damn embarrassing if the shitty swordsman, who was sitting and getting the same treatment as he just self had got right before, had seen it. He looked closer at him, lucky enough was he sleeping, or so it looked like.

Sanji ran his hand through his golden hair and tried to remember all of the things that had just happened, since they're now sitting in the big bathtub and being washed by a half naked Luffy, with candlelight all around them, but no matter how much he ever tried to remember things, the memories seemed to have been caged in and covered in a large black curtain that wouldn't move to the side.

Zoro moaned in pleasure as well, as the skilled fingers of Luffy was working in his short, green hair, washing the soap out and then started scrubbing his muscle covered chest. Watching the teen from behind as he washed Zoro, Sanji's fingers suddenly started itching to touch that kid's soft skin, now that all of the bandages are gone and leaving the almost healed body to his craziest fantasies.

He shook his head once again. What the hell was wrong with him? Where the hell did he get those freaking thoughts from? He woke up from his thoughts by the sound of Luffy's yelp, and found his own hand running over the teen's back and down to his ass. When the hell had he started to move towards him in the first place? Scary enough he didn't even remember that, and especially not when his _fingers _had started running down to cup Luffy's _ass, and _playing around his entrance! Why the hell had he _done _that in the first place?

'_What the hell is happening? I… I can't control my own movements!_'

Suddenly the young captain was being forced back into his chest, by the colossal strong hands of the marimo, who also had woken up by now. "Zo…Zoro?" Luffy asked disbelieved as the swordsman gave him a smug smile and leaned close into him. He didn't answer back but just leaned closer into him, pinning him up against Sanji who was also pushed further onto the wall, when Luffy tried to struggle free. "Hey what…? No, Zoro, please don't!" he said with his oh so innocent voice… sounding so… vulnerable. Said person suddenly closed the gap between them and sealed their lips. The teen fought to push the other man away from him, but with no success.

"Oi! Moss-head! Stop it you perverted idiot!" Sanji growled and tried to push the two of them away. "He don't fucking want to do that!" Then he suddenly froze on the spot when he saw the swordsman's eye; it was wide and horrid filled it as he looked down at the scene in front of him. "What the…?" Said person moaned in displeasure, like he was trying to say something. Luffy tried to pray him off him, but instead, his hand was being forced up over his head, up on the wall, only being held by one of the man's hands, the other started to remove the small towel around his waist.

"NOOOO!" the teen cried out and kicked out to get him away. Then he suddenly let out a moan as one of Sanji's hands had sneaked around his waist and down to grab his manhood.

'_What the hell?_' he thought shocked and became even more terrified as his other hand started to play around the captain's chest. '_I…I can't control my hands! What the FUCKING HELL is going on here?_'

"Shit!" he heard the swordsman breath out, sounding like he just had been running a long marathon. "I can't… I can't control it… my hands, my fucking body!" he groaned angrily as he sensed his toes playing with the bathtubs plug and removed it a bit away, so the most of the water ran out of the bathtub, leaving only enough water to cover the two others waistlines. His cheeks started flushing as he saw the chef giving Luffy the hand, while he was nipping, biting, licking and kissing the teen's neck.

Luffy moaned, oh damn it how it sound so arousing. It gave him the creeps, to even having his body reacting to another man, and a kid none the less. Zoro wanted to stop this, he wanted to rip that fucking cook away from Luffy and beat him so much, that he wouldn't be able to walk the next two months, but he couldn't. Instead he found himself still holding the teen's arms up and bend down to lick around the teen's nipples, and to his horror, it aroused him even more hearing Luffy hiss by the touch, making him biting, nipping, licking and kissing them, before he made a trail all the way up to his throat where he stopped and met the chef's one visible blue eye… tears was running down his face and his visible eye was shining in fear, he was terrified, just like himself.

"Stop this shit!" Sanji hissed at him, trying to cover his fear. "This is too stupid and humiliating!" Zoro banged his hand into the wall, right beside the chef's head, who looked quizzically from his hand and up to his face, without showing a slightness of fear of the others action.

"Don't you fucking _think_… that I know?" he panted. His arm was slowly starting to tremble, it was hard to hold back, but he was fucking not giving in to this shitty feeling, as the urge to kiss the chef right there grew bigger and bigger. His arm started to quiver as he looked at the blond with a deadly stare. "Don't… give in. Got that?" He himself didn't even know whether he was talking to the blond, or to himself. Pearls of sweat started to form on his temple, like he was carrying a huge pressure on his back. Suddenly he grabbed the blonds' hair and flung his head back into the wall. Sanji stared terrified at him, as his face neared him.

"Shit-head? Move away! Move away! Don't get this clo –mplhf?" Zoro covered his mouth at once with his own, licking his lower lip, biting it as the other man wouldn't open his mouth at once. Sanji let out a painful moan and he took the chance to stick in his tongue and exploring his oh so hot mouth. They both moaned, even though that they both wanted to pull away and instead wanted to start a fight right on the spot, no way in hell caring about if any of them would die in the process. "No," he heard the chef's muffled words and felt his one foot trying to kick him away, but the kick didn't have enough strength to even kick a child away. He groaned by the action, somehow disappointed about that he didn't have more strength than that and caught his tongue between his teeth and bite hard down. Sanji squeezed his eyesshut. "Naaa! Don't want, I don't want thiiis –mmm…" he felt the others tongue touching his inner roof. The pleasure made him squeeze harder around the captain's manhood, ripping a long moan out from said person's throat.

Luffy slammed his head back as the good feeling tore through his body, hitting both Zoro and Sanji who at once pulled away, but for only then to place their hungry mouths on other places on his lithe but muscled body. Zoro ran his tongue over his belly, kissing, licking biting it ever so often as he worked his way down, going further and further down, until he stopped right in front of the teen's pulsing shaft, there was being taken care of by Sanji's slender hand. Panting, he forced himself to stay still, to not go any lower. He couldn't, he didn't want to. This was _sick_! What the hell was going on? He pressed himself further up, leaned closer into the captain, but made a fast movement and ended up with biting the blond in his arm.

Sanji screamed up.

"The fuck, you're doing?"

"Have to," Zoro panted, still biting, forcing his teeth to sink deeper, repressing the want to stick his tongue out and lick the abused flesh. "Have to stop it, somehow."

Sanji moaned, and closed his eyes tight. "Bite me… bite me harder,"

Zoro glanced up at him with a weird look. "What?" he said, mouth full of Sanji's flesh, teeth holding still. Sanji licked his dry lips.

"Stop… my hand… bite harder!"

Finally getting it, Zoro sunk his teeth deeper into the flesh, ripping a hiss from the blonds' throat, and just as he had wanted it, his hand stopped moving. Zoro realised that his teeth must be biting in a muscle, that way preventing the blond from moving his hand, there convulsively opened up. Sanji panted, leaning his head back against the wall, hissing as he felt the swordsman's teeth finally tear through his skin.

"What now?" he asked, as he tried to steady his beating heart "This is getting even harder to resist… control."

Zoro growled, having a big urge wanting to lap his tongue out to taste the blonds' blood. He clenched his fists around the tubs edges, keeping himself still. His fingers itched, itched to move, itched to touch and do something he really didn't want to do.

"Luffy," Sanji panted, feeling dizzy and at the same time irritatingly aroused. His lust was growing, his body was betraying him. Luffy sat there, right in front of him, panting, panting of fear, his body shivered. "Get away, get away, Luffy...!" Sanji's other free hand was trembling, shivering, itching to touch, it was getting even harder to not just let go, let whatever happen to happen.

But this wasn't the way that he wanted it!

"Luffy!" he repeated as the raven didn't act. It was only then that the shivering form of their captain started to react. Luffy stood up at once, made his way pass Zoro. He almost fell as a large hand grabbed him, stopping him. Luffy looked frightened at his first mate, who looked frustrated like hell.

"Damn... I can't!" that was all what the swordsman said, before he released his hold on Sanji's arm, who both sighed in relief and groaned in annoyance, and swung the teen around back into the blond. His body moved before he could even think about his own actions, and soon he found himself sucking Luffy's dick, scratching the sensitive skin with his teeth, ripping frustrated moans from the teen's mouth.

Sanji was lost.

Every time the marimo was sucking the teen even closer to his climax, Luffy was pressed even further up against his own growing 'problem'. Sanji soon found his hands sneaking in front of the raven, going further down to soon feel soft hair against his fingertips. It was Zoro's hair. Unconsciously he massaged the swordsman's scalp, somehow this kind of aroused said swordsman, who moaned around the captain's shaft, releasing a moan from the teen, and then started to suck him harder. Sanji's hips moved on their own, rubbing up against the slight smaller frame, dry humping him, while the teen responded by unconsciously moving his ass up against the blonds' front, while Sanji pulled the swordsman closer in on the teen's shaft, making it go all the way down his throat.

This was so wrong.

It was horrible and against everything what he wanted.

But he couldn't stop thinking how nice this actually felt.

Stupid fucking hormones!

Zoro tried to pull away as the teen came hard and much, but his body refused to move, and he was forced to swallow it all there came. Finally getting a bit control over himself again, he pushed himself as far away from them as possible, crawled out of the tub, ran over to the toilet and just managed to reach it, before all his contents came out. The rough treatment felt like ripping his whole inside, and as the final cramps told him that there was no more to throw up, he collapsed in front of the toilet, leaning his sweat-covered temple onto the cool ceramics.

This was the worst thing he ever had experienced. Perhaps it all would have been good, _if_ they both _wanted _to do this… but they where _forced_ to do it… and secondly; he _said_ 'perhaps'!

"Get away, Luffy…" he said, almost out of breath. He cringed on his nose at the horrible smell of his own vomit down in the toilet "get the hell out of here, before…" he couldn't even get himself to finish the line. Before what? What would happen next then? What could possible be worse than _this_? His brain and thoughts came with many 'good' ideas; he looked around like he was searching for something and then finally found it. He shook his head and grabbed hard in his hair. No fucking hell he was going to do _that_! But before he could do or think on anything else, his legs were already moving towards it.

Sanji panted hard and bit hard on his lower lip, withdrawing blood. Fuck! He couldn't hold it back any longer. He had tried to hold it all to a minimum, but it was so fucking hard to resist the urge to ravish the teen on the spot, biting, ripping in his skin and do oh so many dirty things against him. Where the hell _were _that fuck-head to Zoro, anyway? Why the hell hadn't he ripped him away already and beaten him to death? To tell the truth, he wouldn't have fought against him, not for what he was doing, as his finger grabbed the raven's hair, forcing his head back, and kissing him, biting his shoulder, his mouth everywhere where it possibly could be… not for what his mind told him to do next, not for what his _body _did right here and now. He opened his eyes slightly, though he didn't wanted to, and saw the teen underneath him being in some kind of a dazing state.

When had they switched place? When had Luffy ended lying on his back down in the water, face just barely being over the surface? '_No, no! Stop this, damn hell!_' Sanji's mouth caught that moment and kissed him fully on the lips again, forcing the teen's head to dive under the heated water. Sanji darted his tongue in to the warm and wet mouth of Luffy's again, biting his tongue harshly during the process.

He pulled away again, panting even more, allowing the other one to take a few gasp of air before he crawled a bit more above him, and suddenly grabbed his head and pushed his weeping cock forcefully down into the teen's throat. The blond screamed. He couldn't stop his own actions anymore, and suddenly cause Luffy to be in such a state, but unfortunately no matter how conscious he were, currently this body wasn't his anymore. More tears ran down at his face, dripping down from his jaw, and disappearing into the water around them. He, no, his _body _pulled a bit up to suddenly push forcefully back into the raven's throat, coursing him to gag and cough, sputtering as the ran into his nose and mouth, almost gagging him.

Luffy's tongue flipped around the cock in his mouth, licking it as was it some kind of a lollipop there had been stuck into his mouth. His nails dug into the hips of the blond, as he pulled himself a bit more above the surface, while forcing the blonds' hips closer to him, pulling his manhood deeper down his throat.

Sanji could swear that the teen was actually starting to eat him alive, the way he tasted him; it almost seemed like he enjoyed it. Sanji closed his eyes and sighed in defeat, he slung his head back and moaned out loud, grabbing harder in the teen's black hair, as he felt his teeth. He didn't really care anymore. No matter what he did, it was only a futile attempt, so why not just enjoy himself? Fighting against it was useless anyway. His body had shut down from listening to him anyway.

Zoro caught what Sanji was thinking when he looked at his lust filled eyes, which once again had opened. He tried to resist the urge to let his own body to do what it wished and wanted. He wasn't like the crap-cook who decided to give up on their captain. He grabbed tighter around the shower head, his _body _and _lust _wanted him to -No. He definitely wouldn't do that, after all he was the first mate _and_ Luffy's best friend. The kid had said so himself, literally screamed it out over the deck, while all the others heard him. They had partied. He honestly never had seen Luffy that drunk before.

It was the first time he also had seen the teen throw his arms out and giving the cook a real drunken kiss. None of them remembered anything of it, of course. Typical weak drinkers.

Zoro looked up, as his desperate attempt to drown himself in memories, was cut short by Luffy's howling voice, as the teen was dragged up by Sanji's hand that was currently embedded in his hair, and of what it seemed like, was trying to rip part of it out. Sanji pulled him up from the water and forced the poor boy to choke on his rock hard member once again. The kid seemed like gagging on it and not able to even breathe.

"L-Luffy…!" he heard the chef's aroused voice say "Get, get the fucking hell away from here, you dumbass!" Sanji swallowed hard and bend his head down, biting in his lips from moaning out loud, as his hands once again grabbed tighter in the black locks and he fucked him into his mouth. '_Hell, take me now!_' he screamed in his mind, pushing his cock further into the poor captains throat, coursing him to gag again and again. '_Fuck! I can't stop myself from doing this! I don't want to, but I can't stop this at all!_' Something mixed with a yelp and a moan ripped out from the chef's throat, as someone grabbed his but, pulled the cheeks to each side and something warm and wet suddenly ran around his entrance. He stopped in what he was doing, allowing the younger teen to pull a bit away so he could breathe, and looked slightly over his shoulder to find the marimo literally kissing his ass. "Wha-what the hel-aaah!" When the fuck had the marimo moved from one place of the bathroom, to suddenly being right behind him?

Zoro hummed and ran his tongue just barely around the entrance, licking it, wetting it… somehow he liked this, somehow he hated this. Fuck! Even _he_ couldn't even resist his body's needs and crazy lust any more. He licked over the entrance once again and suddenly trusted his tongue in through those tight walls. Sanji grabbed tight at the edge of the bathtub and moaned, in… pleasure or in despair? He didn't know it for real and somehow he suddenly didn't care anymore. What worried him more was what his one hand was about to do against Luffy right underneath them. He pulled away from the chef and looked down at their captain who suddenly let out a sound there where mixed with a moan and a scream, as his hand went down under the water to grab the shower head, the head itself was screwed off so there only was the hosepipe left, that he, no, his _hands_ forcefully had thrust into the poor teen's ass… pushing it through those tight walls that did all what they could to push it back out. Luffy cried as he could feel the lukewarm water run into him, filling him more and more up inside of him. He wrenched his body in both pain and pleasure; it was getting so comfortable warm, but it slowly started to hurt even more than before. He raised a bit up to grab that _thing _out of him, but was immediately being sent back down by Zoro's knee in his chest, and was being hold still that way.

Sanji looked slightly over his shoulder to see what was happening and widened his eyes as he saw the marimo stick the hosepipe further up into Luffy's ass. Luffy tried to pull away, but the swordsman's other hand held him still in the water. He shook his head slowly. "You sick perverted bastard," he said with a rasped voice. Zoro looked up, hate and despair shone in his grey eye.

"You say that to my body," he seethed through clenched teeth, as he fought to rip that fucking hosepipe out off Luffy again. "My fucking body just does what ever it please itself… shit!"

"Wha…aaah!" Sanji never managed to finish his sentence before he felt those rough hands grab his ass once again, pulling him a bit closer, pulled the cheeks to each side and stuck his tongue deep into his hole. Wetting his inner walls, pulling his tongue out and in, as was he being fucked by that oh so wonderful tongue. No. The hell was he thinking? He grabbed after the edge of the tub once again, pulling himself close enough so he could rest his temple on it and panted out loud. "Shi-iiit! -Hng- so… so go-oood -Argh!" Zoro's nails dug into the flesh of the chef's ass, ripping out a scream from his throat.

'_Don't fucking say that it's good in a time like this, where we can't control ourselves, Shit-cook!_' Zoro flipped his tongue and thrust it deeper into the blonds' ass.

Luffy screamed again. "It hurts! It hurts! Please, please take it out!" he begged them, but none of them listened to him. He franticly bashed his hands around the area where he thought the hosepipe where and finally found it with the tips of his fingers. His arms luckily able to stretch –had it been seawater they had been in, he would have been royally screwed- and reached down to grab it. He let out another scream as he ripped it away.

Luffy laid there as the water seeped out from his butt, Sanji stared back down at him, as the teen looked weaken back up at him. Then the teen's eyes shifted over to his manhood, there danced right above his head. Sanji gulped at the dark look in the captain's eyes, like the teem was tempted to just grab it and bite it right over in two pieces, so the Sanji never would be able to ever use it again, and for a moment he really feared that the teen really would do it as his fingers slowly reached up to touch him. He was more than relieved as the teen seemed to suddenly disappear from his view, to suddenly get his ass kissed by Zoro.

Literally!

Luffy's one leg was now resting on the Zoro's one shoulder. He kissed him ever so gently for soon to bite hard in the flesh, ripping a scream out from the young captain's throat. He licked around his entrance once again and then went further up to his balls, licked around them, bite in the shin right beside them ever so slightly, and then ran his tongue around his cock, without ever touching any of his 'forbidden fruits', just teasing him.

He wanted to go back to the toilet and throw up again.

Sanji listened to Luffy's pleasurably moans and cries and Zoro's humming sound from licking his ass, literally. His whole body was tensing, shaking like hell as he fought with all his might to not grab the teen's head again and thrust his own weeping cock into his mouth so far down that he would choke on it and then fuck himself senseless into his mouth. '_Stop thinking like a sick pervert, God damn it!_' Sanji screamed in his mind and grabbed his own hair, his only way to hold himself still. '_What the hell is going on with us? The shit is ha-a'_ "Aaah…!" he let out a sound there reminded him of something between a yelp and a moan assomething warm and wet suddenly engulfed his… he looked down from in between his arms to find the raven haired teen holding tight around his legs, and had moved his head up to swallow the whole of him in one go, without any warnings at all. "L-Luffy?" he said surprised as the hot mouth slung its tongue around his length, tasting every fucking piece of it… just as hungry as he remembered it from the first time, if not more. He swallowed hard and stretched his head as far back as possible and moaned out loud, as Luffy's teeth bit hard down in it, ripping an uncontrollable hiding, erotic feeling inside of him.

Fuck! He had never felt like this before!

Sanji forced his eyes to open and looked slightly out of the corner of them, but the sight there met him made him wish that he never had opened them… he almost came right there. Zoro had pulled away and instead had grabbed Luffy's ass and forced his cock into it, what had made the youngster to bite down so hard, ripping almost a scream out of Sanji's throat. Zoro was now slamming hard into him. The raven's tears ran down along his cheek, disappearing into the black mess of hair. "N-no stop… stop all of this… _shit_…!" The chef begged through clenched teeth, as another moan was being ripped out of his own throat, when the young captain just had let out a moan himself, sending shivers down along Sanji's length. He wanted this to stop, but then again; it felt so damn fucking good too.

Suddenly someone grabbed his hips from behind and forced something in between his ass's tight walls. He let out a scream as hot water started to flow into his ass, filling it ever so slowly up. His nails scraped at the side of the bathtub, trying to pull away from all of this, but his body didn't want to listen to him and his arms didn't even want to rip that thing out of his hole again. He shivered through his whole body, slamming his head back down at the edge of the bathtub, biting his lips so hard that they started bleeding even more than before. "Nononono, get, get that… _thing_ out of me -ah, aaah…!" Luffy's tongue flipped around his cock once again, licking it as that lollipop it might as well could have been, and then suddenly bite so hard down into his dick, that Sanji honestly thought that it would be bitten into two pieces. He screamed, both in pleasure and in pain. The water started to fill him more up inside of him, so much that it started to hurt. He made a motion to rip that thing out, but instead his hand searched down in front of him and grabbed the captain's hair, ripping in it, pulling him closer so he could fuck properly into his mouth, making the youngster to gag once again, taken by surprise.

"Fucking, let go…!" Zoro panted out as he cursed himself while fighting to release his hold around the raven's hips, but after his own manhood had hardened it had become even harder to stop what he was doing right now. It felt so damn good, having Luffy's ass engulfing him like that, that warm ass…! He grunted as the muscles tightened a little around his length, and grabbed the captain's already weeping cock to start pumping him again.

Good? Fuck! What was he thinking? No, not good having sex with a man!

No good fucking –no, not _fucking _but _raping _his own captain, the man who he respected so much. The man who was more than a friend for him, almost like a brother.

He was _raping_ him!

He was a _rapist_!

And Sanji…? He was in no better condition than him. Forcing one to doing a blowjob was somehow a rape too… right?

Luffy moaned out loud and dug his nails into Sanji's flesh, tearing it, ripping it at his hips. The blond bite hard down in his lip, as he tried to stop himself from screaming out loud. Luffy started to rip even more, so much that the water around them soon started to get a sick colour of red. Shit! How much _had _he actually scratched his skin? Then he suddenly found out that the blood didn't even _come_ from there, but from somewhere else, where, he didn't know. He started to get dizzy, and tired… so fucking tired and so fucking aroused. A shiver ran down at his spine as Luffy's hot tongue and hot breath ran over his cock as well. The water was pushing inside of him; it hurt so damn hell much! If he didn't soon would get that hosepipe out of his ass he literally would burst! Everything around him started to spin, or so it felt like. His head started to throb even more. He dug his fingers deeper into the black hair, ripping, clutching it, holding in it for dear life as his hips wanted to move down to that oh so wonderful mouth, there only let him being touched by its tongue by now. He couldn't control it, and he lost it completely as the captain's mouth swallowed him whole once again. He swallowed hard, grapping his hair even harder. "Mmmm… cum… m'going to cum, I… I'm coming… coming…!"

"Don't…!" he heard the teen ordering him with a hoarse voice, and hummed as he pressed his tongue on the tip of the chef's dick. Sanji swallowed hard and looked at them through hazed eyes, breathing heavily.

Zoro bent over Luffy, leaning his forehead on his stomach. "Shiit…! Aah!" he swallowed a lump and then threw his head back as the pleasure took over him. He slammed harder into the raven, who cried out loud and almost got choked by manhood that he so hastily sucked on. It felt like heaven to slam into the smaller body, and it also felt like hell all in the same.

A living nightmare! He felt both good and horrible. Zoro shut his eye tight together, his whole body started whimpering. He had to stop, he had to stop himself from doing this! What kind of first mate would he be, if couldn't even take a hold on his own lust and feelings? He tried to pull away, but instead he grabbed his hips harder with his one hand, ripping and touring the flesh, coursing it to bleed and slammed even harder and faster into him. He stroke him harder and faster as well, Luffy whimpered underneath him, twisted and turned in pain, wanting to scream but couldn't because of what was in his mouth. He saw tears running down the teen's face and he hated himself even more than ever before for his weakness... if this didn't end soon, he would get completely insane! It was so good, so good that it was driving him crazy. He just barely heard the chef cry out loud in pain, begging him to pull the hosepipe out of him. He wanted to help him, sure he did, but his hands didn't want to move away from the place they where holding, so that only let one thing left. He bends forward and bites hard in the hosepipe, to rip it out of his ass. Sanji moaned out loud and almost crumpled together in relief as the water seeped out of his ass, landing down on the raven's tummy underneath them. He could swear that the chef almost would pass out right there in that moment.

Sanji shut his eyes and bite even harder in his lip, tearing the skin in process and causing the blood to run at the same time, as he grabbed the rim of the tub to stabilize himself. He panted hard. Tears left his eyes. He was so close, so damn close, but it just _wouldn't _come, the end of all of this. The horrible pleasure just kept 'holding' him there, right there with that feeling to soon to cum, and that tortured him to no end. '_God, just cum!_' he screamed in his mind and threw his head back, hitting something. Though what it was, he didn't know and he didn't care for that sake. '_Can't, can't take it much lo-onger…!_'Then he suddenly felt it, that little thing, the _thing _there pushed him a bit more over the edge, driving him completely insane, that _thing _that he didn't knew how to name. He moaned and grabbed harder around the rim and the black mess of hair. "Go-oood! Aah… coming…" he moaned out once again, as he felt his knees getting weaker underneath him, soon they would no longer be able to carry him. "Going to… can't hold it mo-oore -aah!" he came hard into Luffy's mouth, who just swallowed it all. His legs gave after and he fell hard down on the teen's head, coursing his sensitive manhood to slip back down in that mouth again. It ripped a scream out of him, it was too much. His sight blurred, everything was spinning around him and everything hurt. He panted hard as he slowly was sliding into unconsciousness. Weakly he could see the shape of the two others still 'doing it', short time after he heard Luffy moan out loud, calling his name as he came… right after came Zoro with a loud grunt. '_Shit!_' the chef cursed in his mind and sniffled. Everything now blackened for his eyes. '_What the hell have we done?_' The last thing he remembered was the feeling of that he was sliding further and further underneath the waters surface, until it covered his head faster than he would have expected. '_What the hell have __**I**__ done?_'

Sanji sat up at once, gasping for air as his head had come underneath the red water. Wait, _red_? He grabbed his throbbing head as he looked confused at the deep water, there slowly was starting to become even redder than before. He fallowed its path forth, and ended up staring at the other side of the bathtub, where a shape sat at the edge, staring horrified and then irritated at him. "The fuck, shit-cook? Stop bleeding in the water!"

"Huh?" Sanji sounded wisely and blinked a couple of times recognising that the face belonged to no other than the shitty damn moss-head. Great, just what he needed. He winced as he turned his head too much to the left and grabbed the back of his head tighter... what he soon found out was a really bad idea. He pulled his hands back and stared terrified at them; they were both covered in blood! "What… what the hell happened?" he asked shocked and looked up at the naked swordsman in front of him. He twitched a brow. "And why the hell are you naked? Becoming a nudist?"

"Baka! What the hell do you think? I just can't_ find_ my fucking clothes! Shit-cook!" he silenced for a while and looked worried at the other man, who sat across from him, swaying and started to look paler than ever. "O-oi! You okay?" Sanji looked weakly up at him, without even knowing _when_ he ever _had_ looked back down on his bloody hands. A cold shiver ran through his body and a lust to just fall asleep overwhelmed him as never before. It felt like that he was about to loose unconsciousness really soon. He shook his head slowly both to answer the swordsman and to clear his head a little.

"I don't know," he said and sighed before he continued, letting his bloody hand ran over his face, not caring about the colour it gave him. Zoro twitched a brow in disgust. "I don't know what is real and what there is pure fantasy… or rather a nightmare." He shuddered just by the thought of it and swallowed hard. "I mean; I remember some small bits of falling in the wathe -_water_, hitting my head because of your stupidishy, I mean stupidity."

"OI!" protested Zoro as he snapped his head back to him, after searching for a towel or just _something _he could put on in the dim lighted room, not noticing the slurring in the chef's words. Damn hell to light condition there where in this room. Those special lamps on the walls there gave it all some kind of an orange shape, didn't give much light to see things in the room. Franky and his weird ideas, it was only the girls who liked it, Luffy and Chopper found it looking funny, Usopp was at least against it as well, but was too much of a chicken to admit it in front of the shipwright. It was only he who dared to say it and earned an extra bound of debt and a huge lump on his head. The shit-cook right over there just swooned around the sea-witch and said something about that if she liked it he would love it as well… anyone could tell that that was the biggest lie ever. But okay, at least it wasn't _pink_. He scratched his neck to remember what it was he now was about to say. Oh yeah! "I fucking couldn't hear you properly back then," he finally said "thanks to that fucking tinnitus-liking-sound! Ah! There!" And finally he found the bunk of towels lying in the distant corner of the room and walked towards it. He stopped his hand a few inches away from it and looked down, thinking. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Do you… remember what happened after we got up?" He asked slowly and took the silence and the feeling of the chef's stare on him as a 'no'. He sighed and continued. "They had given up on you, you know? You were practically dead when they… after they had brought me back, I heard them, when they thought that I was sleeping, I heard them giving up bringing you back… but not Chopper… and neither did Luffy."

He turned around to face him with a serious mine, so the shit-cook knew that he meant what he said. The sight of the bloody stripes on the pale face and with a weakly blue eye starring back up at him, made all the alarm clocks to ring inside of him. He knew that he had to get the shit-cook out of here really soon, but the stubborn chef wouldn't even let him carry him even if he had laid on his knees and begged him to do it. He would either laugh off his stupidity or just plant his bare foot either right in his face or right in between his legs, while yelling at him of what the hell he thought he were. '_Typical stupid cook!_' he thought and shook his head. What the hell did Luffy even see in him, beside his good cooking and the fact that he almost looked like a girl? Tell him that and you would be sure to be dead before you ever could start saying sorry. But then again, there _was _something about him, he was actually a pretty good friend that you could relay on, even though that he _never_ would admit that to _anyone_ in his life. But then again, he didn't _hate _him.

He grumbled irritated about thinking so much and scratched his head, then his hand stopped as he stared at the white wall in front of him, falling in deep thoughts before he spoke up again. "Neither Chopper nor Luffy gave up on you, even though that the time-limit _had _ran out for a long time ago. If you hadn't been waking up on that time… I think that the others had needed to use brutal force to pull him away from you." Sanji looked down.

"I… I didn't know that…!" he said quietly.

"How should you?" said the swordsman, as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "You were practically dead, when they brought you back to life!"

"I remember…" Zoro stopped his movement, as he was about to grab a towel for the chef as well, but didn't turn around to face him this time, just listened. "I remember something… something he said to me, before I woke up." He smeared the blood around in his face as he tried to dry it off, he took a handful of water to wash it off, but that just made it worse. "Shitty blood!" he cursed frustrated and tried to scrub his face harder, but it just wouldn't get off.

"Oi, Sanji…?" the swordsman said a bit worried as he walked towards him and reached a hand out to help him, but it was soon slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" he said with a high pitching voice, and looked up at him with a mixed expression of angst, anger and frustration. "Don't you fucking dare to touch me again, your damn pervert!"

"The hell you talking about, curl-brow?" Zoro snapped back. "I was just fucking trying to help you!" Sanji's visible eye widened by the word 'fucking' , even though that he self had mentioned it, he thought more about it when he heard it from another person.He looked unfocused around as he grabbed his head with his hands and leaned it against the edge of the tub. He panted hard as he sat there; his body slowly starting to tremble a little as his thoughts was swirling around in his mind like a hurricane. What the hell was going on with him? What was he thinking, or not thinking? Why was he so afraid? He started to remember something, something unpleasant… but the thing was that he didn't know if it was real or not. He had to ask him, even though he didn't like to admit it, those kind of _things_ he only could speak together with the moss-head about.

Zoro sighed and shook his head as he went back to grab the towel and was about to toss it over to the crazy blond, as the question he most feared was being asked him. "I remember…" The blond slowly started again "or rather, I don't know if it's real or not, but…" his visible blue eye stared nervously up at the other person, hoping for getting a 'no' as an answer "for just a moment ago… did we really do… _something_ against Luffy? I-I mean…" Zoro dropped the towel on the floor and stared horrified back at him, what almost scarred the hell shit out of Sanji as well; he had never EVER seen the swordsman seeing _this _horrified out for just asking him a question, and _that_ was giving him the creeps.

"Don't, don't fucking tell me that you had… that same dream…?" The blond only managed to open his mouth, as they were cut off by a loud scrambling sound somewhere in the dim lighted room. Finally they saw a shape hiding in the corner. They both moved a bit to see it clearer from their own spots. Sanji could feel the blood keep soaking through the bandage around his head; he was getting even dizzier than before, his throat dried out and a feeling to throw up slowly overwhelmed him… and especially when he saw what or who it was there caused the loud noises. Zoro literally stopped breathing and swore that his heart as well had stopped beating, when he saw the frightened form of Luffy scrambling further up in the corner, staring back at them with such a horrified look in his eyes as had they just…shit! _Had _they really did _that_? Had they really _raped_ him? Then… it wasn't a dream after all, now was it?

Sanji couldn't take it much longer and fell back down in the water, loosing his consciousness. '_what have we done?_' He heard someone call his name, was it Zoro or was it Luffy? Or maybe both of them? He didn't know for sure and he never found out of it. Someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the water again, but there the dimness had already engulfed him, pulling him all the way down to its deepest darkness. '_What have __**I**__**done**__?' _

_**To be continued**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Nille:**** So… end of chapter seven! –smiles proud-**

**Zoro: So… how many readers did you loose this time?**

**Nille: Don't say things like that, like you're hoping to that I would loose them all!**

**Nami: 800 beli!**

**Zoro: What the hell? For **_**what **_**you damn sea-witch?**

**Nami: For coursing Nille-chan to doubt on herself and for scarring the readers away!**

**Zoro: I didn't fucking-**

**Nami: 1300 beri!**

**Zoro: -Walks away, cursing-**

**Nille: Hehe… -sweatdrops- I somehow feel sorry for Zoro… somehow… Anyway, I hope that you like the chapter! And once again, thank you for Beta-reading it, Mei-chan^^**

**Silvey115: -smiles sweetly- no no, it's an honour to beta it since I'm like, able to be one of the first people to read such a 'burning' chapter! =3**

**Nille: ^o^; Hehe, yeah~, glad you like it. –smiles back- And to all you wonderful readers; thank you so much for your lovely reviews. Warms me so much to know that you all like my fiction so much ^o^**

**Take care, everyone!**

**Chopper: -waves- And remember to review!**

**Nille: Yeah, I love to read your thoughts and opinions!**


End file.
